Noticias Dimensionales
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Dimentor, un loco que quiere destruir la existencia, Body Master, un pervertido con súper poderes, Multiverso, un guardián que se marea con facilidad y Arturo Molina, el guardia más cobarde de Freddy Fazbear, juntos lo 4 tendrán que enfrentar el mayor desafío que su creador les podría dar... ¡CONDUCIR UN NOTICIERO! (Nota: Aquí respondo reviews a mis One-Shots)
1. C03: Noticias Dimensionales 1

**Publicado Originalmente el: 2 de Febrero de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con la reedición de mi primer capítulo de **"Noticias Dimensionales"**

 **-Dimentor:** Ay, que nostálgico.

 **-Arturo:** Esto me trae malos recuerdos.

 **-Body Master:** Aun necesito deportes para la sección de deportes.

 **-Multiverso:** Mi sección favorita.

 **-Dimentor, Arturo y Body Master:** Tu solo porque es lo único en lo que apareces :v

 **-Multiverso:** Oh…-Se va corriendo llorando.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok… ¡DISFRUTEN! Saludos

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Damas y Caballeros, aquí Ultimate con un nuevo fic mensual que espero le guste, sin más que aclarar, les dejo el fic.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por cierto, déjenme aclarar que esto **no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales**

Una musiquita típica de un noticiero suena mientras luz se prende iluminando una mesa con una galaxia en el fondo, sentados en esta, estaban Multiverso y Dimentor, los OC's de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Hola lectores-Empezó el chico bueno e inocente mientras debajo de él aparecía su nombre-Soy Multiverso acompañado de Dimentor, mi buen... ¿Padre?... ¿Hermano?... Oye Dimentor... ¿Cuál de los dos eres?

-Ni uno ni otro...-Respondió con pesar el tipo de la armadura mientras otro letrero decía su nombre-Soy el mismo Dimentor genérico que acompaña a Ultimate en comentarios, anuncios, respuestas y demás... Como tú, por lo que no soy ni el loco que quiere destruir la existencia ni el que loco la va a querer destruir... Pero bueno, pasemos con esta vaina, para que pueda ir a ver Deadpool.

-Esto… Aún no se estrena.

-¡MIERDA!

-Bien... Como estaba diciendo, Dimentor y un servidor les estaremos dando las noticias del acontecer diario en la cabeza de Ultimate, así que esperemos que les guste este noticiero y nos apoyen con sus comentarios.

-Bien, pasemos a los titulares:

 **-¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Ultimate confirma Yaoi en "El nuevo Guardia"!**

 **-Problemas en vísperas de aniversario**

 **-¿Ultimate dejara el manga?**

 **-¿Especiales de Cumpleaños y San Valentín?**

 **-¿Ultimate se atreverá a subir Lemmon?**

 **-"La gran apuesta de Ultimate"**

 **-Corresponsal: Una casa de juegos**

 **Esto y más en Noticias Dimensionales**

Suena la música y la mesa es iluminada de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos a Noticias Dimensionales, el noticiero mensual que da las noticias más irrelevantes de Fanfiction (Y ahora también Wattpad). Soy Multiverso y espero que estén bien.

-Solo terminemos esto cuanto antes.

-Bien, como primer noticia tenemos la confirmación del Yaoi en el más reciente fic de Ultimate Dimentor el cual es **"El Nuevo Guardia"**. Del cual se verá un poco en **"El Nuevo Guardia"** y este será explorado aún más a fondo en su secuela.

-No sabemos quién será el animatrónico masculino que complete la pareja... Lo único que sabemos es que Arturo está más que jodido... ¡Y TODO ES CULPA DEL TOY MARIOLDEN!

-Y hablando de eso pasemos con nuestro corresponsal Arturo Molina, adelante Arti.

 **A las afueras de una casa**

-Hola, Multiverso, Dimentor, estoy en lo que me dijeron es Tierra-EWTP y pues sí, déjenme les comento que hoy vamos a conocer a una niña muy juguetona, se llama Emily, espero y que se encuentre en casa-Dijo acercándose a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hola?!-Al no ver a nadie, decide entrar, pero de repente la puerta se cierra, este trata de abrir inútilmente, entonces ve alrededor y se asusta al ver en la casa una muñeca que estaba parada como si nada, voltea a la puerta un segundo y vuelve a voltear y la muñeca está más cerca de él-¡KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHHH! ¡AYÚDENME CHICOS!

Se corta la transmisión...

-¿Arti?... Esto... En lo que nos reconectamos con Arti pasaremos a la siguiente nota, Dimentor ayúdame.

-Si... Bien, en otras noticias, Ultimate se está saturando cerca de su primer aniversario, por un lado están los fics especiales que quiere hacer por su cumpleaños el 2 de Febrero, lo cual si esta vaina se publica en el día planeado será mañana o tal vez hoy si se retrasa-(Lo que al final paso DX)-O incluso puede que esto se retrase hasta después de que ello hubiera pasado, todo por la universidad, también hay que considerar la próxima fecha de San Valentín, que será dos días después de la primera semana de exámenes del actual semestre que cursa Ultimate... Y por último está el caso de su aniversario el 28 de Febrero todo eso sin contar que quiere terminar este mes su fic de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** y publicar el 15 nuevo capítulo de **"Mundos Combinados"** , además de otros 2 One-Shots que ha querido hacer desde el año pasado, sea como sea, la universidad será el principal obstáculo para que Ultimate cumpla su objetivo.

-En otras noticias... Ya recuperamos conexión con Arti, adelante Arturo.

 **En la casa**

-¡CHICOS AYÚDENME UNA MUÑECA POSEÍDA ME PERSIGUE Y...!-Se oye una risa malévola y un payaso aparece-¿Eh?...-Entonces el payaso lo ataca, Arturo logra quitárselo de encima y sale corriendo-¡AYÚDENME CHICOS! ¡A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES YO SOY UN SIMPLE MORTAL!

 **Se corta la transmisión**

-Esto... En lo que volvemos a establecer conexión con Arti, pasemos a la siguiente nota... Bien, continuando con la noticia de los especiales de Ultimate, una interrogante que deberíamos hacernos es... ¿Ultimate se atreverá a subir Lemmon? Esta es una interrogante que nos ha quitado el sueño, ya que los especiales de San Valentín y Aniversario, en especial los fics Yuri, son fuertes candidatos, pero Fanfiction no "acepta" material explicito, aunque por otro lado nadie obedece esa regla, en esta página hay fanfics lemmon que datan de años, incluso el idioma que más Lemmon tiene es el Inglés, lo cual es raro, ya que se supone que esa es la lengua de los creadores de esta página, además de que varios ni siquiera están en clasificación M, por lo que no hay un verdadero control sobre el lemmon en esta página.

-Por otro lado, Ultimate dijo tener un método infalible para subir lemmon sin romper las reglas, pero fuentes cercanas afirman de que está empezando a dudar en hacerlo ya que podría ya no solo meterse en problemas con una sino con hasta tres páginas al mismo tiempo. Por lo que si todo se concreta, muy posiblemente Ultimate suba los fics completos aquí, pero por otro tal vez se acobarde y no haga nada.

-Pero queridos Fanfictiodentes, ustedes tienen la última palabra, ¿Ultimate debería subir lemmon? Esperamos su respuesta.

-Y al parecer Arti está de nuevo con nosotros, adelante Arti.

 **En la casa**

Se ve a Arti corriendo por un pasillo.

-¡CHICOS! No puedo hablar mucho, me está persiguiendo un muñeco de ventrílocuo... El cual de muñeco no tiene nada.

-Pero... Pero...-Se detiene el muñeco un momento y Arti voltea a verlo-Yo soy hermoso...

-Ah... Sin el afán de ofender pero... En realidad eres horroroso...

- _GUAAA..._ ¡Emily! ¡La victima me dijo que soy feo!-Se fue llorando del lugar.

-Esto... Al parecer este tipo sabe dónde está la entrevistada, lo voy a seguir para terminar esta vaina... Mientras tanto, adelante estudio... ¡OYE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Se va la transmisión no sin antes de que la cámara captara a la muñeca y el payaso viendo atónitos como el castaño perseguía al muñeco.

-Bien, en otras noticias, tenemos la crisis económica que ya afecto a Ultimate. La subida del dólar, hizo que los mangas de Panini que Ultimate sigue aumenten de precio, de 69... Jeje 69... Pesos a 75 pesos, puesto a que el dinero que obtiene sale de lo que le sobra a la semana de lo que le dan para pasajes, y que incluso descaradamente se ahorra regresando de la universidad caminando, pero a pesar de eso, Ultimate no puede seguir ese ritmo de publicación, por lo que varias series de manga que sigue tendrá que dejarlas, los candidatos más fuertes para ser dejados son Assasination Classroom, del cual llego al tomo 3, aunque lo dejo muy intrigado el fin de este tomo, Bleach, del cual tiene los tomos del 2 al 9 y Naruto, del cual ya se perdió dos tomos que abarcan partes que el aún no ha visto del anime, por lo que este en definitiva se va, los tomos que al menos planea seguir adquiriendo son One Piece, High School DXD, Dragón Ball y Sailor Moon, de High School DXD tiene 4 de los 8 tomos manga, por lo que sería la primera y última serie de la cual podría jactarse de darle un seguimiento continuo hasta el final, One Piece va por los inicios del arco de Barroque Works, en Wishky Peak, ya acercándose a donde se quedó en la lectura en digital, que fue Skypea, de Dragón Ball ya tiene los 10 primeros tomos faltándole solo el 2 y Sailor Moon, a pesar de que esta desde el principio costo 99 pesos por la inclusión de páginas a color, él tiene ya los 3 primeros tomos, lo cual le daría otra oportunidad de jactarse de darle un seguimiento continuo hasta el final.

-¿Pero que hará con las series que dejara?, se preguntaran, bien, eso tiene una respuesta sencilla, en las vacaciones de verano, tiene planeado conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo que de ahí sacaría mucho dinero y podría comprarse los tomos que le faltan en el Distribuidor Panini en su ciudad incluso podría sustentarse para unos cuantos meses más, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, estaremos informando.

-Ahora regresemos con Arti. Adelante Arti.

 **En el sótano de la casa**

-Si Dimentor, Multiverso, pues aquí que ya encontré a Emily, la chica y sus amigos me han dado una tregua temporal para la entrevista, por lo que será mejor que empecemos, antes de que se impacienten-Voltea a la chica y sus juguetes-Hola Emily, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muerta.

-Esto... Bien, empecemos con esto, ¿Podrías contarnos un poco de ti?

-Estoy muerta, mate a mis padres y estos son mis amigos.

-Ok... ¿Cómo lograste llamar a ese repartidor?

-Tengo mis métodos, use el celular de mis padres muertos.

-Esto... Bien, ¿Por qué querían matar al pobre repartidor?

-Estábamos muy aburridos y llame a mis amigos de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y me recomendaron cazar humanos vivos por la noche.

-¡¿También conoces a los animatrónicos?!... Vaya, el mundo sí que es pequeño...

-Además así tendríamos Pizza gratis...

-¡¿PORQUE TODAS LAS ALMAS EN PENA TIENE ESA SAÑA CON LOS EMPLEADOS DE PIZZERÍAS?!-Grito Arturo levantándose molesto-¡¿QUE LES HEMOS HECHO?! ¡NOSOTROS SOLO QUEREMOS GANAR UN POCO DE DINERO DE MANERA HONRADA! ¡PERO USTEDES...! ¡USTEDES NOS QUIEREN MATAR! ¡ESO NO SE VALE! ¡ESO NO SE VALE!

-¿Ya termino la entrevista?-Pregunto la niña.

-Supongo, bien nos vemos-Dijo Arturo dispuesto a irse.

-Oh no-Dijeron la niña y sus muñecos-¡Jamás saldrás de aquí!

-¿Eh?...-Ve como se acercan-¡KYAAAA!-Sale corriendo perseguido por todos.

 **Se corta la transmisión**

-Ok, ahora pasemos con Body Master y los deportes, adelante Body.

-Hola... ¡Amigos míos!-Dijo Body Master-Todos los fans le hemos puesto al hombre morado el nombre de Vincent, pero y si les dijera que su verdadero nombre del asesino es Chanchito... ¿Cómo se quedan? Uouououo...

 **Body Review... Mini.**

-¡¿Qué clase de apertura de sección de deportes es esa?!-Se quejó Dimentor.

-¿Deportes? ¿En un megaverso UD? ¿Eso existe?

-¿No hay noticias de deportes?-Pregunto Multiverso.

-No hay deportes aquí, ya Ultimate los odia, recuérdalo.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada... Esperemos que Ultimate tenga algo para la próxima emisión.

-Bueno...-Entonces se abre un portal en el techo del cual sale Arturo muy malherido cayendo de cara al suelo.

- _Auch..._

-Arti, genial, justo al chico que necesitamos...

-Estoy indispuesto.

-Solo di con Body Master las dos últimas noticias mientras Dimentor y yo vamos por un café.

-Ok, pero tráiganme uno a mi también.

-Y a mí.

-Bueno.

Entonces el héroe y villano le dan sus lugares al pervertido y al cobarde pasivo.

-Hola chicos, soy Body Master.

-Y yo Arturo Molina.

-Y los acompañaremos en el último segmento.

-Bien, como primera noticia, tenemos que... ¡ULTIMATE CONFIRMO YAOI EN MI FIC! ¡¿QUE LE HICE PARA QUE ME ODIARA TANTO?! T.T

-Esto Arti... Esa ya paso.

-Cierto ToT... Bueno, les diré cuáles son los One-Shots tentativos a estrenarse por las festividades que Ultimate tendrá este mes... Como su agenda está cada vez más apretada, diremos los que en definitiva piensa sacar, para que sepan sus planes por si se retrasa, lo cual es lo más probable.

 **-Dos One-Shots Hetero de Urusei Yatsura.**

 **-Un One-Shot Yuri de One Piece.**

 **-Un One-Shot Hetero de FNAF.**

 **-Un One-Shot... ¿Yaoi? De FNAF... ¡TODO POR EL FRUTO TOY MARIOLDEN!... ¡VALE VERDURA LA FRUTA VIDA!**

 **-Un One-Shot Yuri de Ranma.**

 **-Un One-Shot gore de Star Wars.**

 **-Un One-Shot gore de Dragón Ball**

 **-Un One-Shot hetero de... ¿Pacman?**

 **-Y un One-Shot crossover de... Al parecer este es aun sorpresa.**

-Neta, ¿Ahora de cual se fumó Ultimate?

-Ni idea. Pero bueno, ahora pasaremos con la gran apuesta de Ultimate, como saben él quiere terminar el fic de él nuevo guardia ¿Lo lograra? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Pero Ultimate se va a lo grande.

-¡SI NO TERMINA EL FIC O AL MENOS LLEGA A LA NOCHE 7 ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL MES!

-¡LANZARA UN FIC DE PREGUNTAS Y RETOS!

-Pero bueno, con esto terminamos la trasmisión de hoy, espero les haya gustado, les deseamos un buen mes.

Se iban a ir, cuando de repente Ultimate apareció.

-¡Momento! Esto no acaba sin una buena canción-Dijo el autor-Por ser la primera emisión quiero un dueto, decídanse quienes y que van a cantar-Dice antes de retirarse.

-¡FRUTA VIDA!-Dijeron los 4.

Después de un piedra, papel o tijera, Dimentor y Arturo serían los primeros en cantar y Body Master escogió la canción.

Arturo y Dimentor estaban sentados y con guitarras.

Empiezan a tocar.

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Me quedo callado._

Y se detienen.

…

Entonces cuatro rayos caen del cielo dándole uno a cada uno.

-¡Tiene que ser algo mejor que eso!-Se oyó la voz del autor en todo el lugar-¡Canten esto!-Entonces un papel aparece delante de los cantantes.

-Bueno...-Dijeron los dos con pesar antes de empezar de nuevo.

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo viaje por distintos países_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Conocí las más lindas mujeres_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo probé deliciosa comida_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo bailé ritmos muy diferentes_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Desde México fui a Patagonia_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y en España unos años viví_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Me esforcé por hablar el idioma_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Pero yo nunca lo conseguí…_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil es hablar el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Porque todo lo que dices tiene otra definición_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil entender el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Si lo aprendes, no te muevas de región_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil es hablar el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Porque todo lo que dices tiene otra definición_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil entender el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo ya me doy por vencido "Para mi país me voy"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Yo estudiaba el castellano cuando hacia la secundaria_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _De excursión de promoción nos fuimos a las Islas Canarias_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _En el viaje comprendí que de español no sabía nada_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y decidí estudiar filología hispana en Salamanca_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Terminada la carrera yo viajé a Ciudad de México_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Sentía que necesitaba enriquecer mi léxico_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Muy pronto vi que con el español tenía una tara_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y decidí estudiar otros tres años_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡EN GUADALAJARA!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Cuatro meses en Bolivia_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Un post grado en Costa Rica_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y unos cursos de lectura con un profesor de Cuba_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tanto estudio y tanto esfuerzo, y al final tú ya lo ves_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡ESTE IDIOMA NO SE ENTIENDE!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡NI AL DERECHO NI AL REVÉS!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil es hablar el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Porque todo lo que dices tiene otra definición_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil entender el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo ya me doy por vencido "Para mi país me voy"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _En Venezuela compré con mi plata una camisa de pana_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y mis amigos me decían "¡Ese es mi pana! ¡Ese es mi pana!"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y en Colombia el porro es un ritmo alegre que se canta_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pero todos me miran mal cuando yo digo que me encanta_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Los chilenos dicen cuando hay algo lejos "Que está a la chucha"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y en Colombia el mal olor de las axilas "Es la chucha"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Mientras tanto en Uruguay a ese olor le dicen "chivo"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y el diccionario define al chivo como a una "cabra con barbuchas"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Beee..._

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y cambiando una vocal la palabra queda "chucho"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y "chucho" es un perrito en Salvador y Guatemala_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y en Honduras es tacaño, y a Jesús le dicen Chucho_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con tantas definiciones, ¡¿Cómo se usa esa puta palabra?!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Chucho es frío en Argentina_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Chucho en Chile es una cárcel_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Chucho en México si hay alguien_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Con el don de ser muy hábil_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _El chucho de Chucho es un chucho ladrando_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y por chucho a Chucho lo echaron al chucho_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _El Chucho era frío y lo agarró un chucho_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Que chucho" decía_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Extraño a mi chucho"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil es hablar el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Porque todo lo que dices tiene otra definición_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil entender el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo ya me doy por vencido "Para mi país me voy"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Comencé por aprender los nombres de los alimentos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pero fríjol es 'poroto' y 'habichuela' al mismo tiempo_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y aunque estaba confundido con lo que comía en la mesa_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _De algo yo estaba seguro_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Un "strawberry" es una fresa_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y que sorpresa cuando en México a mí me dijeron 'fresa'_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Por tener ropa de Armani y pedir un buen vino en la mesa_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Con la misma ropa me dijeron "cheto" en Argentina_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _"_ _Cheto es fresa" yo pensé, y pregunté en el mercado en la esquina:_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _"_ _Aquí están buenas las chetas?"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y la cajera se enojó_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _"_ _¡Ándate a la re pu...!"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _¡… que te re-mil parió!"_

 ** _Arturo:_** _"_ _Y fresas, parce"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Me dijo un colombiano mientras vio que yo mareado me sentaba en una silla._

 ** _-Arturo:_** _"_ _Hermanito no sea bruto, y apúntese en la mano"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _¡En Buenos Aires a la fresa le dicen frutilla!"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo me cansé de pasar por idiota_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Digo lo que a mí me enseñan y nadie entiende ni jota_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y si "ni jota" no se entiende pues pregunte en Bogotá_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Yo me rindo, me abro_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _¡ME VOY PA' CANADÁ!"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Un pastel es un ponqué, y un ponqué es una torta_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡Y una torta el puñetazo que me dio una española en la boca!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ella se veía muy linda caminando por la playa_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Yo quería decirle algún piropo para conquistarla_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Me acerqué y le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Se volteó_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Me gritó_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡ME ESCUPIÓ Y ME CACHETEÓ!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _"_ _Capullo" yo le dije, porque estaba muy bonita_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y si capullo es un insulto, ¿Quién me explica la maldita cancioncita?_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Lindo capullo de alelí, si tú supieras mi dolor"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Correspondieras a mi amor, y calmaras mi sufri fri fri fri"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Sufrimiento es lo que yo tengo_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y por más que yo me esfuerzo yo a ti nunca te comprendo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya no sé lo que hay que hacer, para hacerse entender_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _La plata de mis clases no quisieron devolver_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil es hablar el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Porque todo lo que dices tiene otra definición_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Que difícil entender el español_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo ya me doy por vencido "Para mi planeta me voy"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _En España al líquido que suelta la carne la gente le dice "jugo"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Por otro lado, en España al jugo de frutas la gente le dice "zumo"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Me dijeron también que el "sumo" pontífice manda en la religión_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y yo siempre creí que un sumo era en gordo en tanga peleando en Japón_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Conocí a una andaluza, se llamaba Concepción_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Su marido le decía "Concha de mi corazón"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _"_ _Vámonos para Argentina", le dije en una ocasión_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _"_ _Yo lo siento, pero si me dices "concha" creo que allá mejor no voy"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _"_ _Pero Concha que te pasa, si es un muy lindo país"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _"_ _Hay incluso el que compara Buenos Aires con Paris"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _"_ _De mi apodo allá se burlan de la forma más mugrienta"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Y siempre hay cada pervertido que de paso se calienta"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y con tantos anglicismos todo es más complicado_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Si traduces textualmente no tienen significado:_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _"_ _I will call you back"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Te diría cualquier gringo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _"_ _Yo te llamo pa´ trá"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Te dicen en Puerto Rico_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Ojos" es "Eyes", "Ice" es "Hielo"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡"YELLOW" EL COLOR DE LA "YEMA" DEL HUEVO!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Oso" es "Bear", y "Ver" es "See"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _"_ _Si" es una nota que en inglés es "B"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y aparte "B" es una "Abeja" y también es "Ser"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y "Sir" Michael le decía a mi profe de inglés_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y el que cuida tu edificio es un "Guachimán"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y con los chicos de tu barrio sales a "Hanguear"_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y la glorieta es un "Romboy"_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y te vistes con "Overol"_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFÍCIL SABER CÓMO DIABLOS HABLAR ESPAÑOL?!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _No es que no quiera, perdí la paciencia_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _La ciencia de este idioma no me entra en la consciencia_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo creía que, cargando un diccionario en mi mochila_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y anotando en un diario todas las palabras que durante el día aprendía_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y leyendo, viajando, charlando, estudiando_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y haciendo amigos en cada esquina_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Y probando todo tipo de comida y comprando enciclopedias y antologías_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡YO PENSE QUE APRENDERÍA!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡Y QUE CON FE LO LOGRARÍA!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡MIS ESFUERZOS FUERON EN VANO!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo creía que hablaría el castellano, pero ya no, no, no, no, no_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Que difícil es hablar el español_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Porque todo lo que dices tiene otra definición_

 **-Arturo:** "En Chile polla es una apuesta colectiva, en cambio en España es el pene. Alguna gente en México al pene le dice pitillo, y pitillo en España es un cigarrillo y en Venezuela un cilindro de plástico para tomar las bebidas. El mismo cilindro en Bolivia se conoce como pajita, pero pajita en algunos países significa masturbacioncita, y masturbación en México puede decirse chaqueta, que a la vez es una especie de abrigo en Colombia, país en el que a propósito una gorra con visera es una cachucha, y cachucha en Argentina es una vagina, pero allá a la Vagina también le dicen Concha, y Conchudo en Colombia es alguien descarado o alguien fresco, y un fresco en Cuba es un irrespetuoso ¡Y YA ESTOY MAMADO!

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Pero "mamado" de qué?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Mamado de borracho?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Mamado de chupeteado?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Mamado de harto?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _This is exhausting!_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _Yo ya me doy por vencido_

 ** _-Arturo y Dimentor:_** _¡PARA MI PAÍS ME VOY!_

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

-Bien, ya terminamos esta vaina...

-Ahora vengan a responder los primeros 3 comentarios de mi especial de año nuevo-Se oyó decir a la voz de Ultimate.

-No...-Se quejaron los 4.

-¿Quejas?-Entonces más rayos cayeron sobre los 4, más al rato los 4 y Ultimate estaban listos para responder comentarios.

Entonces entro el primer comentarista, **Hero Grunt Ruvif.**

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE PERO KE ZUKULENTO"

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola amigo, me alegra que te gustara :D

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRTE UNA COSA; HAY QUE TRABAJAR ÉSE AUTOESTIMA HEE CHAVO, LA VERDAD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo intentare, lo que pasa es que bueno-Se sube una mesa para bailar-¡ANTES MUERTO QUE ARROGANTE! ¡HAY QUE ARROGANTE!-De repente se detiene-Vale, esto fue extraño hasta para mí-Dice antes de bajarse.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "HOO SI, ZUKULENCIA PURA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Sí! ¡LA ZUKULENCIA DOMINARA EL MUNDO! ¡HE DICHO!

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "CON MUCHÍSIMO GUSTO ACEPTARÉ ÉSTE ZUKULENTO DIMENTOR DE ORO, LO PONDRE EN LA REPISA DE MI CAMAROTE EN CUANTO DESPEGUEMOS"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entendido capitán Hero.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE, DEBO RECORDARTE QUE ME SECUESTRASTE Y SOLO POR SER TU NO LOS HE MATADO A TODOS, ADEMÁS TARDE DE ASENDENCIA NO PUEDE DESPEGAR SIN MI Y SE ME ESTA HACIENDO TARDE, ¿NO TENDRAS UNA NAVE O TRANSPORTE QUE ME LLEVE A SANGHELIOS?, AHORA.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Naves? ¿Transporte? ¿Eso se usa aún? Ok no XD, bueno, si esas cosas son bonitas si quieres disfrutar del paisaje, pero si lo que quieres es llegar rápido, esta es mi recomendación-Dice abriendo un portal-Ah, mis hermosos portales lo mejor de lo mejor, la tele-trasportación también es rápida pero más riesgosa, así que pasa por este portal para llegar en un segundo.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "NOS VEMOS, QUE LA ZUKULENCIA ESTE CON USTEDES 5!"

Dijo el lector antes de cruzar el portal.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Que la sukulencia te acompañe, saludos amigo :D

 **-Body Master:** Si, sukulentia-Dice extasiado.

 **-Dimentor:** No sé qué decir realmente...

 **-Arturo:** _"_ _¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Acaso ese tipo sabe que soy un pervertido de closet?"_

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Acaso Ultimate solo atrae a un montón de indecentes?

 **-Body Master:** Oh, vamos Multi, acepta tu perversión-Dice poniéndole un manga Yuri en toda la cara.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡APARTA ESA MARRANADA DE MÍ!-Dijo totalmente rojo con un hilito casi imperceptible de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

 **-Arturo:** Homofóbico

 **-Multiverso:** ¡NO SOY HOMOFÓBICO!-Grita sonrojado-Solo considero que ver a dos personas mientras están en la intimidad es indecente y una violación a la privacidad, independientemente si son dos mujeres, dos hombres o uno de cada uno.

 **-Dimentor:** Marica.

 **-Multiverso:** No soy un marica

 **-Body Master:** Además, no necesariamente tienen que ser dos, pueden ser más, incluso con uno o una vasta...-Dice antes de recibir una cachetada de un Multiverso muy sonrojado.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡PERVERTIDO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tsundere afeminado.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN ULTIMATE?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, dejémonos de estas vainas y pasemos al siguiente.

Entonces paso **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "¡Gracias por el Dimentor de Oro!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No es nada amigo, te lo mereces, así que disfrútalo :D

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Y espero que, en 2016, pueda seguir leyendo tus magníficos fics."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo, yo también muero por ver más de tus increíbles fics, saludos :D

Luego paso el siguiente lector **Loser93**.

 **-Loser93:** "Feliz 2016 para ti también, Dimentor :D ya que dije que pasaba nada, con que no le hagas yaoi :P"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias, y descuida, el único que hará Yaoi aquí es Arturo.

 **-Arturo:** ¡ME LLEVA LA CHIN...!-Antes de que terminara de decir la grosería un ladrillo salvaje apareció y cayó sobre su cabeza noqueándolo.

 **-Loser93:** "PD: Me alegra ver que alguien leyese Bardock en la ciudad de Karakura, y gracias por los Dimentor de oro!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, mis años de lector anónimo, esos si eran buenos tiempos-Dice con un toque de nostalgia-Y de nada, te lo mereces amigo, saludos :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Espero les haya gustado, hasta la siguiente :D

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Me quedo callado de German Garmendia. XD**

 **-Qué difícil es hablar español de Inténtalo Carito**


	2. C04: Boletín Especial

**Publicado Originalmente el: 16 de Febrero de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ni yo sé por qué reedito esto :v

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Damas y Caballeros, aquí Ultimate con un pequeño informe, espero aclare algunas cosas.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Arturo y Dimentor corrían por un pasillo poniéndose sus trajes a las prisas y con uno que otro tropezón, mientras una alarma sonaba.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?!-Dijo Arturo mientras se ponía la corbata.

-Por qué Ultimate quiere pedir una disculpa pública y decidió usar esta vaina para ello.

-Era una pregunta retórica, menso-Dijo mientras se ponía un zapato mientras daba brincos.

-Cállate, chico que casi fue violado por una polla.

-¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡Y no lo digas así que se oye mal!

-Oh, perdón... Chico que casi fue violado por una polla.

-Al menos a mí no me pateo en los testículos una niña en mi tercer capítulo.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Dijo antes de entrar a la habitación que daba la puerta al final del pasillo y ambos se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas.

 **Boletín especial**

Una vez más la musiquita de noticiero empezó a sonar mientras las cámaras enfocaban a Arturo y Dimentor.

-Hola lectores de Fanfiction-Empezó Arturo con el letrero de su nombre debajo de él-Aquí que interrumpimos sus actualizaciones para darles un pequeño boletín especial.

-Así es, Arti-Concordó Dimentor, con el letrero de su nombre debajo de él-Hoy Ultimate cito a una rueda de prensa para dar lo que parece ser una disculpa pública, pero pasemos con nuestros corresponsales Body Master y Multiverso, adelante chicos.

 **Mientras en la rueda de prensa**

-Sí, así es Dimentor-Dijo Multiverso saludando con su letrero abajo de el-Ultimate quiere mandar una disculpa pública.

-No sabemos de qué se trata todo esto-Prosiguió Multiverso con su letrero-Solo sabemos 2 cosas, primero que Ultimate en unos momentos se subirá al podio a dar sus declaraciones, y dos, que somos los únicos periodistas aquí-Dijo mientras la cámara mostraba que los periodistas de fondo eran figuras de cartón que se cayeron al instante.

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor, no se muevan**

Y entonces el autor y gobernante de tantos mundos y Megaversos, Ultimate Dimentor subió al atril para dar un mensaje a sus seguidores mientras se oía una música patriótica.

-Damas y Caballeros, el día de hoy me dirijo a ustedes, pidiendo perdón debido a que no he podido ni siquiera escribir uno de los tantos One-Shots de San Valentín, por lo que haré lo siguiente, escribiré todos los One-Shots que me propuse e intentare publicarlos todos juntos el 28 de este mes, por lo que les pediré paciencia.

\- -Además este mes, otra vez no habrá episodio de **"Mundos Combinados"** , espero y no haiga problema con ello.

\- -Y por último, por todo esto de los One-Shots el nuevo capítulo de "El nuevo Guardia" tardara más de lo esperado y si, en automático perdí mi propia apuesta, así que estén al pendiente, pero viéndole el lado positivo, al menos los que quieran enviar su OC´s para esa historia tienen hasta fin de mes para hacerlo, esta será la última prórroga, así que será mejor que los que quieran mandarme un OC se apresuren.

\- -También quiero alertar que paginas fraudulentas han estado robando historias y perfiles de nuestros Fanfictions, por lo que solicito de la manera más atenta que denuncien este tipo de páginas, y tengan cuidado de no abrir sesiones en las mismas, de momento sé que la única que sigue activa hasta el momento es la página de talkfictions, pero les recomiendo estar alerta por si otra de estas páginas intenta alzarse, agradecimientos especiales a **mi informante secreto** por el informe.

\- -Bien, eso sería todo por el momento, saludos-Y se va por donde vino.

-Y eso es todo-Dijo Body Master viendo a la cámara-Los One-Shots tendrán que esperar y nos están pirateando, así que alerta, regresamos con ustedes chicos.

 **De regreso al canal**

-Entendido Body Master-Agradeció Dimentor-Y bueno, como es un boletín especial, NO RESPONDEREMOS COMENTARIOS POR EL MOMENTO, así que aguántense, además, tenemos otra situación aquí, ¿Ves algo Arti?-Dijo volteando a sus espaldas

-Nada-Digo apuntando al cielo con una metralleta y vestido con un traje de camuflaje militar-Pero si algún copión se acerca-Hace una pausa para cargar el arma-Le perforare el pecho.

-Bien dicho hermano-Dijeron Body Master y Multiverso llegando con las mismas ropas militares y poniéndose a los costados de Dimentor y Arturo.

-Bien-Dijo Dimentor antes de sacar un puro-No me gusta fumar, pero la situación lo amerita-Dijo antes de encender el puro y llevarlo a su boca, pero con el casco, el puro se cayó de su mano-¡FRUTA VIDA!

-¡AHÍ VIENEN!-Dijo Arturo viendo un montón de aviones con logos de páginas piratas de Fanfiction acercándose.

-¡DERRIBEMOS A ESOS HIJOS DE FRUTA!-Grito Body Master antes de empezar a disparar a quemarropa junto a sus hermanos.

 **Y mientras con el autor**

Ultimate estaba en su computadora trabajando.

-Fruta tarea-Dijo por lo bajo mientras por la ventana veía a sus OC´s combatir-Quisiera poder ayudarlos-Dijo antes de regresar al trabajo-¡FRUTA VIDA!


	3. C05: Noticias Dimensionales 2

**Noticias Dimensionales 2**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 4 de Marzo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Enserio… ¿Díganme porque reedito esto?... Y más aún… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TAMBIÉN LO PUBLICO EN WATTPAD?!

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 2**

La musiquita típica de noticiero suena mientras la luz se prende iluminando una mesa con una galaxia en el fondo, sentado en esta, estaban Multiverso y Dimentor, los OC's de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Hola lectores-Empezó el chico alegre mientras debajo de él aparecía su nombre-Soy Multiverso aquí en una nueva emisión de su espacio de noticias favorito…. Y perdonen el retraso, la universidad de Ultimate, ya saben…

-Y aquí también estoy yo, Dimentor-Dijo el tipo de la armadura mientras otro letrero decía su nombre-Aquí listo para terminar esto.

-¿No te gusta hacer esto?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Bien... Como estaba diciendo, Dimentor y un servidor les estaremos dando las noticias del acontecer diario en la cabeza de Ultimate, así que esperemos que les guste la emisión de hoy y nos apoyen con sus comentarios.

-Bien, pasemos a los titulares:

 **-¡Los sabíamos! ¡Ultimate no pudo con su gran celebración de aniversario!**

 **-Mes de One-Shots**

 **-Ultimate y el manga, la historia de una agridulce relación.**

 **-Ultimate "Videos Locos" Dimentor regresa al ataque**

 **-Lemmon, Lemmon Everywhere**

 **-Ultimate perdió su propia apuesta**

 **-Cuando las herramientas fallan**

 **-Corresponsal: El Bosque de las hojas**

 **Esto y más en Noticias Dimensionales**

Suena la música y la mesa es iluminada de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos a Noticias Dimensionales, el noticiero mensual que da las noticias más irrelevantes de Fanfiction. Soy Multiverso y espero que estén bien.

-Solo terminemos esto cuanto antes.

-Bien, primero les queremos decir que Ultimate Dimentor no pudo hacer todos los One-Shots que quería para su aniversario… Body Master entrevistara en vivo a Ultimate al respecto, adelante Body.

 **En una casa frente a un closet cerrado**

-Si chicos-Decía el pervertido con el letrerito con su nombre-Aquí estamos para entrevistar a Ultimate-Dice antes de abrir la puerta del closet encontrando a Ultimate llorando junto a un bote con helado.

-¡WUA WUA! ¡SOY UNA DECEPCIÓN COMO ESCRITOR!

-Ultimate, ¿Qué se siente haber fallado en tu cometido?... Otra vez…-El escritor solo cerró la puerta de golpe y lloro aún más fuerte.

-¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE EL HELADO ES IMAGINARIO!

-Pues ya lo ven, el autor está muy decepcionado consigo mismo… Adelante estudio.

 **De regreso al foro**

-Ok…-Exclamo Multiverso-Debido a esto, Ultimate intentara subir a lo largo de este mes los One-Shots, esperemos lo mejor. Pasemos con la siguiente nota, Ultimate y su relación con el manga.

-Bien, como ya hemos informado previamente, Ultimate esta en dificultades económicas, ya que cada vez salen más series que quiere, y esta lo de las que ya sigue… Por lo que ha estado ofreciendo "Ayuda" con las... _cof, cof_ , hacer _cof, cof_ … tareas de sus compañeros, lo cual le ha estado consumiendo su ya de por si escaso tiempo… Si, Ultimate estará muy ocupado estos meses.

-Y eso no es lo peor, descubrimos que Ultimate tiene un serio problema, ya que, como si eso no fuera suficiente, él ha empleado gran parte de su tiempo libre a escribir, por lo que ha estado comprando más mangas de los que puede leer, si, nuestro creador se volvió un consumista acumulador obsesivo.

-Ahora, dejando el manga de lado, Ultimate últimamente también ha estado invirtiendo tiempo en aprender a usar Adobe Premiere Pro, programa de edición de video de la suit de Adobe, ¿Significara esto un regreso triunfal para el canal de Ultimate en Youtube? Es muy probable.

-Ahora, regresando al tema de los One-Shots, como nadie le digo nada, Ultimate lo confirma, ¡HABRÁ LEMMON EN LA CUENTA!

-Como lo oyeron, Ultimate subirá Lemmon, esto será en algunos de los One-Shots que va a publicar este mes, nuestro creador espera que les encante este tipo de contenido y tienen su permiso para "tocarse" con él… Multi, ¿Cuánto apuestas a que le lloverán los pervertidos y arenosos con esto a Ultimate?

-No pienso apostar en algo como eso, es obvio que perdería… Como Ultimate y su EPIC FAIL de este mes.

-Cierto-Dijo antes de voltear de nuevo a la cámara, como recordaran, en nuestra pasada emisión, comentamos que Ultimate hizo la apuesta de terminar el fic de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** antes de este mes y obviamente no pudo cumplirla.

 **Flashback**

-Pero bueno, ahora pasaremos con la gran apuesta de Ultimate, como saben él quiere terminar el fic de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** ¿Lo lograra? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Pero Ultimate se va a lo grande.

-¡SI NO TERMINA EL FIC O AL MENOS LLEGA A LA NOCHE 7 ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL MES!

-¡LANZARA UN FIC DE PREGUNTAS Y RETOS!

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Sí, Ultimate definitivamente perdió la apuesta y ahora les debe a sus leales lectores un fic e preguntas y retos… Pero ustedes digan, **¿Qué lo empiece de una vez o después de terminar el fic de Arti?** Ustedes tienen la última palabra.

-Pero, ¿Qué opina Ultimate de esto? Nuestro corresponsal Body Master se los hará saber, adelante Body…

 **De nuevo en la casa**

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-Dice tocando el intercomunicador de su oreja-Bien…-Dice con pesar antes de abrir la puerta del closet y pone el micrófono frente a Ultimate-Lord Ultimate, ¿Qué opina de haber perdido su propia apuesta?-Ante esto el lector deja de llorar un momento, toma una guitarra y se la rompe en la cabeza antes de encerrarse a seguir llorando, ante lo que Body Master voltea a la cámara antes de decir irritado-Ahí tienen.

-¡WUA WUA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ESTÁ BIEN QUE IBA A PERDERLA A PROPÓSITO! ¡PERO QUERÍA ESTAR MÍNIMO EN LA NOCHE CINCO PARA EMPEZAR EL SHOW!-Se oye decir al escritor el closet, ante lo que Body Master se quedó con una cara de POKER FACE.

 **De regreso al foro**

Los dos presentes estuvieron con la misma cara de POKER FACE, hasta que Multiverso reacciono.

-Bueno, ¿Pero qué opinan los distintos personajes al respecto? ¿Les parece la idea? Hablamos con ellos, tanto los que ya ha manejado, como los que piensa manejar en algún futuro, para preguntarles sus posturas, pasemos al clip.

Entonces los dos se ven y se abrazan a llorar sabiendo que sus almas estaban condenadas.

 **Video**

 **Aparecen los distintos personajes uno por uno, con su nombre respectivo debajo de ellos.**

 **-Arturo Molina: Por lo que he leído en otros fics de preguntas, eso solo significa una cosa… ¡Ataque de Fujoshis!-Dice con mucho miedo-Por lo que no, no me gustaría.**

 **-Body Master: A mí me da igual, mientras no me obliguen a nada-Dice mientras lee una Play-boy.**

 **-Multiverso: No me molestaría.**

 **-Dimentor: ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!**

 **-Miko, Isusch y Kevin: ¡NO!**

 **-Judie: Si hay Yaoi, ¡SÍ!-Dice ganándose la mirada de sus amigos.**

 **-Miko, Isusch y Kevin: ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!**

 **-Los animatrónicos: Ya hemos visto lo que pasa en otros fics de preguntas y retos hacia nosotros, por lo que… ¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!**

 **-Los Guardias: ¡NO!**

 **-Ranma: ¡No!**

 **-Sailor Moon: ¡No!**

 **-Ataru Moroboshi: ¡No!**

 **-Naruto: ¡No!**

 **-Inuyasha y Ahome: ¡No!**

 **-Personajes secundarios de Ranma, Urusei Yatsura, Sailor Moon, Naruto e Inuyasha: ¡No!**

 **-Acceso: No.**

 **-Los Vengadores: No.**

 **-La Liga de la Justicia: No.**

 **-Pingu: ¡NUT NUT!**

 **-Finn el humano: No.**

 **-Luke Skywalker: No.**

 **-Toto: No.**

 **-Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pikachu.**

 **-Tulio Triviño: No.**

 **-Issei y los demás de High School DXD: No.**

 **-Groot: Yo soy Groot.**

 **-Homero: Hmmm… Retos…**

 **-Luffy: No sería malo probar, shishishishishi…**

 **-Resto de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja: ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!**

 **-Goku (Niño): ¿Un show de preguntas y retos?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?**

 **-Goku (Adulto): No sé si a Milk le guste eso.**

 **-Goku (GT): Jajaja, creo que sería divertido, ¿No crees eso Vegeta?**

 **-Vegeta: ¡CÁLLATE KAKAROTTO!**

 **-Bob Esponja: No sé si pueda salir a la superficie para eso.**

 **-Batman: No… ¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!**

 **-Deadpool: ¡Claro! ¡A todos estos fics de Retos y Preguntas les falta más Deadpool!**

 **Fin del Video**

-Y como vieron, la mayoría no quiere el fic, pero Ultimate perdió la apuesta, por lo que todos los megaversos UD estamos condenados-Dijo Dimentor antes de tirarse a llorar en la mesa.

-Y pasando a una noticia, más alegre… Para nosotros los personajes, no tanto para ustedes lectores y menos para Ultimate como autor, la pila de su celular se hincho y ahora es muy incómodo de usar.

-Se apaga, se aloca, no guarda algunos progresos, a Ultimate cada vez le es más molesto tener que escribir en el celular, descuiden, no dejara de escribir, pero se tardara más… Y si se preguntan, ¿Por qué no se compra una pila o un celular nuevo?... No tiene dinero, y menos mientras no pueda resistir el comprar todos los mangas que se encuentre-Dijo Multiverso rascándose la nuca.

-Y ahora pasemos con la nota de Arti, ahora está de corresponsal en un bosque, adelante Arti.

 **En un bosque**

-Hola, Multiverso, Dimentor, estoy en lo que me dijeron es Tierra-S y pues sí, estoy en un bosque, lindo y oscuro y no sé qué emocionante y fantástica aventura me espera… ¿A quién engaño? Me espera algo malo, lo sé-Dice sollozando-Solo que no sé qué será-Entonces choca con un árbol y de este cae una hoja de papel-¿Eh?... _"Cuidado con Slenderman"_ … ¡Lo sabía!-Entonces el larguirucho apareció detrás de él-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguido por el tipo sin Facebook.

Se vio como lo perseguían mientras sonaba una música graciosa y entonces Arturo choco con una roca y los tentáculos lo atraparon y…

 **Problemas técnicos… Por favor no se mueva**

-¿Arti? ¿Arti?... Bueno, te veremos en las respuestas.

Entonces apareció Body Master.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?, si debemos ir a responder comentarios.

-A mí me tocó la canción de hoy…-Dijo con pesar.

-Oh, bueno, nos vemos-Dice Dimentor antes de desparecer en un destello junto a Multiverso.

-¡¿NO ME VAN A OFRECER TOMAR MI LUGAR?!... Mendigos, yo debería estar provocando Lemmon y Yuri, no cantando canciones desactualizadas… Pero bueno, a terminar con esto.

Entonces las luces se apagan y el fondo de la galaxia es cambiado por un mapa global.

-¡Y AHORA LAS CANCIONES DEL MUNDO PRESENTADAS A USTEDES POR BODY MASTER!

Entonces el OC´s empezó a cantar y bailar mientras señalaba los países mencionados.

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Estados Unidos, Canadá, México, Panamá, Haití, Jamaica, Perú_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _República Dominicana, Cuba, Caribe, Groenlandia, El Salvador._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana y siempre hay más._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Guatemala, Bolivia, después Argentina, Ecuador, Chile, arriba Brasil._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Costa Rica, Belice, Nicaragua, Bermudas, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam y Guyana Francesa, Barbados y Guam._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Noruega y Suecia, Islandia, Finlandia, Alemania reunificada._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Suiza, Australia, Checoslovaquia, Italia, Turquía y Grecia._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Polonia, Rumania, Escocia, Albania, Irlanda, Rusia y Omán._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Bulgaria, Arabia Saudita, Hungría, Chipre, Irak e Irán._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y Siria, El Líbano, Israel, Jordania, el Yemen Kuwait y Bahrein._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Holanda, El Ducado y Bélgica, Portugal, Francia, Inglaterra y España._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _India, Pakistán, Birmania, Afganistán, Tailandia, Nepal y Bután._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Kampuchea, Malasia, Bangladesh y Asia, China, Corea y Japón._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Mongolia y Laos, el Tibet, Indonesia, Islas Filipinas, Taiwán._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Siri Lanka, Nueva Guinea, Sumatra, Nueva Zelandia, Borneo y Vietnam._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _El Túnez, Marruecos, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Dijibouti, Botswana._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Mozambique, Zambia, Swazilandia, Gambia, la Guinea, Argelia y La Ghana._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Burundi, Lesotho y Malawi, Togo, el Sahara español ya no está,_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Níger, Nigeria, Chad y Liberia, Egipto, Benín y Gabón._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Tanzania, Somalia, Kenia y Mali, Sierra Leona y Argel._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Tahona y Namibia, Senegal, Libia, Camerún, Congo, Zaire._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Etiopía, Guinea, Bissau, Madagascar, Ruanda, Mallorca, Caimán, Hong Kong, Abú Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Creta, Mauritania y Transilvania, Mónaco, Lieschiestein, Malta, Palestina, Fidji, Australia y Sudán._

-Saludos-Dijo saludando a la cámara sin muchas ganas-Bien, pasemos a los reviews.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Entonces todos ya estaban listos para responder, primero los del **capítulo 1:**

 **-Arturo:** _¡Auch!_ -Decía con el cuerpo vendado de los pies hasta el cuello.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Qué te paso?

 **-Arturo:** Descubrí que Slenderman es un asaltante y violador de bosque antiguo de la peor manera T_T.

 **-Los otros 3:** _¡Auch!_

Entonces entro el primer comentarista, **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Ha estado muy bien. Me ha encantado. ¿Sabes? Este fic me ha recordado a Channel 52, unas tiras que iban incluidas en algunos comics de DC durante New 52 y que explicaban la situación del nuevo universo con algunos toques de humor. Espero con ansias el próximo capítulo."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te gustara, y bueno la idea se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio 4 de **Anime-News** , la serie flash de **ProductoRobot** , si no la has visto, te la recomiendo, tal vez te guste, y eso de Channel 52, se oye interesante, ojala tuviera dinero para esos comics.

 **-Dimentor:** Si no compraras tus caros mangas…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE! ¡DEJAR PASAR UN NÚMERO ES ALGO QUE NO PIENSO HACER!

 **-Arturo:** Oye, tranquilo viejo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE!-Dice empezando a lanzar rayos de energía a sus OC´s.

 **-Body Master:** ¡Esta loco!-Dijo esquivando los rayos.

Después de un rato el autor se tranquilizó.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, espero te haiga gustado este capítulo, saludos :D

Entonces paso **Hero Grunt Ruvif.**

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "NOOOOOOO YAOI! ¡MI UNICA DEBILIDAD! ALEJALO DE MI, ALEJALOOO!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola amigo, y descuida, no soy una fujoshi, ni fundanshi o algo así como para obligarte a verlo nwn

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "ejem...QUE ZUKULENTO NOTICIERO, UN POCO DESORGANIZADO, PERO ZUKULENTO Y...ESPERA...¿AHI DICE YURI?, ¡YUUUUURIIIII! EN ONE SHOT! DAME DAME DAME DAME"  
 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, esta vez trate de organizarlo mejor, espero que este bien así, y si, Yuri, hermoso y dulce Yuri, en tres diferentes One-Shots, espéralos :3

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Y MULTIVERSO...LUEGO HABLAMOS..."

 **-Multiverso:** Sabia que dejar que Ultimate Flanderizara mi personalidad para las partes no canon me traería problemas tarde o temprano.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Es que acéptalo Multi, tu personalidad canónica, sería y recta es muy aburrida, tenía que hacerlo.

 **-Multiverso:** No te molestes Ultimate, sé que lo hiciste porque estás loco…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, me declaro culpable-Ante esto los 4 caen al suelo tipo anime.

Ahora a pasar a los reviews del **Boletín Especial** :

Entonces paso **Mercenary Grey Fox:**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Lol, algo presentia que llegaria este día y es difinitiva, me cambiare el nombre de mi cuenta, y ¡no me involucres en tus voletines especiales, ultimate! que no eres el unico que han estado robando sus historias, es definitivo, me cambiare el nombre y no pondre nada en mi perfil de FanFiction y ni se te ocurra nombrarme en tus voletines o... -pienso en como defenderme- invocare a una fujoshi que es yaoista y es una ex-amiga del colegio..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, calma, es que bueno, soy de la ideología de "Honor a quien honor merece", y si no fuera por ti, yo ni enterado de que nos estaban robando las historias a todos, pero descuida ya borre la parte donde te menciono, así que no hay necesidad de que llames a tu amiga.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "así que ten..."

 **-Assassin01:** "psh, idiota"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "uh... ¿que quieres ahora?"

 **-Assassin01:** "olvidaste que no tienes a tu amiga en nuestro facebook, original"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "callate, bastardi di gran puttana, no digas nada"

 **-Assassin01:** "oye, no hables algo en latin por que yo no se nada de latin"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "oh, que pena, pues te jodes"

 **-Assassin01:** "puto"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "noob"

 **-Assassin01:** "no soy noob"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Sí, si lo eres -empiezo a jugar Warface-"

 **-Assassin01:** "¿que puto juego es ese?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "un juego que nunca podras jugarlo"

 **-Assassin01:** "maldición"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "sí, eres un noob igualito a arturo"

 **-Assassin01:** "¡no me compares con ese cobarde y casi fue violado por una polla!"

 **-Arturo:** ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que olviden eso?

 **-Dimentor:** Si no han olvidado lo de la patada que me dio Sailor Saturn, ¿Tú que crees?

 **-Arturo:** Mierda…

 **-Body Master:** Aunque tal vez lo olviden, cuando se sepa quién será tu acosador masculino.

 **-Arturo:** Mierda al cuadrado.

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Sí, ¿como quieras? -se va-"

 **-Assassin01:** "oye, oye, a donde vas"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "lejos de ti"

 **-Assassin01:** "pero"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "mejor ve a cuidar del mas joven en vez de estar aquí como idiota"

 **-Assassin01:** "odio tener que cuidar a nuestra versión de 10 años"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "te jodes"

Luego paso **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Eso digo yo... ¡Fruta vida! Toavía no tengo en mente el OC. Así que lo pensaré bien antes del 29. Y esperaré con ganas tus futuro proyectos. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, ya recibí tu OC y me encanta y bueno, ya empezare el nuevo capítulo, espero, y yo también esperare tus futuros capítulos y fics, saludos :D

Ahora pasemos con el nuevo review de **Megaverso UD-Z:**

Entonces paso **Darktemplar343.**

 **-Darktemplar343:** "cono e la madre,ultimate si quieres capturar a dimentor,me ofrezco para ayudarte,no quiero ver a alguno de mis oc muertos,si ese zombi trata de matar a uno,firmara su sentencia de muerte,aunque tecnicamente esta muerto,pero se entiende,voy a robarme una tegnologia que evita los viajes entre mundos,universos y demas,recuerda si van a hacer un plan para atraparlo me ofrezco para ayudar"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola amigo, y bueno, no lo he encontrado, pero he oído rumores de que ha aparecido en cuentas y fics a los que ya no se puede acceder, así que posiblemente se los comió, pero cuando lo encuentre reuniré a gente para capturarlo, espero contar con tu ayuda soldado-Dice haciendo un saludo militar-Y ten una máquina para eso, te la regalo-Le da la máquina-Después de todo es mi culpa que ese zombi deambule suelto por la página.

Ahora pasemos con los reviews de **Armaduras de 2 mundos:**

Entonces paso **Natsuki. Moonlight.**

 **-Natsuki. Moonlight:** "SEMPAII *abrazo*"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ITOKO-CHAN! ¡HOLA! :D -Corresponde el abrazo.

 **-Natsuki. Moonlight:** "Ya te había felicitado por Facebook pero te vuelvo a felicitar aquí XD FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ITOKO-CHAN! :D

 **-Natsuki. Moonlight:** "De regalo te dedicare un One-Shot aparte del de 14 de febrero nwn  
Nos leemos pronto *-* n.n/"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** *w* Lo esperare con ansias, ¡GRACIAS ITOKO-CHAN! :D Saludos nwn.

Entonces paso **Mercenary Grey Fox:**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Wow, nada mal "ultimate" estuvo excelente, ¿aun que me gustaría saber como seguirá?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias, y sobre como continuara esto, no diré nombres, pero de momento tengo 2 One-Shots de cumpleaños que ya voy debiendo desde buen tiempo, los sacare los dos al mismo tiempo nwn

 **-Assassin01:** "es una mierda, de templario"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¡tu! ¡¿como rayos, escapaste de esa puta prosión?!"

 **-Assassin01:** "simple, use mis habilidades de Assassin's Creed"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ah... -trueno mis dedos y le aplico una llave usando mis piernas como Deidara le hacia a tobi (obito)- maldito engendro de quince años, ¡me encargare de que sufras!"

 **-Assassin01:** "¡ayuda! ¡mi yo de 20 años, esta loco! ¡Oc's ayudenme!"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¡no los involucres maldito engendro del demonio, me encargare de sepultarte a más de 1000 metros de profundidad de la tierra!"

 **-Assassin01:** "sabes, que yo te puedo ayudar con tu primer fic..."

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¡Vete a la mierda!"

 **-¿?:** "ah... ¿es un malmomento?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¡Vete de aqui, DarkHashashin! ni quiero ver a mi versión de 10 años, en estos review's"

 **-DarkHashashin:** "aguafiestas..."

 **-Assassin01:** "no me dejes solo con este lunático"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Me tienes arto, mi yo de 15 años, esto se acaba ahora"

 **-Assassin01:** "si, es definitiva, mi yo de 20 años es un total psicópata"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "¿que comes que adivinas? -tomo una motosierra mientras se coloca unos lentes de sol- hora de la carniseria..."

 **-Assassin01:** "ah... yo me largo antes de que me hagas mucho daño con esa motosierra -se lanza por la ventana-"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Ja, noob"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… Solo es una pequeña observación, pero… ¿Qué no al matar a tus "Yo" del pasado te eliminarías a ti mismo automáticamente?

 **-DarkHashashin:** "oye, yo de 20 años"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "que quieres, maldito niñaco de mierda, adoptado -lo miro como un asesino serial-"

 **-DarkHashashin:** "ah... sabes, ¿donde esta el cereal?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "en la alacena"

 **-DarkHashashin:** "gracias...-sale corriendo a la cocina para salvar su vida-"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Tsk, mis versiones de 10 y 15 años, si que son una molestia... ahora no más falta que aparezca mi versión de..."

 **-¿?:** "hashashin, ya llegue"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Carajo, mi versión de 18..."

 **-Hashashin (18 años):** "sabes, ¿donde estan los demás?"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "uh... te suguiero que vuelvas por donde llegaste-le apunto con una pistola-"

 **-Hashashin (18 años):** "no te tengo miedo, ni a la misma muerte"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Uh... ¿vete a la mierda quieres?"

 **-Hashashin (18 años):** "aja, como digas mi yo de 20 años, cuando iras por algun pastel de mil hojas"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "hijo de..."

 **-Hashashin (18 años):** "ah, que asco, esto es bebida con alcohol -escupe el contenido del baso- Assassin01, estuviste haciendome bromas"

 **-Assassin01:** "nop"

 **-Hashashin (18 años):** "pendejo, de mierda, no queria sentir a esta cosa asquerosa en mi vida, dame esa arma"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "oye, buscate la tuya... -ve como su versión de 18 años persigue con la motosierra a su versión de 15 años- uh... no podre desacerme de estos tipos nunca... -se sienta en el sofa a beber algo de coca-cola- que asco, ahora tendre la garganta con un mal sabor a alcohol... -veo la tele de la sección de noticias- ¿este sera un día largo...?"

 **-Hashashin (18años):** "ven, aqui pequeño desgraciado"

 **-Assassin01:** "ah, hashashin de 20 años, ayúdame"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "jodanse los dos..."

 **-Alextreme:** "podrian, dejar de hacer tanto ruido, no me dejan leer libro de Assassin's Creed"

 **-Assassin01 y Hashashin (18 años):** "jodete, Xtreme"

 **-Alextreme:** "malditos, adoptados y supositorios"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ven, lo que logran, par de idiotas"

 **-Assassin01 y Hashashin (18 años):** "perdon..."

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ahora, largo y no aparescan por un buen, rato"

 **-Assassin01 y Hashashin (18 años):** "ok... -me miran de mala gana-"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "infantiles..., bueno quiero decir que me gusto y intereso este fic especial por tu cumpleaños, suerte bye"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias, me alegra que te gustara nwn

 **-Assassin01 y Hashashin (18 años):** "ja, gay"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** o.O

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ahora si los mato, pendejos de mierdas -tomo una bazuka- ¡rueguen que no los destripe!"

 **-Assassin01 y Hashashin (18 años):** "¡piernas, para que las tenemos!"

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "ups. cierto, la katana... -toma su arma favorita para luego a perseguir a sus versiones 15 y 18 años- no huyan cobardes, ¡¿donde esta su dios ahora, bitches?!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Vamos amigo! ¡Dale en las piernas! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **-Dimentor, Multiverso, Body Master y Arturo:** ¡Se ha vuelto loco!-Dicen abrazados temblando del miedo, pero entonces se detienen a pensar un poco-¡SE HA VUELTO AÚN MÁS LOCO DE LO QUE YA ERA!-Gritan corrigiendo su frase anterior.

Ahora pasemos con los reviews de **Redención Amorosa:**

Primero paso **Asriel G. O. T. H. D.**

 **-Asriel G. O. T. H. D:** "AHHH, al fin un fic de esta pareja y que no sea yaoi ademas del mío *aplausos, silvidos* bravo, me encantó, que viva BLEACH, en fin, eso es todo, sayonara"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, y es que me sorprende que haya tan pocos fics de esta pareja, y ya leí el tuyo y me encanto, y si, ¡QUE VIVA EL BLANQUEADOR DEL ZANAHORIO!… XD, pero bueno, saludos :D

Entonces paso **Hero Grunt Ruvif.**

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE KE ZUKULENTO"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, me alegra que te gustara :D

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "HONESTAMENTE LE FALTO "PIZZA HOT", ESO ES TODO"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, es que la "Pizza Hot" la estoy reservando para el yuri ;D 7w7, espero que te guste, saludos :D

Y por último, paso **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "¡Buen One Shot! ¡Me ha encantado!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola amigo, me alegra que te gustara nwn

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "PD: ¿Lucas Dent en un pterodáctilo? ¿No tendría que estar en un Aerodactyl? XD ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno veras, ese mundo, es una tierra de FNAF con elementos de Bleach, Kyokai no Rinne y Death Note, más no tiene elementos de Pokémon, pero tal vez en un futuro se vea una que sí, saludos :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero les haya gustado esta edición de Noticias Dimensionales, yo ya me voy a dormir que tengo uni mañana, saludos :D

Por cierto, no contesto aquí reviews del One-Shot de Body Master, ya que sus One-Shots van a ser una serie continua, más o menos, por lo que en sus mismos One-Shots responderé reviews de los capítulos anteriores, pero bueno saludos :D

PD: Casi lo olvidaba, en mi página de Face hare una "beta" donde podrán preguntar lo que quieran, solo preguntas, a los personajes, esto con el objetivo de acostúmbrame a escribir en rol, saludos :D

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Los países del Mundo de Yakko Warner de los Animaniacs**


	4. C06: Noticias Dimensionales 3

**Noticias Dimensionales 3**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 7 de Abril de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En serio… ¿Qué hago con mi vida?

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 3**

La musiquita típica de noticiero suena mientras la luz se prende iluminando la mesa con una galaxia en el fondo, sentados en esta, estaban Multiverso y Dimentor, los OC's de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Hola lectores-Empezó el chico alegre mientras debajo de él aparecía su nombre-Soy Multiverso aquí en la tercera emisión de su espacio de noticias favorito…. Y perdonen el retraso, la universidad de Ultimate, ya saben…

-Y aquí también estoy yo, Dimentor-Dijo el tipo de la armadura mientras otro letrero decía su nombre recargado en la mesa con su hombro-Terminemos con esto rápido.

-Bueno... Como siempre, Dimentor y un servidor les estaremos dando las noticias del acontecer diario en la cabeza de Ultimate, así que esperemos que les guste la emisión de hoy y nos apoyen con sus comentarios.

-Bien, pasemos a los titulares:

 **-Mes de One-Shots** **aplazado.**

 **-El regreso de Arturo y Dimentor.**

 **-¿Ultimate "Videos Locos" Dimentor regresara** **al ataque?**

 **-Lemmon,** **malo,** **Lemmon bueno.**

 **-El one-shot que se vio extendido.**

 **-Ultimate,** **el "noob".**

 **-Video viral.**

 **-Nueva herramienta.**

 **-Corresponsal: Una escuela muy "Kawai"**

 **-Campaña de concientización social**

 **Esto y más en Noticias Dimensionales**

Suena la música y la mesa es iluminada de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos a Noticias Dimensionales, el noticiero mensual que da las noticias más irrelevantes de Fanfiction y próximamente en Wattpad. Soy Multiverso y espero que estén bien.

-Solo terminemos esto cuanto antes.

-Bien, primero les queremos informarles sobre la situación de los One-Shots que Ultimate quiere escribir, como recordaran estos One-Shots estaban programados para publicarse el mes de febrero, por su cumpleaños, San Valentín y aniversario, pero Ultimate no pudo publicarlos, por lo que decidió publicarlos a lo largo del mes... Y solo alcanzó a publicar 2, **"Promesa"** de Assadination Classroom y **"La Foto"** de One Punch Man.

-Y eso sin contar los One-Shots de **"Redención Amorosa"** de Five Nights At Freddy's y **"Armaduras de 2 mundos"** de Urusei Yatsura publicados en Febrero, pero en síntesis, los 13 One-Shots que faltan si serán escritos, solo falta ver cuándo, ya que, como es obvio, Ultimate no pudo terminarlos en Marzo, seguiremos informando.

-En otras noticias, mi buen colega, Dimentor y nuestro corresponsal, Arturo Molina volverán a sus fics este mes (Esperemos), Arti con nuevos capítulos y Dimentor con 2 secuelas, ya que **"Preparativos para la guerra 2"** será publicado a modo de One-Shot para empezar cuanto antes con la primera guerra, o por lo menos eso espera Ultimate, pero con la uni..., veremos que tal.

-Si recuerdan la emisión pasada, recordaran que anunciamos el regreso de Ultimate a YouTube, pues ya tiene listos 2 videos, solo le falta hacer un video de regreso y los publicara, esperemos que los publique este mes y nos deje en paz un ratito.

-Ahora pasamos a una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que los tres One-Shots yuri tendrán lemmon, la mala es que Ultimate decidió ir mas allá y... Y... ¡SU ONE-SHOT YAOI TAMBIÉN!

-Todo es culpa del Toy Mariolden T_T.

Y se la pasaron llorando todo el día por lo que nos saltáremos hasta el momento que recuperaron la compostura.

-Ahora pasaremos a una noticia que le puede interesar a los fans de **"La Foto"** y es que debido al hecho de su éxito que ha superado todos los One-Shot de Ultimate este tendrá 2 capítulos más, espérenlos.

-En otras noticias, les informamos que Ultimate ya tiene su cuenta en Wattpad, la cual tiene el mismo nickname de siempre, pero seguro se preguntarán, "¿Va a subir sus fics en esa cuenta?" O "¿Va a subir fics exclusivos para esa cuenta?" Y las respuestas son si y no, respectivamente, pero se preguntarán, "¿Por qué no ha subido nada en esa cuenta?" bueno, para eso Body Master fue de corresponsal a ver que tal y esto es lo que sucedió.

 **Casa de Ultimate**

-Hola chicos, aquí Body Master, y estoy fuera de la habitación de Ultimate y en unos segundos hablaremos con el respecto a su cuenta de Wattpad.

 **Estudió**

-Eso es bueno Body, pero... ¿Por que el uniforme de Fútbol americano?

 **Casa de Ultimate**

-¿Really Nigga? ¡¿NO VISTE COMO ULTIMATE ME ROMPIÓ UNA GUITARRA EN LA CABEZA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LE PREGUNTE ALGO?!, no me voy a descuidar de nuevo... Pero bueno, entremos-Dice antes de abrir la puerta y se ve a Ultimate en ropa civil muy concentrado en su nuevo celular-Lord Ultimate, ¿Qué declaraciones tiene respecto a su cuenta de Wattpad?-El escritor frustrado deja el teléfono y suspira antes de hablar.

-Sabía que me iban a preguntar acerca de eso y bueno, la respuesta es que subiré mis mismos fics aquí y en Wattpad, pero quiero hacerles unos arreglos ortográficos y gramaticales a estos y bueno, eso de momento no puede ser ya que tengo mucho trabajo con la universidad.

-Ya, ¿Y de momento que le ha parecido la plataforma de Wattpad?-El escritor suspira un poco molesto antes de responder.

-Pues con la interfaz de la computadora no tengo problema, pero como ya dije, no suelo tener mucho tiempo libre, por lo que prefiero leer en mi celular…

-… ¿Y?-Otro suspiro de fastidio de parte del autor antes de continuar.

-¡NO LE ENTIENDO! ¡FELIZ!-Grita parándose bruscamente-¡APENAS HACE UNOS DÍAS QUE BAJE LA APLICACIÓN EN MI CELULAR APENAS SE CÓMO ABRIR UNA HISTORIA!

-¿Y eso es malo por qué?

-¡AUN NO SÉ CÓMO PASAR AL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE UNA HISTORIA!-Grita tan fuerte que el OC cae al suelo.

-Pero ya tiene como 2 semanas con su celular…

-¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SÉ! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE SÉ QUE ES Y SUENA ESTÚPIDO! ¡PERO EN SERIO NO ENCUENTRO LA MANERA DE PASAR AL CAPÍTULO 2 DE UNA HISTORIA! ¡LLEVO PELEANDO CON ESTA VAINA EL POCO TIEMPO QUE SUELO TENER LIBRE AL DÍA Y NADA!

-¿Y por qué no busca ayuda?

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡Y UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD TIENE QUE DESCUBRIR CÓMO USAR SUS APLICACIONES EL SOLO! ¡NO SOY COMO ESOS NIÑOS QUE APENAS NO SABEN QUÉ HACER EN UN VIDEOJUEGO BUSCAN LA RESPUESTA EN INTERNET! ¡AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA TENGO ORGULLO SABES! ¡POCO! ¡PERO LO TENGO!

-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué me grita?-Entonces el escritor se relaja suspirando.

-Perdón, es que enserio me molesta ser tan noob en algo tan simple-Dice ayudando al OC a levantarse-Y enserio quiero descubrirlo por mí mismo.

-Está bien, Lord Ultimate-Entonces se apoya en el escritorio y nota algo en la laptop del escritor-Oiga, Lord Ultimate.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué su historial tiene videos tutoriales de Wattpad?-Entonces recibe un golpe de parte del escritor.

-¡¿Y TÚ QUE ME ANDAS ESPIANDO?!-Suspiro-Bueno, sí, admito que trate de hacer algo de trampa, pero solo encontré tutoriales de la página en computadora, por lo que decidí mejor seguir experimentando con esta vaina-Dice mostrando su celular.

-Ok… Y eso es todo estudio, vamos con ustedes

 **Estudio**

-Bueno Body...Y pasando con otras materias… Digo, digo, noticias, hacemos el anuncio de un nuevo video viral en todos los Megaversos UD-Dijo Multiverso.

-Esta nueva moda pasajera se subió el primero de mes como parte del día de los inocentes y bueno, no lo hemos visto, así que vamos a verlo-Continuo Dimentor.

 **Video**

 **Se ve a Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso y Arturo usando disfraces de pulpo de baja calidad agitando sus tentáculos mientras decían "Nuru Nuru"**

 **Fin de video**

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-Gritaron los dos OC´s antes de que aparecieran sus otros 2 compañeros que los acompañaron en el grito.

Entonces los 4 corrieron a las escaleras y subieron a la oficina de Ultimate.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESE VIDEO ULTIMATE?!

-Jeje-Rio un poco el escritor-Feliz atrasado día de los inocentes-Dijo el escritor sonriendo burlonamente a sus OCs-Me removí del video digitalmente, lo subí a la red de esta realidad y ahora son la burla de todo el mundo en todos los mundo.

-¡ERES UN…!-Empezaron los 4 y se callaron.

-Soy un… ¿Qué?, A ver díganmelo-Dijo sonriendo confiado.

-Nada olvídalo-Dijo Dimentor-Vamos chicos, terminemos con esto rápido-Dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

-Te seguimos-Dijeron los otros 3.

-Jeje, nenitas-Rio entre dientes el escritor antes de continuar sus intentos de entender la interfaz de Wattpad-¡¿Y AHORA QUE CHUCHAS HICE?!

 **De camino al estudio**

-Ese Ultimate, como me hace enojar en ocasiones-Soltó Body Master.

-Te entendemos-Dijeron los otros 3.

-Todo es culpa de sus comentaristas y sus escritores-Dijo Dimentor-Si no lo hubieran enloquecido con esos comentarios y fics locos, ahora todos nosotros seriamos personajes más serios y hábiles.

-Sí, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-Dijo Multiverso.

-Oh tal vez si-Dijo Arturo deteniéndose.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bien, ¿Recuerdan que tenemos ese comercial de concientización social pendiente?-Dijo Arti.

-Si-Respondieron los 3.

-Bueno, ¿Porque no usamos nuestra más reciente grabación para ello?-Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice a sus hermanos OC´s.

-Oh, genial-Dijo Dimentor-Bien, este es el plan…

 **De regreso al noticiero**

-Hola queridos lectores-Saludo sonriente Multiverso-Perdón por la interrupción, pero ya se solucionó y ahora pasemos con la nota de Arti, ahora está de corresponsal en un escuela común y corriente, adelante Arti.

 **En una escuela "Normal"**

-Hola chicos, aquí Molina, Arturo Molina, en una escuela de Tierra-YS, realmente no sé porque Ultimate me envió aquí si es una escuela japonesa como cualquier otra, chicos en uniformes azules y chicas en Sailor Fukus, sí, todo normal-Entonces se escuchó un ruido detrás de él, el castaño volteo y vio una chica muerta-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ?!

Entonces una chica pelinegra cubierta de sangre, mirada psicópata y perdida y con un cuchillo se paró frente a Arturo y se empezó a acercar lentamente a este.

-Sempai…-Dijo con voz temblorosa-Sempai… Nótame… Nótame… Sempai…

-¿Eh?-Entonces reconoció a la chica-¡YANDERE-CHAN!

-¡SEMPAI!-Entonces esta se lanzó sobre Arturo y lo abrazo-Sempai… Por fin… Solos tu y yo… Nadie se meterá con nosotros Sempai…-Entonces beso apasionadamente al castaño en la boca pero al poco rato se separó de él con una mirada sombría-Impostor…

-¿Eh?

-Te vez igual a Sempai, reaccionas como Sempai, hueles como Sempai, pero no sabes a Sempai-Entonces le clavó el cuchillo al cuello-¡ERES UN MALDITO IMPOSTOR!

Y así el castaño cayó muerto al suelo.

 **De regreso al estudio**

-Oh, dios mío…-Dijo Multiverso.

-…Han matado a Arti-Continuo Dimentor.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-Grito Body Master.

Entonces una luz brillante apareció en el estudio y Arturo apareció completamente sano y salvo.

-¿Qué paso?-Se preguntó el castaño viendo sus manos.

-Oh, eso-Dijo Multiverso-Ultimate instalo un regenerador para nosotros en el estudio, así si morimos apareceremos vivos aquí, como en un videojuego.

-O como en Gantz-Dijo Body Master.

-Bueno-Dijo Dimentor regresando su vista a la cámara-Antes de terminar la emisión, les recordamos que Ultimate tiene un nuevo celular, un Microsoft Lumia y que lo festejo con una gran fiesta con todos sus fans y personajes.

-Pero esa no es la situación que nos amerita hoy, hoy queremos hacerles un llamado de conciencia para que se eviten situaciones embarazosas como la que verán a continuación.

 **Video**

 **La gran fiesta se desarrollaba en el lujoso yate de Ultimate, todos sus lectores estaban en esta, divirtiéndose junto a sus OC´s, pero en un momento dado, Ultimate se levanta y se sube a la barra del bar y golpea una copa con una cuchara para llamar la atención de todos.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡HOLA AMIGOS!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Me alegra que se estén…!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Divirtiendo y se acaben mis reservas de comida y bebida!...** ** _Hick…_**

 **-Dimentor: ¡ULTIMATE! ¡ESTÁS BORRACHO! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ!-Dijo jalando a su creador para que se bajara.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡Tu!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Cállate!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Copia barata!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Quiero dar un anuncio importante!**

 **-Arturo: ¡ULTIMATE! ¡YA DÉJALO! ¡ESTAS AVERGONZÁNDONOS!-Dijo llegando para intentar ayudar a su hermano OC.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡NO!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Estúpido uke!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Ya no puedo seguirlo ocultando!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Quiero que sepan que los amo a todos ustedes chicos!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Y chicas!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Tanto que formaría un harem con ustedes!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Un harem de escritores y lectores!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Y escritoras y lectoras!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Seriamos una gran familia!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Una gran familia incestuosa y feliz!**

 **-Multiverso: ¡Ultimate!-Dijo también empezando a jalar desesperadamente sin éxito a su creador.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡Pero hay algo que!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Me molesta!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Y mucho!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Y son!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Los malditos!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Spoilers!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Spoilers aquí!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Spoilers acá!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Un Spoiler te saludara!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Me Spoilean en todos lados!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Facebook!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Twitter!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Fanfiction!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR!...** ** _Hick…_**

 **-Body Master: ¡Ultimate!**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡¿Y saben qué?!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡¿Hare al respecto?!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡LOS SPOILEARE A TODOS!**

 **-Los 4 OC´s: ¡ULTIMATE!**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡Quienes son las madres de Dimentor Jr., Multiverso y Body Master!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Que le pasara a Arti en su séptima noche!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡Como morirá Dimentor!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡La verdad de Vincent y Scott en "El nuevo Guardia"!...** ** _Hick…_** **¡LO DIRÉ TODO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajaja…!-Entonces el escritor cae dormido al agua del lago donde estaba el yate.**

 **Fin del video**

-La armadura de Ultimate desde entonces se ha estado secando al sol y por eso no la ha tenido puesta en días-Dijo Multiverso.

-Y su velocidad de escritura y lectura se han visto afectadas-Dijo Dimentor.

-Por eso les pedimos que…-Dijo Body Master.

-"Si toman no escriban"-Dijo Arturo.

Entonces los 4 se quedaron un momento callados y entonces los 4 estallaron en risas.

-¡Y LE DESEAMOS FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES A ULTIMATE!-Dijeron los 4.

-Y ahora por fin me toca cantar-Exclamo feliz Multiverso antes de entrar al centro del estudio, pero entonces la pared de este se derribó con un Ultimate lleno de venas estilo anime en la frente.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Gritaron los 4.

 **Censurado por extrema violencia**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Entonces se ve a un Ultimate cubierto de sangre (¿?) sonriendo tiernamente (¿?) y con un aura oscura (¿?) a la cámara.

-Espero que les haya gustado esta edición de **"Noticias Dimensionales"** , que tengan buen dia, y bueno, hoy responderé los reviews yo solo… Ah, y déjenme decirles que publicare 2 fics para devolverles la bromita a mis queridos OC´s saludos :D y ahora responderé a sus reviews nwn:

Entonces entro el primer comentarista, **Mercenary Grey Fox:**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Wow, que buen capitulo de noticias dimensionales, no hay nada como un buen capitulo con un buen humor -empieza a beber una soda, mientras que detrás de él estaban sus otras versiones atados para no causar tonterías a excepción su otra versión de 10 años que aun estaba leyendo el libro- ¡brindo por este gran capitulo! -te entrego una lata de gaseosa para celebrar por el capitulo- y también, brindo por que arturo casi se vuelve un hombre violado junto con una animatronica que casi lo viola... y también brindo por un buen año de buena suerte para "Ultimate" en sus futuros proyectos y que nunca pierda los ánimos para hacer sus fics y los fics que debe a sus seguidores en FanFiction y...-suena su telefono movil-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias :D

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "wazzap ¿fratello? (¿hermano?)... aja, aja, aja... ok, si... estoy aqui... maría, deja de llamarme a mi telefono movil... no se como funciona el artefacto que trae consigo aquilus, no, no maría, no se como usarlo... si se algo de su poder por estar jugando mucho assassin's creed... no me intereza como poder volverlos a su tiempo, se supone, ¿que son immortales y no pueden morir? no se como ****** los enviare a ese año, no me preguntes sobre el siglo XXI, no se donde queda esa isla, adios maria... y no no se donde como los llevare a su tiempo, adios... -cuelgo la llamada- ¿en que estaba? ah... si, que arturo sera el uke de chica, mientras que foxy sera el otro uke secundario de los animatronics, bueno, ah... -veo que todos me miran- bye -me lanzo por la ventana como un digno fan de Assassin's Creed Unity con un salto de fe, mientras le habia dejado un regalo envuelto que contenia dentro una hoja oculta del juego-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, saludos amigo :D

 **-Arturo:** Esas hojas me traen muy malos recuerdos-Dijo tirado en el suelo todo ensangrentado.

Entonces paso **Darktemplar343.**

 **-Darktemplar343:** **dark:** "gracias por la maquina veamos las instrucciones"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** De nada :D

 **-chaire:** "dejame yo la enciendo"

 **-dark:** "claro cuando lo encuentres puedes contar con mi ayuda tengo escondido el primer oc que hise y es el mas loco que he hecho si quieres el tambien puede ayudar,pero ten en cuenta que el necesita cada tanto tranquilizarse porque sino entra en un estado de locura donde no se retiene sin importarle nada mas que cumplir su objectivo"

 **-nathan:** "no estas hablando de..."

 **-dark:** "lamentablemente si...pero bueno cuando lo encuentres me dices en que puedo ayudar y si tal saco de su prision al que te conte"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pue ahí veremos, pero toda ayuda se agradece nwn.

Ahora pasemos con el nuevo review de **Redención Amorosa:**

- **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** "O...M...F...G... ¡Lo que acabo de leer es grandioso! Realmente me gusta emparejar a Puppet con Vincent (ya sea yaoi o hetero :3) y ver lo que paso es tan asdfghjklñ."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias por tus palabras nwn

- **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** "Oh god, me hiciste chillar con lo que le paso a Vincent, realmente creo que su historia es un poquito más dura que la de María, es decir; lo mas seguro perdió a su esposa en labor de parto de Vinny (ya saben, al ser el menor y que no aparezca con esposa...)(?),"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, bueno, de hecho, su esposa murió en un accidente en la hamburguesería de Candy y los Cawthon se mudaron, ahí Vincent consiguió empleo en la pizzería gracias a su hermano Scott y de ahí paso lo que paso, se verá eso y más en la continuación de esa historia, donde veremos a los niños y guardias reaccionando a la relación entre Springtrap y Puppet, pero eso sí, no veo la secuela cercana, debido a todos mis fics y obligaciones en la vida, pero de que lo saco lo saco nwn.

- **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** "después unos chamacos mataron a su hijo y tomo venganza para después lamentarse y lloriquear como macho (?) y en el velorio de su querido Vinny perdió a sus otros dos hijos... y termino muriendo de una forma mas cruel que María, siendo atravesado por resortes. Y es por eso que considero que Vincent tiene una historia mas trágica que María, gracias por la atención (?)."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** De nada nwn (¿?)

- **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** "El personaje de Arturo, wow, un personaje así y que sea MEXICANO (con mayúsculas, pa' que resalte chulo :3) no se ve todos los días, ya que, generalmente ls putos gringos nos pintan mal (pinchis culiaos) (?)."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias nwn y si, los mexicanos somos los mejores :D … Y tu di algo-Dice pateando levemente a Arturo.

 **-Arturo:** Gracias por tus palabras XwX-Dice semiinconsciente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y si, ¡Putos gringos…! Por lo menos los racistas (¿?)

- **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** "Como desarrollaste la historia y todo... hay no se, te daría un chocolate y una pizza si pudiera, y un sacrificio, ¿por que no? (?) okno. Pero realmente me gusto tu historia, y, y eso."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, no es necesario, pero aun así muchas gracias nwn

- **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** "Nos leemos. ~Ashley Knight~"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos leemos nwn.

Ahora pasemos con los reviews de **Promesa:**

Entonces paso **Mercenary Grey Fox:**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "Wow, que buen one-shot -miro lo que haces con tus Oc's- etto... -me empiezo a alejar de a poco de ustedes mientras me coloco mi capucha- yo no he visto nada... -activo un arpón que traia en mi brazo izquierdo para subir por los tejados y huir- ¡animos y mucha suerte en tus proyectos! -lo digo mientras me lanzo al vacio-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, muchas gracias, y bueno, todo fue parte de una broma a mis OC´s nwn pero aun así "Nuru Nuru Nuru Nuru"-Dice haciendo los movimientos de Koro-Sensei.  
Entonces paso **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Gran one-shot, esperare con ganas tus demás proyectos. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias :D y yo igualmente esperare tus futuros proyectos nwn

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "PD: Un minuto de silencio por un pobre movil que nos ha dejado."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo-Acompaña al lector en el minuto de silencio.

 **Un minuto después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, saludos :D

Y por último paso **Loser93.**

 **-Loser93:** "Que bonita la historia pero sin duda de una pareja muy extraña :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias, y si, realmente buscando en internet solo me encontré 2 imágenes, un fic de Wattpad y un post hablando de la pareja, lo cual me sorprende, ya que ambos son tal para cual.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡LO DICES SOLO PORQUE EL PRIMER DIALOGO DE TAKEBAYASHI FUE POR RITSU…! ¡QUE PAYASADA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡LO SIENTO PERO CREO QUE ELLOS SON TAL PARA CUAL!

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡EL CANON NUNCA OCURRIRÁ!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _"_ _¡I DON´T CARE! ¡I SHIPP IT!_

 **-Loser93:** "PD: Añadiré tu antiguo móvil a mis plegarias"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo nwn-Acompaña al lector en la plegaria.

 **Unas plegarias después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, saludos :D

Bien, espero les haya gustado esta edición de Noticias Dimensionales, yo ya me voy a dormir que tengo universidad mañana nwn, saludos :D

Y no contestare aquí reviews del One-Shot " **La Foto** ", ya que lo continuare, pero bueno saludos :D


	5. C07: Boletín especial 2: OCivil War

**Publicado Originalmente el: 2 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno… Este si era medio necesario (?)

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

PD: Esto lo quise publicar ayer pero como es obvio no se pudo T_T razones explicadas en este boletín.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Boletín especial** **2: OCivil War**

Los 4 OC`s principales de Ultimate Dimentor estaban sentados en el foro del noticiero platicando.

 **-Multiverso:** Ah, este si que fue un mes tranquilo, ¿No creen?-Dijo el incompetente guardia de la existencia.

 **-Body Master:** Si, como Ultimate ha tenido un mes cargado, no ha escrito nada y eso es fenomenal...

 **-Dimentor:** Más sin embargo... Me encantaría que mi historia continuará.

 **-Arturo:** Te entiendo... Tal vez cuando escribe le da por torturarnos con sus locuras, pero cuando se centra en la historia siento que al menos no es una pérdida de tiempo.

 **-Multiverso:** Yo aún esperó mínimo protagonizar un One-Shot...

 **-Body Master:** Aunque no lo admitamos frente a él, debemos aceptar que dependemos de ese loco más de lo que quisiéramos.

 **-Arturo:** El loco hablando de locos.

 **-Body Master:** ¡OYE!

 **-Dimentor:** Es lamentable que aun tenga planeado esos 2 One Shots del día de los inocentes... Es increíble que sea tan rencoroso-Decía temblando-Tengo miedo chicos.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Y quién no?... Tengo un terrible mal presentimiento de esos 2 One-Shot, sin mencionar el resto de llegar a involucrarnos... Y lo peor es la tortura de saber que llegara pronto, más no cuando…

 **-Multiverso:** Si...

Entonces entra Ultimate Dimentor con una caja en sus manos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos.

 **-Los 4 Ocs:** Hola Ultimate-Saludaron con pesar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Chicos, ando muy atareado, así que tendré que posponer el noticiero para el próximo fin de semana.

 **-Dimentor:** Ya veo.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Te aplaudimos?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nah, descuiden, ya su tortura llegará, ya que aún me deben la humillación del noticiero pasado, pero bueno, por ser día del trabajo les traigo... ¡DONAS!-Dice poniendo la caja en la mesa.

Los 4 no se la creían y corrieron a la mesa para ver lo que había en la caja y sonrieron ampliamente al cerciorarse que eran donas glaseadas y de las caras.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Feliz día chicos-Decía el escritor con una sonrisa amable.

 **-Los 4 Ocs:** Gracias Ultimate-Agradecieron felices… Pero entonces lo vieron acusadoramente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Tienen droga?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Veneno?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Alguna clase de laxante?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Una pócima que nos convierta en mujeres para que nos violes mientras dormimos?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN PENSAR ASÍ DE MÍ?!-Dice ofendido.

 **-Los 4 Ocs:** ¿Por qué será? ¬_¬

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya dije que esas dos bromas vendrán en forma de One-Shots… Además, ¿Qué acaso un alma tan caritativa como la mía no puede hacerle un regalo a sus OC´s sin que estos piensen mal de él?

 **-Los 4 Ocs:** Tal vez porque nos piensas jugar 2 bromas pesadas. -_-

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, ¿Las van a querer o no?

Ante esto los Oc´s revisan y olfatean cada uno una dona y entonces las comen.

 **-Los 4 Ocs:** Hmmmmm…. Están buenas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ven, nwn. Son de 2 cada quien.

 **5 minutos después**

 **-Dimentor:** Bien, a comerme mi segunda dona-Iba a tomar su dona cuando al meter la mano en la caja se da cuenta que no había nada-¡OIGAN! ¡¿QUIÉN SE COMIÓ MI DONA?!-Entonces nota que Arturo iba a empezar a comer una dona y se para frente a este.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Qué?

 **-Dimentor:** Oye Arti, ¿Cuántas donas llevas?

 **-Arturo:** Con esta, 2, ¿Por qué?

 **-Dimentor:** Bueno, eran 2 donas para cada uno, solo comí una, Multi y Body ya terminaron y tú eres el único que aún tiene una dona… ¡MI DONA!

 **-Arturo:** Discúlpame Dimentor, pero esta dona es mía-Dijo llevándosela a la boca.

 **-Dimentor:** Si te comes esa dona lloverá el infierno sobre ti.

 **-Arturo:** Ah, ahora me amenazas… Bien, que lastima… Que no traiga un paraguas-Dice antes de devorar la dona entera de un bocado.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ERES UN…!

 **-Arturo:** ¿Qué? Vamos Dimentor, no hay que pelear por una dona.

Entonces Dimentor lo golpea mandándolo contra el muro.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡INICIASTE UNA GUERRA!-Dice antes de ponerse su casco y lanzarse contra él.

 **-Body Master:** ¡Esperen!-Dice deteniendo a los dos-Si van a hacer esto, háganlo bien-Dice sacando un pincel gigante y usándolo para pintar la armadura de Dimentor de Rojo y Dorado y Arturo de Verde, Rojo y Blanco, dándole un escudo con el águila de la bandera mexicana en este.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¿Really Nigga? ¬_¬

 **-Multiverso:** Mejor olviden el asunto de la dona y ya-Ante esto Dimentor y Arturo lo golpean en la cara estrellándolo contra la pared dejándolo noqueado.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE!-Le dicen antes de atacarse mutuamente en un momento dado Dimentor lanza un rayo de energía y Arturo lo bloquea con su escudo y ninguno de los dos parece querer ceder.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!-Después de que Body Master le explicara todo Ultimate tomo una decisión-Bien, creo que aprovechare esto-Dice antes de voltear a ver al lector-Hola nwn-Saluda al lector alegre-Pues como verás Arti y Dimentor están en una gran disputa, así que me gustaría que me ayudaras, bien, estoy en mi última semana de escuela, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que pasare la edición de noticias junto a los One-Shots de día de los inocentes para la próxima semana, pero por un curso de verano solo tendré 2 semanas libres, no me detendrá pero si me atrasara en mis fics, así que me gustaría que me dijeras, después del nuevo capítulo de noticias, ¿Cuál fic debería escribir? ¿ **"Preparativos para la guerra 2"** (El cual subiré a modo de One-shot) o nuevo capítulo de **"El nuevo Guardia"**?, decide, para votar comenta en este fic y pon, #TeamNoob para votar por Dimentor o #TeamUke para votar por Arturo.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡OYE!-Reclaman en medio de un forcejeo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esta bien, está bien, está bien-Suspiro-Pon en la finalización de tu comentario #TeamDimentor para votar por Dimentor y **"Preparativos para la guerra 2"** o #TeamArturo para votar por Arti y **"El nuevo Guardia"** , y tu… ¿De qué lado estas?

 **-Multiverso y Body Master:** ¿Y no hay #TeamMultiverso y #TeamBodyMaster?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No, porque son un par de Forever Alones.

 **-Multiverso y Body Master:** … T_T-Se van a llorar a una esquina mientras suena el tema de Secrag.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Payasos… También hay otras dos cosas en las que me gustaría que me ayudaras, primero, ya voy a subir mis fics a Wattpad, pero no sé por cual empezar, ya que pienso hacer unas correcciones a los mismos, gramática y ortografía principalmente, pero también poner partes extras, así que dime, cuál debería ser mi primer fic en Wattpad y por ultimo… **Lady Ashura Forte** y **Hero Grunt Ruvif** me han ayudado en una investigación que estoy llevando a cabo, con sus testimonios sobre lo que paso en mi fiesta-Se detiene para sacar una grabadora y ponerlo en la boca del lector-Así que me gustaría que me apoyaras contándome lo que tu viste y si tienes una grabación de lo que paso te agradecería que me la proporcionaras nwn.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por cierto, como ya dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que no he podido comentar muchos fics y no me agrada mucho solo poner "Buen capitulo, me encanto, esperare el siguiente, saludos", a mí me gusta más cuando puedo decir que me pareció el capítulo y eso, así que si sigo algún fic tuyo y aun no lo comento te pido disculpas y paciencia, solo por una semana más, pero bueno, eso sería todo, saludos nwn

Entonces se oye una explosión y el escritor voltea a ver y nota un boquete del tamaño de Arti.

 **-Dimentor:** No te levantes-Dice apuntando con su brazo al boquete-Ultima advertencia.

 **-Arturo:** Haría esto todo el día-Dice saliendo del boquete, limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca y poniéndose en guardia-Lo siento Dimentor, sabes que no haría esto si tuviera otra opción, pero era mi dona.

 **-Dimentor:** Era mía-Dice antes de lanzarse contra Arturo.

¿Qué Team ganara? ¿Qué fic será escrito? ¿Esto tuvo algún sentido? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Esto y más en el verdadero capítulo de Noticias Dimensionales.


	6. C08: Noticias Dimensionales 4

**Noticias Dimensionales 4**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 9 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DETENGA!

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 4**

La musiquita típica de noticiero suena mientras la luz se prende iluminando la mesa con una galaxia en el fondo, sentado en esta, estaban Multiverso y Dimentor, los OC's de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Hola lectores-Empezó el chico alegre mientras debajo de él aparecía su nombre-Soy Multiverso aquí en la ya cuarta emisión de su espacio de noticias favorito, donde Ultimate les expone su vida cual libro abierto.

-Y aquí también estoy yo, Dimentor-Dijo el tipo de la armadura mientras otro letrero decía su nombre-Aquí otra vez obligados dar noticias más inútiles que unos pectorales dibujados con marcador.

-Como siempre, Dimentor y un servidor les estaremos dando las noticias del acontecer mensual en la cabeza de Ultimate, así que esperemos que les guste la emisión de hoy y nos apoyen con sus comentarios.

-Bien, pasemos a los titulares:

 **-El resultado de una "guerra".**

 **-Vacaciones de Ultimate.**

 **-Cuando saldrán los nuevos videos**

 **-La gran tragedia de Ultimate.**

 **-Adelanto: Crímenes de fiesta**

 **Esto y más en Noticias Dimensionales**

Suena la música y la mesa es iluminada de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos a Noticias Dimensionales, el noticiero mensual que da las noticias más innecesarias de Fanfiction y próximamente en Wattpad. Soy Multiverso y espero que estén bien.

-Solo terminemos esto cuanto antes.

-Bien, empecemos con…

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-Pregunto Dimentor antes de levantarse, debido a que el estruendo lo tiro de su silla.

-Es la nueva transición-Contesto Ultimate Dimentor desde los parlantes-Cada vez que pasen a una nueva noticia una enorme explosión ocurrirá bajo ustedes.

-Santo cielo-Dijo Multiverso haciendo un facepalm

-Muy bien, empiecen.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Voy a odiar mucho esa cosa-Dijo Dimentor entre dientes ante de sentarse en su silla-Empieza Multi.

-Bien, empecemos con la noticia de que Dimentor ya está de vacaciones, por lo que tendrá mucho tiempo libre, y este es su plan.

1.-Escribir y publicar al menos un fic por día por lo que resta del mes

2.-Una vez que termine el mes dejar un poco la escritura para corregir lo ya escrito y publicarlo en Wattpad.

-Y ya, eso es todo…

-Solo para terminar-Concluyo Dimentor-Él debido a la uni, tuvo que dejar unos cuantos fics que sigue, por lo que los comentara una vez que se ponga al día, lo cual hará después de terminar todas los fics del mes lo cual será en una o dos semanas, para tenerlos ya listos y solo publicar uno por día, así que los escritores a los que Ultimate sigue, les pide un poco de paciencia para que pueda publicarles un comentario, solo eso…

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Ahora-Dijo Multiverso sentándose en su silla-Tenemos la noticia que Ultimate ya volvió a YouTube, por lo que se preguntarán, ¿Cuándo saldrán sus nuevos videos?, pues lo más posible es que los suba el próximo mes ya que tiene que conseguirlos de su laptop en la casa de sus abuelos y después subirlos desde la casa de sus padres, la cual tiene un internet lentísimo, pero bueno, esperamos no tardar mucho… Perdón de ante mano si no lo logramos.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Ahora-Dijo Dimentor incorporándose-Pasemos con un problema de Ultimate, que nos pidió difundir solo para llamar la atención -_- … En síntesis, como ya no tiene clases ya no recibirá dinero de sus padres y ya no tendrá dinero para sus mangas… y ya… pasemos a la siguiente idiotez.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Bien, ahora pasaremos con el adelanto de un especial que está desarrollando Ultimate para estrenar este mes.

 **Video**

 **Nos encontramos en una oficina en blanco y negro se hace un acercamiento a una silla que da a la ventana.**

 **-¿?: Todo empezó como un día común y corriente, estaba tranquilo con mi celular cuando me di cuenta de algo indignante… Mis OC´s me humillaron públicamente, por lo que procedí a castigarlos de forma ejemplar… Pero no se podía quedar así… Oh no… Tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto, por lo que fui a averiguar cómo es que quede en tal estado en una fiesta que yo organice estrictamente sin alcohol… ¿Qué quién soy?... Tengo varios nombres, pero la gente me llama Ultimate Dimentor.**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: Detective Privado**

 **Próximamente**

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Bien, ahora pasaremos a reportar como se dieron los eventos de la "guerra" que tuvieron Arturo y Dimentor... Pasemos al video.

-Esto no está pasando-Dijo Dimentor con la mano en la frente.

 **Video**

 **Nos encontramos en el escenario del noticiero, Arturo salió del boquete en la pared.**

 **-Dimentor:** **No te levantes-Dice apuntando con su brazo al boquete-Ultima advertencia.**

 **-Arturo:** **Haría esto todo el día-Dice saliendo del boquete, limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca y poniéndose en guardia-Lo siento Dimentor, sabes que no haría esto si tuviera otra opción, pero era mi dona.**

 **-Dimentor:** **Era mía-Dice antes de lanzarse contra Arturo.**

 **Entonces los dos chocan golpes generando una onda expansiva, al final Dimentor logra empujar a Arturo lanzándolo por la ventana antes de seguirlo, ante esto Ultimate Dimentor y Body Master corren a ver que hacen esos dos, logrando ver a Mercenary Grey Fox acompañando a sus versiones OC´s y 300 espartanos.**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox: Creo que Civil War, está causando desmadres...-Mira atrás de él con sus versiones armados para la batalla o guerra-¡SOMOS 300!-Se escucha el apoyo espartano detrás de él mientras alzaban los fusiles de asalto, metrallas, bazucas y snipers-Momento de acabar con esta pelea absurda... ¡AH!-El lector corre seguido de 300 espartanos contra los dos OC´s-¡IT'S SPARTA!-El lector lanza una patada espartana doble contra Arturo y Dimentor tumbándolos y todos los demás espartanos se lanzaban encima de los dos.**

 **-Dimentor y Arturo: ¡NO SE METAN!-Dicen quitándose de encima a los soldados y desmayándolos con Haki del rey reforzado con Chacra, Ki, Cosmos, Reiatsu y cualquier tipo de energía sacada del anime que gusten, entonces se encaran y Arturo le da una patada voladora a Dimentor que lo manda contra una estatua destruyéndola.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡MI ESTATUA DE ORO!-Grita de horror antes de desmayarse.**

 **-Multiverso: ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-Dijo recuperando la conciencia.**

 **-Body Master: Arturo y Dimentor están enfrentándose a muerte y Ultimate se desmayo**

 **-Multiverso: ¿Y ahora como los detenemos sin Ultimate?**

 **-Body Master: Tú eres el héroe, tú dime.**

 **-Multiverso: Rayos.**

 **Entonces Dimentor y Arturo se lanzan entre ellos distintos ataques de energía y lanzándose contra los edificios atravesándolos y destruyendo tres cuartos de la ciudad de Dimentor City.**

 **Entonces Dimentor con la armadura semi-destrozada tumba a Arturo y esta toma una viga de metal y amenaza con atravesar al castaño con esta.**

 **-Dimentor: ¡ACEPTA QUE ERA MI DONA! ¡YA!**

 **-Arturo: Este es el prematuro final del guardia nacido en Tlaxcala.**

 **-Dimentor: Espera… Yo también soy de Tlaxcala-Dice ayudándolo a levantarse.**

 **-Arturo: ¿En serio?**

 **Entonces los dos empiezan a llorar y se abrazan.**

 **-Dimentor: ¡Somos hermanos Arti!**

 **-Arturo: ¡No hay que volver a pelear!**

 **Ante esto Body Master y Multiverso abren la boca hasta el suelo.**

 **-Multiverso: ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡DESTRUYERON CASI TODA LA CIUDAD! ¡¿Y SE PERDONAN ASÍ COMO ASÍ?!**

 **-Body Master: ¡JODER! ¡EL SÍNDROME DE EMPATÍA ABSURDA! También conocido como síndrome… ¡MARTHA! ¡ATACA DE NUEVO!**

 **La toma termina con los dos llorones aun abrazados y llorando.**

 **Fin del video**

-Al final Arturo gano en un marcador 4 a 1, el nuevo capítulo vendrá el próximo lunes 16, esperamos no tengan inconvenientes con ello.

-Hoy no hay mucho tiempo para terminar con una canción así que pasemos a responder reviews.

 **Contestando Reviews**

Ultimate Dimentor y sus 4 OC´s estaban listos para responder los comentarios de los lectores desde el capítulo anterior y el boletín especial.

Primero paso con su primer **Hero Grunt Ruvif** comentario.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE KE ZUKULENTO"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Ohhh si, estoy de regreso esclavos!, traiganme un sandwich de pierna de humano castaño, guardia de seguiridad y muy uke."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jejeje, ya escucharon chicos-Dijo viendo a sus OC´s.

 **-Arturo:** Esto es tan bizarro-Decía mientras rebanaba la pierna del cadáver de su yo que murió asesinado por Yandere-chan y la ponía en la parrilla y servía está en pan de caja.

 **-Dimentor:** Ya lo creo-Dice mientras le sirve el sándwich al lector en bandeja de plata.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Rikura y zukulencia para toda la familia!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias.

 **-Body Master:** Espera mi Yuri, sé que te va a encantar, muchas gracias

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Ahhh y una sugerencia, en la proxima transmicion les recomiendo marcar, resaltar o dividir el programa cada vez que se vaya a tratar otro tema del titular"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya lo hice, espero te haya gustado como quedo amigo nwn

Luego apareció el lector, **Mister Conde De Urano:**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Interesantes noticias! ¿Sabes? Yo estoy igual que tú. No sé como continuar el arco Neo Dark Masters de JPSA Super. Estoy algo atascado. XD De ahí el retraso. Pero bueno, espero salir de el algún día."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida amigo, a todos nos pasa, pero esperare los fics gustoso.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡Nos vemos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, nos vemos… En el review del Boletín Especial XD

Luego vino **Lady Ashura Forte**

 **-Lady Ashura Forte:** "He leído tu PM, pero aún no puedo responderte. Lo siento. Pero gracias por darme la re-bienvenida."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida, y de nada nwn

 **-Lady Ashura Forte:** "Pero en fin, espero con ganas más historias de las tuyas."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias :D

 **-Lady Ashura Forte: "** ¡Saludos y besitos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos y besos nwn

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Deja eso Ultimate!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Ahora que hice?"

 **-Arturo:** Recuerda que no traes tu armadura desde la fiesta… Se te ve la sonrisa sínica como la de Koro-Sensei cuando la tiene rosa… La cara.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tanto se nota-Dice tomándose las mejillas sonrojado levemente en un tono un tanto burlesco.

 **-Multiverso:** Es oficial… lo perdimos -_-

Ahora a pasar a los reviews del Boletín Especial.

Primero pasemos con **Mister Conde De Urano:**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Interesante... No se puede perder de vista a estos OCs..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Te entiendo amigo.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

 **Un testimonio después**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Espero te sirva todo esto. Y si no, comentamelo por PM en cuanto puedas. ¡Nos vemos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos amigo :D

Luego paso **Mercenary Grey Fox:**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox:** "mmm... yo elegiria a arturo para ver el siguiente capitulo de "el nuevo guardia" y... -mira a los oc's del escritor- creo que civil war, esta causando desmadres... -miro atrás de mi con mis versiones armados para la batalla o guerra- ¡somos 300! -se escucha el apoyo espartano detrás mio mientras alzaban los fusiles de asalto, metrallas, bazukas y snipers- momento de acabar con esta pelea absurda... ¡AH!-corro seguido de 300 espartanos contra los dos oc's- ¡IT'S IS SPARTA!-les doy una patada espartana doble contra arturo y dimentor tumbandolos y todos los demás espartanos se lanzaban en sima-"

 **-Dimentor y Arturo:** ¡Y AHORA NOSOTROS QUE HICIMOS!-Dicen enojados.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Siguiente!

 **-Dimentor y Arturo:** ¡NO NOS IGNORES!

Luego paso **Hero Grunt Ruvif:**

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE KE...espera, no puedo calificar esto, es que es muy poco"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entiendo y descuida nwn

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "ESO QUE ULTIMATE?!, SI QUIERES RESPUESTAS NO SE PONE UNA GRABADORA, SE PONE UN ARMA EN LA BOCA, ASI SI SACAS RESPUESTAS"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok-Dice apuntándolo en una libreta.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡Joder! ¡Ya está tomando ideas raras de nuevo!

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Hoooo si, yo quiero estar presente en esa broma de la pocion femenina, hasfahajsgjagdh, que ZABROZONGO, me puedo imaginar la corpulenta armadura de Dimentor reducirse a un bracier de hierro con picos y una ajustada tanga de acero!, ahora si que para chuparse los dedos*notese la hemorragia nasal*"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, describiste casi a la perfección a Dimenko, solo te falto mencionar los pechos copa C y la describías a la perfección, jejeje-Dice con un sangrado nasal mayor al del lector-De hecho… Creo que debería traerla jejeje… Necesito a una chica del clima.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TRAERLA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡ES UNA FUJOSHI Y DE SEGURO TE ENGATUSARÍA PARA QUE ESCRIBAS YAOI A MONTONES PARA ELLA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ta gueno U_U … Ah, y la tanga no es de acero, es una sexy tanga de tela negra… jejejejeje…

 **-Los 3 OC´s:** ¡PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!... ¿Por qué te quedas callado Body?

 **-Body Master:** Jejejeje, me gano con tanga de tela negra.

 **-Los 3 OC´s:** ¡TRAIDOR!-Dicen vestidos de soldado de la primera orden de Star Wars Episodio 7 con todo y arma repele sables laser.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "#sabesquelaguerrainicia #porque #hayunadisputapordonas #ytusiempreeligesalukeporviolable #hayperokezukulento #todossomos #teamnoob #hayquependejocuando #teequivocasdejashtag #porponermalmijashtag #elbuenjashtages #teamarturo #xd #yolo #sabesqueeresnuevoentwitercuando #ponerjashtagsaloestupido #eresprocuando #sabesponerlosjashtagenorden #paratenersentido #soysudios #lunadepluton #comocuandonosabesquemasdecir #posmemato #soloqueriaserpopular #eldineroesdinero #odilosjashtag #acm1pt #sabiasque #todoslosjashtagson #laverdad. Todos esos si existen, no invente ninguno"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si tú lo dices, no tengo por qué dudar de ti amigo nwn

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡QUE CRÉDULO!-Dicen haciendo la cara de Enel de One Piece.

Y por último paso **Lady Ashura Forte:**

 **-Lady Ashura Forte:** "¡Bueno! Pues tras pensarmelo varias veces, yo digo teamdimentor. Tengo ganas de ver como continua la Guerra Dimensional y si saldrá Arturo en ella."

 **-Dimentor:** Gracias, muchas gracias-Dice haciendo varias reverencias de rodillas a la lectora-Por eso eres mi lectora favorita, me alegra saber que no caíste bajo los embrujos malignos de ese uke.

 **-Arturo:** ¡OYE!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jejeje, pues Dimentor perdió, pero se agradece tu apoyo nwn, pero no, realmente es imposible que eso pase, ya que, si el Dimentor canónico se encontrara con el Arturo canónico, se crearía una paradoja espacio-temporal que acabaría con uno de los dos, sino acaba con los dos.

 **-Lady Ashura Forte:** "¡Besitos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Besitos nwn

 **-Dimentor:** Ultimate, ¿Por qué si mi yo canónico conociera al Arturo canónico se crearía esa paradoja?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** nwn-El escritor solo sonríe antes de sacar una maza y golpear fuertemente a sus 4 OC´s en la cabeza.

 **-Arturo:** Como odio que haga eso-Dijo mientras caía del suelo antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **(Continuara…)**


	7. C010: Noticias Dimensionales 5

**Noticias Dimensionales 5**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 8 de Junio del 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora es cuando me pregunto de nuevo por que rayos reedito estos…

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 5**

La musiquita típica de noticiero suena mientras la luz se prende iluminando la mesa con una galaxia en el fondo, sentado en esta, estaban Multiverso y Dimentor, los OC's de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Hola lectores-Empezó el chico alegre mientras debajo de él aparecía su nombre-Soy Multiverso aquí en la ya quinta emisión de su espacio de noticias favorito, donde Ultimate copia y pega descaradamente el inicio y solo le hace leves cambios para que nadie se dé cuenta…

-Y aquí también estoy yo, Dimentor-Dijo el tipo de la armadura mientras otro letrero decía su nombre-Aquí otra vez teniendo que dar noticias más inútiles que un bote en el desierto.

-Como siempre, Dimentor y un servidor les estaremos dando las noticias del acontecer mensual en la cabeza de Ultimate, así que esperemos que les guste la emisión de hoy y nos apoyen con sus comentarios.

-Bien, pasemos a los titulares:

 **-Vacaciones de Ultimate y sus interrupciones.**

 **-Publicaciones del mes.**

 **-La impactante razón del por qué no se publicó este especial hasta hoy.**

 **-Corresponsal: Laberintos de Gula**

 **Esto y más en Noticias Dimensionales**

Suena la música y la mesa es iluminada de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos a Noticias Dimensionales, el noticiero mensual que da las noticias más innecesarias de Fanfiction y próximamente (Ahora) en Wattpad. Soy Multiverso y espero que estén bien.

-Solo terminemos esto cuanto antes.

-Bien, empecemos con esto.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Bien-Dijo Multiverso-Empezamos con una actualización sobre las vacaciones de Ultimate-Bien estas todavía siguen, pero tendrá el curso que se mencionó anteriormente por lo que no se podrá publicar mucho por aquí, esperemos que lo entiendan.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-También-Siguió Dimentor-Queremos decirles que Ultimate se pasó esta semana "reposando" debido a una micosis en los ojos, por lo que no escribió esto en su momento… Para quienes no sepan que es la micosis, le salieron hongos microscópicos en los parpados y ojos, descuiden, ya está mejor, pero esas no son las únicas razones de por qué esto se aplazó tanto.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Ahora bien-Prosiguió Multiverso-El mes de mayo ya termino, por lo que el especial de una publicación por día (El cual no se cumplió del todo, he de decir), también, pero no desesperen, los fics planeados aún se escribirán pero estos ya no serán prioridad, ya que bueno, mejor que Ultimate se los diga-Dice mientras la pantalla detrás de ellos muestra el Podio Dimensional, donde Ultimate Dimentor se paró para dar un discurso a sus seguidores.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¿Esta encendido?-Pregunto mientras le daba un par de golpecitos al micrófono-Bien, hola queridos lectores soy Ultimate Dimentor, su querido escritor, bien como mi buen OC les dijo, voy a dejar para después mis nuevas publicaciones…**

 **-Lectores: ¡BBBBBBUUUUUUU! ¡SÁQUENLO!-Gritaban mientras empezaban a lanzarle jitomates podridos al escritor, el cual los detenía con un simple paraguas.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡PERDÓN! ¡ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA DEDICARME MÁS A MÍ MISMO!-Dijo provocando otra avalancha de vegetales podridos-¡OIGAN! ¡ES QUE QUIERO HACER COSAS! ¡COMO JUGAR JUEGOS COMO LOL Y UDERTALE! ¡PONERME AL DÍA CON ONE PIECE Y LOS FICS QUE SIGO! ¡VER LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE ME FALTAN DE MIS SERIES FAVORITAS COMO NARUTO, STEVEN UNIVERSE O URUSEI YATSURA!**

 **-Lectores: ¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron todos antes de seguir lanzando cosas-¡¿CÓMO QUE AÚN NO LO JUEGAS/TE FALTAN CAPÍTULOS?! ¡NO ES UN VERDADERO FAN! ¡POR ESO NO ME COMENTAS! ¡¿VERDAD WEON?! ¡NO ESTÁ COMPROMETIDO CON SU CUENTA! ¡ESTÁ LOCO!**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡Alto!**

 **-Lectores: ¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Has perdido toda tu credibilidad como escritor y fan!**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡DÉJENME TERMINAR!-Grito irritado-¡PERDÓN! Es que yo quisiera probar, estar al día y terminar con todo lo que me gusta, pero… ¡PERO NO! Ustedes quieren que alguien les haga sus videos y fics, porque si no, luego se aburren y se desesperan, porque parece ser que ustedes piensan que ustedes son los únicos que quieren entretenimiento, pero no es así, hay otros allá afuera que también quieren entretenerse, ¡PERO NO PUEDEN! ¡POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE VER QUE USTEDES SE ENTRETENGAN! ¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Y!...-Entonces se calló cuando un tomate le dio en la cara.**

 **-Lector: ¡Deja de copiar a Super Varo Blog y ve al grano!**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: Esta bien, está bien-Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara-Miren, los entiendo, yo también me molestaría si uno de mis escritores favoritos dijera que no va a haber publicaciones en un tiempo… Cosa que no pasa ya que por lo regular no avisan…-Se vio interrumpido por otro jitomate-Pero quiero relajarme un poco en MIS vacaciones y no solo escribir o hacer videos, de los cuales ya tengo 3 que publicare pronto…-Otro tomatazo por publicidad innecesaria, el cual el escritor logro esquivar por los pelos-Ok, hare esto, me pondré al día con un fic, veré unos cuantos capítulos de alguna serie o manga y escribo algo, y así no dejare tan abandonada la cuenta, ¿De acuerdo? Bien… Oh, y ahora sobre mi cuenta de Wattpad, una vez termine los one-shots que me faltan, empezare a publicar mis fic en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pero los corregiré y posiblemente expanda antes de publicarlos en Wattpad y cambiar lo ya publicado con la versión final, porque sí, he notado errores terribles de los que el destino no quiere que me dé cuenta hasta después de publicarlos… ¡FRUTA VIDA DE MIÉRCOLES!... Pero bueno, así que les recomendaría releerse las versiones mejoradas, sabrán cuando publique esas versiones corregidas y mejoradas ya que anunciare cuando las publique en mi cuenta de Wattpad, en mi página de Facebook y de ahí pueden pasar al capítulo correspondiente en mi cuenta de Fanfiction por que se subirán al mismo tiempo, junto con una lista de curiosidades del respectivo capitulo, espero les guste nwn … Eso es todo, saludos :D**

De vuelta al escenario del noticiero, los presentadores regresaron su vista a las cámaras.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Ahora pasemos con nuestro corresponsal, Arturo Molina, quien en esta ocasión se encuentra en un lugar nostálgico… Adelante Arti.

 **En un lugar oscuro con iluminaciones azules y puntos amarillos**

-Así es Multiverso, hoy estoy en un misterioso lugar, algo psicodélico, pero bueno, hoy me siento bien, así que sea lo que pase, que venga-Dijo inflando el pecho.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-Grito furioso un fantasma rojo apareciendo de la nada.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡NO HABLABA EN SERIO! ¡FUERA!

-¡QUÍTATE!-Dijo el fantasma empujándolo para quitarlo de su camino.

-¿Eh?-Se preguntó con interrogantes rodeando su cabeza.

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!-Grito un fantasma naranja empujándolo al lado contrario.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUÍTATE ESTORBO!-Grito un fantasma naranja saltando sobre este.

-¿Acaso son…?-Entonces alguien choco con él.

-¡APÁRTATE!-Grito una fantasma rosa que se sonrojo cuando Arturo se volteó para verla-Oh… lo siento-Dijo embozando una sonrisa-Oye guapo, eres nuevo por aquí, ¿verdad? Jijijiji.

-¿Guapo?-Entonces una bola gigante amarilla que abría y cerraba la boca apareció detrás de la fantasmita-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Entonces la bola trago uno de los círculos volviendo a los 2 azules y los trago a los 2 escupiendo sus ojos antes de seguir su camino.

-Ok-Dijeron los ojos flotantes de Arturo con el ceño fruncido-¿Ahora qué?

-Vamos a la maquina regeneradora, sígueme-Dijeron los ojos de la fantasma rosa antes de flotar hacia el cuarto.

 **De regreso al estudio**

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Bien, eso sería todo por hoy, ya que como solo fue escribir y escribir para Ultimate, no hubo muchas noticias.

-¡Al fin! ¡Respondamos reviews y acabemos con esto!

-¡Espera Dimentor!... ¡Ultimate dijo que hoy por fin tendría mí solo!

-Pero Multi-Dijo Body entrando-Ya es tarde y…

-¡NO! ¡QUIERO MI CANCIÓN!

-Ok…-Dijeron los otros 3 con pensar.

-Arturo, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-Pregunto Dimentor.

-Me tele trasporte aquí.

-Eso explica todo.

-¿Y por qué viniste tan rápido?

-Eh… La fantasma me quería violar…

-Jajajaja, debiste dejarte llevar-Dijo Body.

-¡OIGAN! ¡QUE YA ME TOCA MÍ SOLO!-Grito Multiverso

-Hmm…-Entonces a Body Master se le ocurrió una idea.

Entonces Multiverso se puso en el centro, listo para cantar.

-¡AL FIN! Tengo la oportunidad de cantar a los lectores ¡QUIERO CANTAR DE ALGO IMPORTANTE! ¡ALGO RELEVANTE! Hmmm…. ¡El internet! ¡SI!

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _El internet es bueno para ver..._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Mi veloz conexión me permite visitar…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¿Qué?_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Conozco un buen sitio…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Yo veo el día entero…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Siento que vuelo a través del…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡BODY!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡BODY!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡¿QUÉ HACES?!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE SE INVENTÓ?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡POR PORNO!_

-¡BODY!

-¡AH! ¡Hola Multiverso!

-¡ARRUINAS MI CANCIÓN!

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No ser mi intención!

-Bueno, si no te importa, podrías estar en silencio para poder terminar.

-Yo callado

-¡Genial!

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _La tecnología ayuda a encontrar…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO! ¡AHH! ¡PERDÓN!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tengo oportunidades para siempre mirar…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO! ¡OHH! ¡MIERDA!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Puedo ver mis fotos…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡POR…! ¡MMMMM…!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Hasta puedes tu comprar…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡MMMMM…!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Cuando terminas listo estas para…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡BODY!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡NOOOO!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡BODY!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PASO LA NOCHE CON MI COMPUTADOR!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡POR PORNO!_

-¡QUE ASQUEROSO! Eres un grosero y un pervertido.

-Palabras al viento Multiverso...

-Te lo digo en serio, eres un pervertido y estás muy salido. La gente normal no se queda en su casa mirando porno en el internet.

-¡OOHHHH!-Dijo quedándosele viendo.

-¿Qué?

-¡TÚ!-Dijo señalando a un lector-Sep… ¡OH! ¡Y TÚ!…-Dijo señalando a otro-También… Y luego borrar historial… Sep… Típico-Entonces volteo a Multiverso-¡TÚ NO TENER NI IDEA! ¡¿LISTA GENTE NORMAL?!

-Listo-Dijo Arturo.

-Listo-Dijo Dimentor.

-Listo-Dijo Ultimate Dimentor

-¿Cómo suena?

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

-Lo siento Multi.

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

-Yo me toqué.

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡SU CREMALLERA ABAJO ESTA!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡POR PORNO!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡PORNOOOO!_

-¡DETENGANSE UN MOMENTO!-Interrumpió Multiverso-Yo sé de buena fuente que tú Arturo, ves de correo y consejos de supervivencia online.

-Es verdad

-Y Dimentor, tú compras cosas para tus planes en amazon punto com

-Claro

-Y Ultimate, tú sigues publicando tus fics y videos en internet.

-¡SIEMPRE!

-Y además, tú me mandaste esa lindo fic de cumpleaños a mi e-mail.

-Cierto.

-OK-Intervino Body Master-¿Pero que creer tu que el hacer… después?

-Jejeje… Si…

-¡EEEEEEEWWWW!

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

 _-¡ASCO!_

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

-¡ODIO EL PORNO!

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Baja el pantalón, prende tu conexión_

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡POR PORNO!_

-¡Odio la internet!

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PORNOOOO! ¡PORNOOOO!_

-¡Me voy!

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PORNOOOO! ¡PORNOOOO!_ _¡PORNOOOO! ¡PORNOOOO!_

-¡Yo creo que la internet es un asco!

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA…!_

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PARA EL PORNO ES LA…!_

 ** _-Body Master, Arturo, Dimentor y Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡PARA PORNO ES LA INTERNET!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _SEEEEHHH…_

-¡JAJAJAJA!-Se reían los 4 por la trolleada que le hicieron al OC estirado.

-Bien, voy a calmarlo para que nos ayude con los reviews-Dijo el escritor limpiándose una lagrima antes ir tras el OC.

 **Contestando Reviews**

Ultimate Dimentor y sus 4 OC´s estaban listos para responder los comentarios de los lectores desde el capítulo anterior y el boletín especial.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, ¡PASEMOS A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!

 **-Dimentor:** Esto… No hay comentarios-Dijo haciendo que el escritor se cayera estilo anime.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bue… Bueno… ¡A los reviews de… de… DE **MEGAVERSO UD-404**!

 **-Body Master:** Nada.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entonces… ¡LOS DE **DORADO Y OSCURO**!

 **-Multiverso:** ¡Nel pastel!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Los de **El camino del samurái**?

 **-Arturo:** Se llamaban.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y los de **Amor de laberinto**?

 **-Dimentor:** Ni por asomo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Para qué escribir?-Decía el escritor sollozando en su lugar mientras se oía el tema de secrag y la cámara se tornaba blanco y negro-Y yo que me esforcé tanto por ellos-Decía girándose para irse mientras empezaba a llorar.

 **-Arturo:** Pero hay comentarios en todo lo demás…-Dice antes de recibir un golpe de su creador.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?!-Dice molesto entonces ve la cámara-Esto… Jejejeje…

 **Problemas técnicos… Por favor no se muevan**

Ahora ya todo estaba listo para responder comentarios, por lo que escritor y OC´s dejaron pasar a los lectores en orden.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Primero pasaremos con mi One-Shot de **Redención Amorosa** que tiene un nuevo comentario.

Ante esto paso el lector **Rodrigo Dragneel**.

 **-Rodrigo Dragneel:** "Me gustó mucho este one shot! La verdad no creí ver a esta pareja... Pero me gustó :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, muchísimas gracias amigo nwn.

 **-Rodrigo Dragneel:** "Y me quedé con la intriga de Cómo sería el reencuentro con los demás :'3"  
 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues como ya respondí en un noticiero anterior, eso se verá en un futuro cuando decida darle la continuación jeje nwn

 **-Rodrigo Dragneel:** "Bueno me gustaría que escribas fic lindos y con tan buena historia como este, estuvo increíble."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, pues gracias y estas cordialmente invitado (Al igual que todos) a leer mis otros fics cuando gustes nwn saludos :D .

Después pasaron a los comentarios del fic **Dos locos y un montón de animatrónicos** , por lo que paso el lector, **Luxter77**.

 **-Luxter77:** "simplemente genial, un buen regalo de cumpleaños según yo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, muchas gracias, saludos :D

Ahora se responderían los reviews de **JPSA: Misión visita** , por lo que paso **Mister Conde De Urano**.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡Oh! ¡No ha estado mal la visita que me ha hecho la JPSA!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "De hecho, para Centinelas, yo tenía pensada una historia en la que intervendrán Dimentor y la Tierra-4721. Bueno, ya la verás porque será dentro de poco."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Genial *w*! Espera… Eso era… ¡SPOILER!-Cae convulsionando al suelo.

 **Problemas técnicos… Por favor no se muevan**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos :D

Ahora se pasarían a los reviews de **La Batalla** , ahora pasaría **Mister Conde De Urano** , de nuevo…

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Un buen fic y un buen homenaje. ¡No vemos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias, nos vemos nwn.

Ahora se pasarían a los reviews del fic de El plan de Ginyu, la primera lectora en pasar fue **SophyBrief**.

 **-SophyBrief:** "Wow que inesperado Dx. Uwu"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si te entiendo, para ser sincero realmente no me agrado escribir el Drabble mucho que digamos, pero fue de esas ocasiones en la que la historia apareció en mi mente y no me dejaba en paz hasta plasmarla y publicarla, supongo que no soy el único al que le ha pasado, pero bueno, saludos.

Luego paso la lectora, **Sora147**.

 **-Sora147:** "Wao... me quedé en shock 0.0"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por increíble que parezca, hasta yo me quede en shock realmente.  
 **-Sora147:** "Me gustó la originalidad del drabble"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias y saludos :D

Ahora se pasarían a los reviews de **Deadpool vs Koro-sensei** , por lo que paso el primer lector **Loser93**.

 **-Loser93:** "Que peligroso qué es Deadpool, y pensar que casi elimina a Koro-sensei,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, casi, pero no, por cierto, perdón por no comentar en tus fics últimamente, pero estaba muy ocupado con lo de los fics del mes, pero ahora si podre ponerme al día, saludos y espero no haya inconveniente nwn.

 **-Loser93:** "eso si, no lo ha vencido un transexual, lo ha vencido ÉL transexual ,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Exactamundo B)

 **-Loser93:** "buen fic y dile a tu amigo de rojo y negro que si tiene algún problema que me venga a buscar... Que lo espero ."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias y si le diré, saludos nwn … ¡DEADPOOL! ¡Que si tienes un problema con el final de mi fic te las veras con Loser93!

 **-Deadpool: -_-**

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, **deahtz**.

 **-deahtz:** "XD en verdad muy bueno,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias.

 **-deahtz:** "pero la batalla pudo durar un poco ser mas larga,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, es que por que quería tener una publicación por día me deje llevar y acorte varios fics, a ver si luego lo arregló.

 **-deahtz:** "es mas creo que puedes sacar algunos capítulos mas –"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, lo pensare.

 **-deahtz:** "lo unico malo (ademas de las constantes referencias a la película) fue el hastag, de ahí en fuera todo bien"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, yo no le veo lo malo pero bueno, todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros propios gustos y sobre las referencias a la película, jeje es que bueno… Realmente es lo único oficial de Deadpool que he visto, claro que lo conocía de antes, más curiosamente no por los comics, si no por los fics, y de ahí me empezó a gustar el personaje, pero aun no me he dado el tiempo de leer sus comics, así que decidí usar de base lo más oficial que conocía del personaje, pero bueno, saludos :D

Y por último se responderían los reviews del one-shot **Gracias** , pasando con la primera lectora, **Cintriux**.

 **-Cintriux:** "Es Lapislázuli, Lapis..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, ya lo sé, no sé por qué…-Revisa el fic y se le obscurece la mirada-Corrector ortográfico.

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** ¿Si?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Por qué el fic de "Gracias" tiene Lápiz en vez de Lapis?

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** Bueno, yo…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ME HACES LO MISMO EN TODOS MIS FICS!

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** ¿Pues porque no lo revisas antes de publicar?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡NO ME CONTESTES!-Grito molesto-¡Y SABES QUE TENÍA MÍ MICOSIS!

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** ¿Y yo que culpa?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡FUERA! ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

Entonces el corrector deprimido salió del lugar.

 **-MvItlb3gz0:** 3zta z3jvgo t3 ezt0?

 **-VItlmate Sementor:** Bez(vlta, t0t0 3ztaTa dl3m, zoi (0nnvml(0I0j0… ¡LgAElO! ¡LgAEl0!

 **Unos minutos después**

El corrector y el escritor estaban negociando y el corrector le estaba ganando increíblemente al escritor, al cual tenía metafóricamente atado de manos.

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** ¿Y entonces?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esta bien, tendrás el doble de tu sueldo anterior y vacaciones pagadas al año.

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** ¿Y mi incapacidad por maternidad?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿MATERNIDAD?! ¡PERO SI ERES HOMBRE!

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** En realidad soy asexual, pero si no quieres, me voy, suerte con tus fics-Dijo levantándose de su silla.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ESPERA! ¿Y si te doy el triple de tu sueldo?

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** ¿Y mi maternidad?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Esta bien! ¡Tendrás tu maldita maternidad! ¡Solo no vuelvas a poner Lápiz cuando quiero decir Lápiz…!

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** Jeje.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No te pases de listo.

 **-Corrector ortográfico:** Ok nwn.

 **-Dimentor:** Increíble… OoO

 **-Body Master:** El corrector ortográfico le gano… O_O

 **-Multiverso:** Y ahora O.O

 **-Arturo:** Gana más de lo que nosotros 4 ganamos en conjunto O-O

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡BIEN! ¡VOLVAMOS A LAS RESPUESTAS!

 **-Cintriux:** "y me gustó que retomarás lo de la grabadora, el gesto de Lapis por repararla..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, me alegra mucho que te gustara nwn

 **-Cintriux:** "pero sentí que hay mucho Pleonasmo en el fic. :/"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, ya corregiré eso… Es que omití unas cuantas palabras sin querer y se perdió uno que otro sentido en la oración, espero no me vuelva a pasar.

 **-Cintriux:** "La interacción entre ellas estuvo bien, pero dejaste a la imaginación sus reacciones y sus acciones, en algunas partes esta bien... pero me hubiera gustado sentir las emociones que ambas estaban desarrollando."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya veo… Tomare en cuenta tu consejo en el futuro nwn.

 **-Cintriux:** "Bueno... esos son algunos consejos para escritura que en serio son de gran ayuda."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sip, muchas gracias amiga, saludos :D

Y por último paso **Mako-Wolf**.

 **-Mako-Wolf:** "Cortito, pero tierno :3 espero mas de lapidot de ti ;)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je gracias, y tengo planeado en el futuro un fic de Steven Universe con Lapidot, pero tendrá que esperar, ya que quiero terminar con unos 10 one-shot que aún no escribo y tengo pendientes y avanzar en mis 2 fics principales, pero lo escribiré, saludos :D

 **-Arturo:** Al menos ya termino.

 **-Dimentor:** Si, y ahora que Ultimate estará ocupado, nos vamos-Dice con una sombrilla de playa y una pelota.

 **-Multiverso:** Sip :D -Dice con la cesta de comida.

 **-Body Master:** Ya quiero ver a las OC´s sexys de playa OC jejeje.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Acaso solo piensas en mujeres?

 **-Body Master:** ¡Claro que no! ¡También pienso en yuri 7u7!

 **-Arturo:** Pervertido.

 **-Body Master:** ¡Y A MUCHA HONRA!

 **-Dimentor:** Solo vámonos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oigan, ¿Adónde van sin mí? ñwñ

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Esto… La playa…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok, diviértanse.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡¿EN SERIO?!

 **-Arturo:** ¿Sin desintegraciones?

 **-Dimentor:** Ni nada.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Claro, si ahora yo disfrutare mis vacaciones no veo por qué ustedes no.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡GRACIAS ULTIMATE!-Gritaron felices abrazando a su creador antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y ahora que estoy solo… Hora de cantar una oda a mi libertad :D-Dijo antes de ponerse en el centro del escenario para cantar.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Las vacaciones llegan a mi vida hoy._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No hay clases a las que ir_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En la soledad una escuela y un estudiante, vivo en mí_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _La locura ruge y hay guerra en mi interior_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Una bestia que de mi salió_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Buen chico tu siempre debes ser_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No has de abrir tu locura_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pues ya se abrió_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Libre soy, libre soy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No puedo ocultarlo más_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Libre soy, libre soy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Libertad por un mes mas_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué más da? No me importa ya_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Incluso con el curso que habrá_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Al fin me voy a poder divertir_

Pero lo que el escritor no se dio cuenta es que las cámaras seguían grabando y transmitiendo mientras cantaba y bailaba tan desinhibidamente, y menos cuando en sus movimientos empezó a desnudarse hasta quedarse bailando solo en calzones.

 **-Multiverso:** Chicos, se nos hará tarde O_O-Decia viendo el espectáculo en el DVD integrado en el auto.

 **-Dimentor:** Solo espera un poco, esto es oro puro… OwO

 **-Body Master:** Definitivamente no le vamos a dejar olvidar esto… 7w7

 **-Arturo:** ¡VENGANZA! ÒwÓ

 **Canciones usadas:**

 **-"Para el porno es la internet" de Avenida Q**

 **-"Libre soy" de Frozen de Disney**


	8. C011: Noticias Dimensionales 6: Ultimate

**Noticias Dimensionales 6: Ultimate**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 4 de Julio del 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YA RECORDÉ! ¡Por esto reedite todo esto! :D

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Ególatra :v

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 6: Ultimate**

Música clásica se escucha mientras Ultimate está sentado en una esquina del foro mientras sus OC´s estaban celebrando por un mes tranquilo con los demás personajes de los fics, entonces Multiverso se acercó a su creador.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Qué pasa Ultimate?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Pero quién se han creído que soy? Creen que sólo estoy para la universidad pero yo también tengo una vida que atender.

 **-Multiverso** : Je, tienes razón...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me hacen levantarme temprano, me dan tareas, me obligan a ir a eventos... Y ya llevo un mes sin poder escribir algo... Y además me hacen hacer ejercicio... ¡EN VACACIONES!... ¡ESO ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO TOLERAR!-Dijo lanzando su vaso con fuerza contra la chimenea.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Quieres releer tus comentarios anteriores?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Para qué? De nada serviría... Soy una deshonra...

 **-Multiverso:** ¡¿TÚ?! Jamás Ultimate, tienes que tratar de mantenerte tranquilo...

Entonces empezó a cantar...

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Vaya que altera el verte Ultimate_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tan cabizbajo y tristón_

Entonces Ultimate le dio un golpe que lo regreso con los otros tres.

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Ser como tú, todos quieren Ultimate_

Ante esto Arturo, Dimentor y Body Master alzaron sus copas.

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Aunque les des un trompón_

Entonces se puso al lado de Ultimate

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No hay nadie que cause tal admiración_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _De todos eres el campeón_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Eres el líder y la inspiración_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡Y ES MUY FÁCIL SABER LA RAZÓN!_

Entonces todas las chicas que Ultimate ha usado en sus fics lo rodearon con ojos soñadores y Multiverso empezó a bailar por todo el lugar

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nadie es hábil como él_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nadie es ágil como él_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nadie tiene un trauma cómo el de Ultimate_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Y no hay hombre en éste Megaverso tan loco_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No tiene comparación_

Señalo una retrato del escritor y entonces salto en las cabezas de los otros 3 OC'S principales

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tú pregúntale a cualquier muchacho_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Te dirá que su equipo es el de Ultimate_

Entonces los otros 3 lo cargaron y empezaron a mecerlo frente a Ultimate

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _Nadie ha sido como él_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _Nadie está traumado como él_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tiene la mente bien abierta, que grande es Ultimate_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡RECONOZCO QUE SOY ALGO IMPRESIONANTE!_

 ** _-Los 4 OC's:_** _Es un gran tipo Ultimate_

Cantaron mientras brindaban.

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Que viva sí_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Arriba sí_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Ultimate es el As a volar los demás_

Entonces en un movimiento en falso Multiverso empapó en jugó de uva a Ultimate y este lo golpeó empezando una pelea masiva

 ** _-Todos los personajes_** _: Nadie vence a Ultimate_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Que valiente es Ultimate_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Nadie muerde en las luchas como el gran Ultimate_

 ** _-Todas las chicas:_** _Nadie es tan taeko y pervertido... ¡UOH!_

Gritaron cuándo una ráfaga de viento les levantó los vestidos

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Como ven tengo fetiches de más!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No hay parte de él que esté cuerda_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡ASÍ ES!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Mi mente cubierta de marcas esta_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Nadie fantasea como él_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Nadie es listo como él_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nadie llega tan lejos como el gran Ultimate._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En cualquier fanfic_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Manejó a todos_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _Diez para Ultimate_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Docenas de traumas de chico me eché_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Cada día para enloquecer más_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y ahora de grande me echó muchos más_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Soy por eso tan creativo y audaz_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Nadie escribe como él_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Nadie redacta como él_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Con sus fics bien planeados que bueno es Ultimate_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Con comentarios mis muros voy decorando_

Canto mientras en la pared estaban los todos comentarios que había recibido hasta el día de hoy en sus distintos fics.

 ** _-Los OC's:_** _Otro no hay Ultimate_

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hahahaha... Reconozco que me hicieron el día, chicos... Solo faltaría que me llovieran los reviews y sería el escritor más feliz del mundo.

 **-Dimentor:** Mi historia hace lo que puede...

 **-Arturo:** Igual la mía... Aunque si las continuaras tendrías más reviews.

 **-Multiverso:** Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, no debes descuidar la universidad.

 **-Body Master:** Si... Jeje, lástima que los seguidores de Dimentor y Arturo tengan gustos tan distintos, o si no te lloverían los comentarios por montones, jeje-Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugó.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Con que tienen gustos diferentes... Tienen gustos diferentes...

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Chicos, temo que estoy pensando..._

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _Es muy peligroso..._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Lo sé..._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pero ellos no leerán los demás fics_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Incluso con indirectas hacía así._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ya mi mente está trabajando_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Desde el primer review que recibí..._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Porque me he prometido tener muchos reviews_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y tramando estoy un gran fic_

Entonces empezó a caminar frente a la chimenea pensando y...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Podría...

 **-Arturo:** ¿Qué?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entonces...

 **-Dimentor:** No, pero...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y luego...

 **-Body Master:** ¿Pero no sería algo forzado?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No, ya que aprovechare los cabos que aún están sueltos, ¿Entienden?

 **-Multiverso:** ¡YA ENTENDÍ!

 ** _-Ultimate y sus OC´s:_** _¡VAMOS!_

 ** _-Ultimate y sus OC´s:_** _Nadie trama como él_

 ** _-Ultimate y sus OC´s:_** _Nadie piensa como él_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nadie conecta sus tramas cómo el gran Ultimate_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Para eso soy muy ingenioso_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Más loco no puedes estar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Ni un poquito te pones nervioso._

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Mientras logres conseguir lo que anhelas tener_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Que brillante es Ultimate._

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Qué ingenioso es Ultimate_

 ** _-Los 4 OC's:_** _Nadie crea rompecabezas cómo el gran Ultimate_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Y su gran fic estaremos ya disfrutando_

 ** _-Todos los personajes:_** _Otro no hay Ultimate_

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Barman, una ronda más para todos que yo pagó

 **-Todos los personajes:** ¡Sí!

 **Más tarde en un lugar oscuro y siniestro**

Un sujetó encapuchado se escabullía hasta llegar a una chimenea que prendía en fuego verde.

 **-¿? 1:** Y bien-Dijo una voz que provenía del sillón que daba de frente al misterioso fuego-¿Funcionó?

 **-¿? 2:** Tal y cómo planeó milord, Ultimate lo hará, conectara la historia del Arturo canónico con la del Dimentor canónico-Dijo el ser encapuchado arrodillándose.

 **-¿? 1:** Excelente... Jojo, tu ambición será tu perdición viejo amigo... Y la de todos...

 **-¿? 2:** Y disculpe, una vez que usted obtenga el control de todo, ¿Qué nos pasara a mí y a mis tres hermanos?

 **-¿? 1:** Si esos 3 se unen a mí no tendrán por qué temer, si no... Los tendré prisioneros, no podemos dejar qué aquéllos que se opongan al nuevo orden andén libres por ahí, ¿No crees?

 **-¿? 2:** Si...

 **-¿? 1:** Jeje, muy pronto amigo mío... Muy pronto recuperare lo que me arrebataste y por derecho me pertenece... Inicia la siguiente fase del plan...

 **-¿? 2:** A la orden.

 **(Continuará... Algún día)**

 **Mientras tanto en el set**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Listos chicos?

 **-Los 3 OC´s:** Si, dijeron con las cámaras y luces listas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, empecemos...-Entonces se percató que faltaba uno de sus OC's-¿Y dónde está...? Bueno ya aparecerá.

...

Entonces Ultimate se dirigió a sus lectores

-Hola chicos, perdonen por no atender la página pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero la próxima semana habrá nuevos capítulos de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** y un one-shot de Dimentor, espérenlos... Y bueno, no hay reviews que contestar, así que, hasta la próxima chicos y perdonen por solo traerles esto, pero como he dicho no he tenido mucho tiempo, saludos nwn

-¿No se dio cuenta que las cámaras grabaron y transmitieron toda la cancioncita de hace rato?-Susurro uno de los OC´s.

-No le digas nada o pagáremos los platos rotos-Dijo otro llegando.

-¿Y tú donde fuiste?-Preguntó un tercero.

-Por ahí...

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-La canción de este capítulo está basada en el tema "Gastón" de la película de "La Bella y la Bestia" de Disney, basándose en su mayoría de la versión latina y la parte final se basa en la versión del musical de Broadway.**


	9. C012: A ése

**Publicado Originalmente el: 13 de Julio de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… ¡FINLANDIA! \:v/

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **A ése**

Ultimate estaba en su computadora escribiendo cuando de repente apareció Dimentor.

 **-Dimentor:** Hola Ultimate, ¿Qué haces?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, solo escribo el próximo capítulo de Arturo, ya sabes, en el grupo de Facebook votaron por él y están esperando ése capítulo...

Dimentor solo soltó un bufido y habló.

 **-Dimentor:** Ven aquí quiero decirte algo...

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Que te aparta de mí_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué me roba tu tiempo_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tú alma y tus escritos ve y dile_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué quieres?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué tenga valor_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué muestre la cara_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y me hable de frente_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Si quiere tu atención_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Hmm… ¿Para qué?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué cuando está contigo_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Actúa cómo princesa_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué no te hace preguntas_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y siempre está dispuesto_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése vete y dile tu_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Para qué?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Yo le doy mi lugar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué quieres probar?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué recoja tu spam_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué calme tu ansiedad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y todos tus traumas_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué quieres demostrar?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué se juegue por ti_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué vas a conseguir?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Quiero ver si es capaz_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _De darte las cosas que yo te di_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése vete y dile tú_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ése_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Qué te pone tan mal_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Fue capaz de hacerme volver_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _A recuperar una ilusión pérdida_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Qué te hace hablar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Yo le debo los reviews_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Qué hace mucho tiempo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Tú ya no me das_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Qué le puede costar…_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _…_ _Hacerte feliz un review por día?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _No le toca vivir_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Ninguna tristeza_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Todo es alegría_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése vete y dile tú_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Para qué?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Yo le doy mi lugar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué quieres probar?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué recoja tu spam_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué calme tu ansiedad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y todos tus traumas_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué quieres demostrar?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Qué se juegue por ti_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué vas a conseguir?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Quiero ver si es capaz_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _De darte las cosas que yo te di_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Para qué?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Yo le doy mi lugar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué quieres probar?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué recoja tu spam_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué calme tu ansiedad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y todos tus traumas_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué quieres demostrar?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Qué se juegue por ti_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Qué vas a conseguir?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Quiero ver si es capaz_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _De darte las cosas que yo te di_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _A ése vete y dile tú_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Qué venga_

En eso Arturo entró y miro a Dimentor serio

 **-Arturo:** Bien, aceptó tú reto

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esperen chicos, vamo a calmarno-Decía mientras cargaba un Squirtle.

 **-Arturo:** No Ultimate, estoy harto que Dimentor me trate como si fuera lo peor que le haya pasado... Dimentor, tú y yo, solos, uno a uno, durante el próximo noticiero, en las afueras de la ciudad.

 **-Dimentor:** Hecho.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto desatara una guerra entre mis fans...

 **-Dimentor:** Tú la iniciaste desde hace tiempo, nosotros solo la detónanos...

 **-Arturo:** Oh, y Ultimate, no intervengas, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto se va a descontrolar-Dijo nervioso mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro.

 **(Continuará...)**

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-El tema de este capítulo se basó en la canción "A ésa" de Pimpinela**


	10. C013: Noticias Dimensionales 7

**Noticias Dimensionales 7: Dimentor contra Arturo**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 2 de Agosto de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Esta sección es una de mis favoritas… Siento toda la libertad del mundo y que estoy más cerca de ustedes nwn

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 7: Dimentor contra Arturo**

La musiquita típica de noticiero suena mientras la luz se prende iluminando la mesa con una galaxia en el fondo, sentados en esta, estaban Multiverso y Body Master, los OC's de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Saludos honorables lectores, soy Multiverso y hoy mi hermano Body Master me acompaña en el noticiero.

-Hola a todos-Decía el loco sonriente-Pasemos a las noticias.

-Bien, hoy iniciamos con el hecho de que Ultimate este mes regresa a Clases, tomará 6 materias y estará de voluntario (De manera involuntaria) en la biblioteca de la escuela... Todo para obtener una beca por servició, por lo que va estar muy ocupado... Pero al menos ya empezara las materias prácticas habiendo terminado con las teóricas por lo que al parecer será más llevadero... Pero aun así Ultimate no promete nada sobre los fics, ya que no quiere arriesgarse a no cumplir con fechas.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Y por otro lado...-Empezó Body Master antes de hacer una breve pausa-... ¡NOS MUDAMOS A WATTPAD!-Recibe un coscorrón de parte de Multiverso.

-¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ QUE LO PODRÍAN MAL INTERPRETAR!-Regaño al de arlequín antes de voltear a la cámara sonriente-No piensen mal, no vamos a dejar Fanfiction por Wattpad, solo que las historias de Ultimate se publicaran en Wattpad.

-Si... Jeje, y no solo eso, sino que además Ultimate reeditara sus fics.

-Principalmente corregirá errores ortográficos y gramaticales, además de adaptar sus primeros escritos a su forma actual de redacción, pero también habrá cambios en algunas partes, nuevas escenas y se quitaran partes innecesarias o que puedan afectar en el futuro a la continuidad, por lo que esperamos que les gusten estas reediciones y esperamos que los que leyeron las ediciones originales no se molesten y salgan como los Warsies con el asunto de si Han disparó primero.

-Aunque... Siendo sinceros, el gran cambio que recibirá el fic de Dimentor... Podría causar una situación similar...

-Esperemos que no Body...

-¡IDIOTAS!-Se escuchó la voz de Ultimate-¡QUÉ SIGUEN AL AIRE!

 **Problemas técnicos... Por favor no se muevan...**

Después los dos presentadores aparecen con cientos de moretones.

-Y eso sería todo, no tendremos sección corresponsal ya que Arturo se tomó el día, al igual que Dimentor, soy Multiverso... _Ayayay_.

-Y yo Body Master... _Auch_... Esto fue Noticias Dimensionales y les deseamos buen mes...

-Solo que les queremos avisar que Ultimate también subirá los capítulos reeditados aquí, entren al siguiente link donde Ultimate notificara cuando suba las reediciones... _Auch..._

www. fanfiction forum/El-Gran-Foro-de-Ultimate-Dimentor/194932/

 **Más tardé ese día**

Ultimate Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso estaban parados bajo la sombra de un árbol en medio de una gran llanura.

 **-Body Master:** Ya se tardaron

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo sé...

 **-Multiverso:** Estás seguro de esto Ultimate, esos dos se podrían matar entre ellos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Las discusiones de esos 2 ya me tienen hartó... A ver si con esto los dos dejan de discutir por tonterías y me dejan trabajar en paz... Y si la cosa se pone fea intervendré.

 **-Multiverso:** No sé si esto sea una buena idea...

 **-Body Master:** ¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!-Dijo viendo a Ultimate al oeste y a Arturo al este, los dos viéndose cara a cara.

Imaginen ahora dos recuadros negros en la pantalla para darle más epiquismo a la escena.

…

Dimentor había pulido su armadura, haciendo que reflejará de manera imponente la luz del sol, mientras que Arturo iba con un uniforme militar...

-¿Soy yo o Arturo le copió un poco a Jack y Adrián en eso de ir vestido de militar?-Pregunto Body Master, ante lo que le cayó un ladrillo en la cabeza.

¡CÁLLATE!, no me interrumpas-Dijo el narrador-Además esos dos llevan trajes de Metal Gear y Arturo lleva vestimentas militares clásicas, de esas verdes que se usa de camuflaje... ¿En qué estaba?... Oh, sí... Arturo iba con un uniforme militar, una bandana roja en la cabeza y tenía dos líneas negras pintadas en las mejillas a modo de maquillaje de guerra, con una mirada de determinación y el sol alzándose en el firmamento a sus espaladas veía a su oponente en armadura de una manera imponente que jamás se esperaría de un Uke como él... Y ahora Arturo se cayó estilo animé.

- _"También el narrador me dice Uke... ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!"_ -Pensó el Uke que se cayó de nuevo.

-¡OYE NARRADOR! ¡¿POR QUÉ DESCRIBISTE MÁS DETALLADAMENTE A ARTURO?!

Porque tu solo tienes tu armadura, no hay mucho para describirte.

-Puto-Susurró pero aun así le cayó un ladrilló en la cabeza.

Te escuché.

-No me digas-Dijo molestó entre dientes.

Ahora déjame continuar... Entonces los dos se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro mientras se escuchaba el tema de **"Él bueno, él malo y él feo"** **de Ennio Morricone** hasta que estuvieron cara a cara... Frente a frente... Nariz a Nariz... Pe... Bueno, ya me entendieron-Dice el narrador riendo por lo bajó.

- _"Debo contratar un narrador menos guarro"_ -Pensó Ultimate... ¡UN MOMENTO!... No lord Ultimate, déjeme darle un masaje en los hombros, ¿Gusta un helado?-Mejor regresa a narrar la historia que para eso te pagó y actúa como un narrador normal, finge que no existes-Si, gracias, se lo agradezco mucho, yo, mi esposa e hijos le haremos una gran fiesta en su honor-Si, gracias, pero vuelve a trabajar-A la orden nwn.

Entonces los dos se vieron estando uno tan cerca del otro.

-Dimentor, si te disculpas en este momento, podemos parar esto.

-No, tú viniste solo a frenar mi vida, así que prepárate, porque no me podrás ganar, he visto todo lo que tú eres-Ante esto Arturo se pone a reír por lo bajó.

-Jejeje, no lo has visto-Dijo sonriente.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Yo soy Arturo, un guardia_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _De Fazbear Pizza directo al estrellato_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tú solo te metiste en mi camino_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y ya no lo pienso tolerar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Tu guerra no me podría importar menos_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Ven hacia mí si enserió eres tan machito_

Entonces los dos se pusieron en guardia.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Luchemos solo tú y yo,_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Vamos la hora llegó_

Entonces Dimentor se lanzó contra Arturo pero éste solo se limitó a esquivar sus golpes con gran agilidad.

-Cobarde, no huyas.

-No huyó, sólo decidí usar mi mejor habilidad, así qué...

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes_

Entonces Arturo salto sobre el brazo de Dimentor y le dio una patada en la cara

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿No ves que esta batalla es enserio?_

Como si no hubiera pasado nada siguió su ataque.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Puedo ver cómo detestas mi coraje_

Arturo dio un salto para tomar algo de distancia.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tú solamente eres un cobarde_

Dimentor se lanzó contra su oponente.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _No te llevaras lo único que tengo._

Canto lanzando un golpe que Arturo esquivo y se puso frente a su cara

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No me culpes por ser más popular._

Y luego ambos empezaron un ciclo de esquivadas y golpes.

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Te derrotaré y demostraré._

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Qué como un tonto no hay alguien mejor que tú._

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Yo luchare con convicción, con convicción, con convicción_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Con convicción, con convicción, con convicción_

-Increíble-Decía Multiverso asombrado.

-¿Quién ganará?-Se preguntaba Body Master-Ambos tienen buen dominio de la situación... ¿O tú qué opinas Ultimate?

- _Hmm..._ Dimentor se entrenó mucho físicamente, pero le falta mucha velocidad por lo que veo difícil qué acierte un sólo golpe a Arturo, mientras que Arturo ha obtenido una velocidad increíble, pero es tan débil que no le hace ni el más mínimo daño a Dimentor... Ambos se tienen mutuamente contra las cuerdas... Este encuentro se estancó más que un estanque... El primero que se canse perderá...

Entonces Dimentor golpeó el piso destruyéndolo, y como había una cueva subterránea abajo, ambos cayeron al vacío.

-Esa es mi señal para intervenir-Dijo Ultimate antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la cueva.

De regresó con los combatientes.

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Esto es lo que somos_

Dijeron empezando a incorporarse.

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Esto es quien soy yo._

Se vieron las caras un momento antes de terminar de incorporarse.

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Y si crees que puedes detenerme_

Se levantaron y rodearon analizándose mutuamente mejor.

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Estas en un grave error_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Este orgullo qué_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Mantengo en mi interior_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Por mis lectores y mis amigos_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _No pienso dejarte ganar_

Y los dos se lanzaron a pelear de nuevo.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿No ves que esta batalla es enserio?_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Sé qué piensas que no soy un guerrero_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Porque no sabes de verdad de que estoy hecho_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Yo soy mucho más que un OC_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Un superviviente es lo que soy_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Yo soy furia_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Soy esperanza_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Soy un OC Dimensional…_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Yo luchare con convicción, con convicción, con convicción_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Y soy mejor OC que tú_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Con convicción, con convicción, con convicción_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Y soy mejor OC que tú_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Con convicción, con convicción, con convicción_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Y soy mejor OC que tú_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Con convicción, con convicción, con convicción_

En eso Arturo esquivo con un saltó un golpe de Dimentor y corrió por el brazo de éste hasta que llegó a su casco y se lo quito.

-Je, a ver que tienes debajo de...-Entonces del asombró se quedó callado y cayó del hombro de Dimentor.

-¡MI CASCO!

-¡E...! ¡Ésa cara...! Esa cara... ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES ESA CARA?!-Dijo retrocediendo nervioso.

-¡DAME ESO!-Gritó tomando su casco y poniéndoselo.

-Esa cara es igual a la...

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar en medio de la cueva aplausos.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!-Preguntó Dimentor.

-Lo siento chicos-Dijo una voz siniestra pero familiar para ambos en medió de la oscuridad-Me encanta verlos partirse la madre, pero aún los necesitó vivos...

Entonces para los dos todo se volvió oscuro... Olvidando sus últimos momentos en la cueva

Cuando despertaron se encontrado cada uno en camas improvisadas de hospital.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto Arturo.

-Los encontré inconscientes en medio de las catacumbas y los trague aquí-Dijo Ultimate dejando su manga de Full Metal Alchemist a un lado-¿Ya se calmaron?

Ante esto los 2 se voltearon a ver y molestos rompieron inmediatamente el contacto visual.

-Veo que no... Si publicó de los dos, ¿Dejarían de pelear?

-Hmm... Lo considerare-Dijo Dimentor.

-Claro-Dijo Arturo-Mientras me ofrezcan una disculpa.

-Dimentor-Ultimate vio a su versión inferior.

-Ok...

-Pues manos a la obra... Pero antes-Sonrió divertido ante lo que los dos OC solo trataron saliva.

 **Más tardé**

Todos estaban en el foro del noticiero.

-Bien chicos, solo agregamos la canción del final y transmitiremos este noticiero-Decía el escritor sonriente.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-Decían Arturo y Dimentor mientras se ponían sus trajes para el numerito.

-Vamos, que no querían tener un... ¿Dueto?...-Decía sonriendo divertido.

-¡DUELO! ¡NO DUETO!-Grito molesto Arturo.

-Aun si fuera así, no sería musical-Dijo Dimentor.

-Pues se aguantan, además de que aún me la deben por los destrozos en la ciudad... Además se la pasaron cantando en su pelea.

-Pero no una música de este estilo-Dijo Arturo.

-Está bien, pero aun así... Háganlo o no hay fics-Decía el escritor burlonamente.

-Ya qué-Se resignaron los 2.

Y el numerito musical empezó con todo el escenario a oscuras con una única luz en medió del escenario y una melodía de piano.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Tú me hiciste sentir qué no valía_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y mis lágrimas cayeron_ _a tus pies_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver_

Y entonces los dos disfrazados de mujeres entraron en el lugar iluminado, completamente rojos de la vergüenza y empezaron a bailar en ese círculo de luz a la par que cantaban.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y me solté el cabello_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Me vestí de reina_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Me puse tacones_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Me pinte y era bella_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y camine hacia la puerta_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Te escuche gritarme_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Pero tus cadenas_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya no pueden pararme_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y mire la noche_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y ya no era oscura_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Era de lentejuelas_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Porque sé que soy fina_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Porque todos me admiran_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Por qué hago lo que pocos se atreverán_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Algunos con envidia pero al final_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amarán_

Entonces la música freno abruptamente debido a 4 risotadas que provenían de Ultimate Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso.

-Paren, paren, que ya no puedo más JAJAJAJA-Decía el escritor tirado en el suelo mientras se tomaba el estómago.

-Debieron a ver visto sus caras JEJEJEJEJE-Decía Body Master en las mismas condiciones.

-Ni yo puedo evitar reírme... JAJAJAJAJA-Decía Multiverso echado en la mesa de controles.

-Hasta yo me río, XDXDXD-Decía Armi-Kun, con la voz de Jorge de Loquendo.

-Bueno, ya, empecemos de nuevo... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-El escritor apenas dirigió su mirada a sus travestidos OC's volvió reírse como loco.

Volvieron a iniciar... Una y otra vez... Pero siempre a mitad de la canción, escritor y OC`s terminaban tumbados en el suelo con dolor de estómago de tanto reír, por lo que Ultimate se vio forzado a cambiar la canción a una menos ridícula para poder terminar con ello, algo por lo que Dimentor y Arturo agradecieron infinitamente.

Un rato después el escenario estaba totalmente iluminado y entonces aparecieron Dimentor con un caparazón en la espalda, Arturo con overol azul y camisa y gorra roja y Ultimate Dimentor con su ropa normal.

-¿Esta lista la cámara?-Pregunto el escritor.

-Sí, empezamos en 3, 2, 1, van-Dijo Multiverso cuándo empezó a escucharse la instrumentalización del juego de Super Mario Bros World.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡YUJUUU!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA..._

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Hey amigo Dimentor, eres un obstinado_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ríndete de intentar a mi fic superar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Lamentó informarte que eso es imposible_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Ese es mi destinó, de eso no hay que dudar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Oigan ustedes 2, por favor ya paren_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Si hasta el espejo no los puede aguantar_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Bueno, no digas cosas tan horribles_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Porque nosotros competimos con convicción_

 **-Dimentor:** Buen trabajó

 **-Arturo:** Buen trabajó

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Y cómo te ha ido con tu fic Arturo-chan?

 **-Arturo:** Fantástico Dimentor-san, ya supere los 30 reviews

 **-Dimentor:** Hmmm... Nada mal, ya ni hay tiempo para descansar

 **-Arturo:** Creó que tienes razón... Ojo que la segunda parte ya está por comenzar

 **-Dimentor:** Oh, sí claro.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Milord Ultimate, continúe por favor mi fic_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y si no lo hace a este Uke mataré_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Mi historia seguirá así arriesgue mi vida_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pero no podré ganarme el respeto de los lectores_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Oigan ustedes, ¿Me están escuchando?_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¿Acaso ninguno dejara de pelear?_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Nuestros fans nos esperan y no los defraudaremos_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Por eso competimos con convicción_

Después de una instrumentalización… ¿Cursi?... apareció Body Master con overol azul y camisa y gorra verde.

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Esperen, se están olvidando de alguien muy importante_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Body Master llegando está y les doy las gra..._

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Para, para, ¿Qué dijiste?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Acaso no lo comprendes?_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Si esto empeora más_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Yo mismo te patearé_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Con un OC rebelde me basta y me sobra..._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Tonto insolente, jamás cambiara_

 ** _-Dimentor y Arturo:_** _Solo pasamos como OC's de clase baja_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Por eso competimos con..._

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Por eso competimos con..._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Entonces luchen_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pero déjenme en paz_

 **-Dimentor:** Al fin, ya termínanos

 **-Arturo:** Si tienes razón

 **-Dimentor:** Oye, ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche?

 **-Arturo:** Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

 **-Dimentor:** Como quieras, yo iré a ver esas chicas encueradas

 **-Arturo:** Oye, para la otra me invitas

 **-Body Master:** Oigan, los micrófonos aún están encendidos.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡MALDICIÓN!

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora pasemos a los reviews nwn

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿HAY REVIEWS?! O_o

 **-Dimentor:** Mátenme -_-

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tranquilos que los reviews del baile llegaran después.

 **-Dimentor:** Pero, solo a canción de Mario se transmitió, ¿Verdad?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Claro, claro-Decía cruzando los dedos, pero bueno, no se diga más y a responder reviews :D

Entonces entro **Darktemplar343:**

 **-Darktemplar343:** "que les pasara a esos 2-dijo sin darse cuenta de que nathan y nicko se peleaban-otra guerra inicio, yo se como te sientes, excepto por la parte de los lectores, yo tambien le perdi el hilo a varios fics y series,"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo se amigó, es horrible :´(, pero bueno, con la reedición de mis fics, podrías llevar los míos con más calma supongo, y yo aunque ya me puse al día con varios, me faltan como cinco fics, los cuales son los que más paginas me faltan y se cómo te sientes.

 **-Darktemplar343:** "hasta he tratado de releer, pero ahora estan muy avanzandos los fics, horita es que releei este y fue para ver si se ha vuelto a ver al zombi, deberias ver que ahora hasta grace duerme junto a marco por miedo, te diria mas, pero ahorita tengo un dolor de cabeza, apoyaria a alguno de esos 2, pero como dije perdi el seguimiento..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, estoy organizando un evento para ver quienes nos ayudaran con ese Zombi, daré más detalles cuando mis cuentas de Wattpad y Fanfiction estén sincronizadas, y descansa, y bueno, ya podrás ahí checar los fics de ambos, pero tomate tú tiempo.

 **-Darktemplar343:** "que tu camino siempre este lleno de luz y la victoria te siga"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias y saludos :D

Entonces entro, **Mister Conde De Urano:**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡Oh! Esto pinta mal. Guerra de OCs. Espero que esto nunca me ocurra a mí."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, no le deseo esto a nadie, los dos son muy pesados -_-

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡OYE!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero confió en que algún día estos 2 resuelvan sus diferencias-En eso los dos se voltean a ver y molestos vuelven a dirigir la mirada a lados opuestos.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Ahora una pregunta. ¿Publicarás otro capítulo de Mundos Combinado en cuanto puedas? ¿Y qué mundos combinarás? Bueno, mejor me espero para saber eso. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues ya actualice y creo que te gusto jeje y aquí una lista de algunos de los siguientes mundos que tengo planeados:

-TMNT y FNAF

-El remake de Sailor Moon y One Piece

-Urusei Yatsura y Highschool DXD

-Highschool DXD y Urusei Yatsura (Y no, no son lo mismo)

-El universo cinemático de Marvel y el Rumik World

-Fairy Tail y Harry Potter

-Tal vez, Undertale y FNAF (Arena ven a mi \:v/ )

-Seguir con alguno de mis mundos anteriores

-Tal vez algunos universos con OC´s

Y también acepto sugerencias, saludos amigo :D

Y por último paso **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S** con un comentario del One-Shot, **La escritora y el Yokai** :

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "nada mas puedo decir que esto fue... Algo bastante original mi amigo ya hace tiempo que no leia un fic de inuyasha en el que sesshomaru sea uno de los personajes principales y aparte de ser bueno demostro que las apariencias siempre engañan"  
 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias, aunque ya con este es el tercero con esta temática y si, aunque siento que le faltó algo y bueno, es que necesito terminar de ver Inuyasha… Ya, lo dije… Pero espero poder terminarlo algún día, de preferencia antes de que termine el año, solo que ahorita estoy enganchado a Steven Universe (La única serie en la que estoy al día) y Urusei Yatsura (Mi anime favorito, anda velo, sé que te va encantar)… ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA! ¡URUSEI YATSURA!

 **-Multiverso:** Esta loco

 **-Arturo:** Si, de hecho se basó en Ataru para mi apariencia.

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "tambien hay que decir que este fic tuvo bastante comisidad en cuanto a los diferentes hechos locos se refiere pues no todos los dias tu escritor favorito te lleva a ti o a algun seguidor suyo a un viaje en otra dimencion con mucha aventura, algo de divercion y un poco de romantisismo he de decir que realmente te esmerastes para crear una locura asi amigo y por eso like y favoritos XDDDD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues esto ya se volvió una saga, que empezó con mi fic de cumpleaños a todos los fics que he dedicado por cumpleaños y aprovecho para que sepan todos que necesitan para que les dedique un fic, solo se necesitan 2 cositas nwn, primero ser mis amigos (Nota: Que sepan, que considero mis amigos a todos mis lectores nwn) y, de preferencia, comentar para que conozca sus gustos y segundo, saber cuándo es su cumpleaños, y si no pos no puedo :v

 **-Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** "en cuanto a la conti de la historia que te escribi en el fic de five nights that freddys tendras que esperar un poco pues e estado muy corto de tiempo asi que disculpa por eso u.u hasta luego :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok, descuida, hay tomate tú tiempo, después de todo, las mejores historias no salen de la noche a la mañana nwn…

 **-Body Master:** A menos que seas muy flojo y escribas drabbles como cierto autor que conocemos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oye, que al menos así pude publicar por casi todo un mes diario, ósea no mames.

 **-Body Master:** Ok, pero ya quiero provocar Yuri.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahí veremos, pero bueno saludos a todos nwn

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Versión personalizada de "Más Fuerte Que Tú" de Steven Universe**

 **-Todos me Miran de Gloria Trevi**

 **-Versión personalizada de Super Mario Bros Hyadian (También conocido como Super Mario Bros Western Show)**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos :D


	11. C014: Noticias Dimensionales 8

**Noticias Dimensionales 8**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 2 de Octubre de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultiamte Dimentor:** ¡AL FIN!

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 8**

La musiquita típica de noticiero suena mientras la luz se prende iluminando la mesa con una galaxia en el fondo, sentados en esta, estaban Dimentor y Multiverso, los OC's de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Saludos honorables lectores, soy Multiverso y mi hermano Dimentor me acompaña en el noticiero nuevamente.

-Hola a todos-Decía el otro con cara de aburrimiento y fastidio total-Pasemos a las noticias.

-Bien… Bueno, hoy iniciamos con el hecho de que Ultimate ya empezó a reeditar los fics, solo que se topó con un lio, Wattpad no admite textos centrados, por lo que esta será la última publicación con este estilo de redacción… Esperemos la nueva forma se adapte en todos las paginas necesarias… Mientras... Dediquémosle un minuto de silencio a la antigua forma de redactar de Ultimate…

Se apagan las luces durante un minuto mientras guardan todos luto.

 **¡KABOOOM!**

-Por otro lado, nos disculpamos por la falta de actualizaciones… Es que Ultimate no ha tenido ni tiempo de respirar casi…

-De hecho… Hasta el fin de semana pasado, se perdió por un mes de Steven Universe y Dragon Ball Super… Al menos ya está listo.

-Si... Jeje, la saga de Black sí que se pone buena jeje… ¡PERO BUENO!, perdonen el no actualizar nada, pero por lo mismo no podíamos hacer nada lo sentimos.

-Pero bueno, esto fue Noticias Dimensionales, soy Multiverso.

-Y yo soy Dimentor y les deseamos buen mes...

 **¡KABOOOM!**

Entonces Ultimate aparece en el escenario y sus OC´s desaparecen misteriosamente.

-Hola chicos, bien, me disculpo por mi ausencia, pero es que bueno, la carrera no se estudia sola T_T pero bueno, solo quiero decirles que mi novi… Digo, una amiga se hizo una sesión y bueno, pronto la ayudare a escribir, así que síganla por fis, la encontraran como SamYumika ( u/8292266/SamYumika) gracias nwn

-Y también ya tengo una hija…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron los 4 OC´s con los ojos estirados y las bocas en el suelo a lo One Piece.

-Adoptiva…

- _Ahhhhhh…_ -Finalmente entendieron los 4 idiotas (?)

-Bueno, mi hijita es **Ferni-san** , un amor *w* jeje nwn ella empezó en Wattpad pero ahora tiene Fanfiction, síganla plis nwn ( u/8325896/Ferni-san) muchas gracias por su atención nwn

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora pasemos a los reviews nwn

 **-Arturo:** Rayos…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Dimentor:** Ya nos enteramos que incluiste el primer baile.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… Jijijiji…

 **-Multiverso:** Mejor empecemos ante de que te maten.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** O_Ou

 **-Body Master:** Empecemos ya…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok, primero responderé los reviews al capítulo anterior

Entonces paso el lector **carlos13:**

 **-carlos13:** "no entiendo que dimentor no era un sugeto que podia derrotar seres cosmicos mientras arturo era solo un gardia(y no muy bueno ) de una pizzeria., por que empataron un rayo y ya"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto… Un hechicero lo hizo…

 **-Dimentor:** ¡YA DILES LA VERDAD!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok… Bueno, verán, el Dimentor canónico (El del Fic) si tiene todo ese poder, pero el Dimentor no canonico (El weon de aquí) no los tiene, los mantengo a los 4 lo más débiles posible, por lo de la ciudad (Noticias Dimensionales 4) y bueno, su armadura no tiene acceso a los prisioneros del Dimentor canónico, por lo que depende única y exclusivamente de su propia fuerza de un humano común… Espero haberlo dejado claro, saludos nwn

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, **Darktemplar343:**

 **-Darktemplar343:** "quema quema quema!-dijo llegando en un traje de marine de starcraft que se estaba quemando hasta que se cayo y el traje se desarmo liberandolo, se levanto-saludos, ultimate cuando sincronices lo de las cuentas y vayas a hacer el evento me dices por favor, ya hasta estoy recordando mis inicios para poder encontrar al zombi"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Claro amigo nwn, espero tener todo listo este mes, pero con mis tareas no puedo prometer nada :(

 **-¿?:** "que no era que me hibas a enviar ami?"

 **-Darktemplar343:** "hey R te dije que no salieras hasta que te dijiera"

 **-¿?:** "y que con eso, me presento a usted ultimate tengo muchos nombres , pero puede decirme R, cuando sea la hora lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok, muchas gracias por tu ayuda… Por ahora descanse soldado nwn

 **-Arturo:** Claro, como no es su OC…

 **-Darktemplar343:** "bueno el es el oc que te hablaba, tal ves no le llegues a ver en este momento, pero eso no importa ahora, tendran una copia de video de ellos 2 cantando disfrazados como mujer?"

 **-Dimentor y Arturo:** Fruta vida TnT

 **-R:** "hasta yo debo admitirlo, tambien termine en el suelo riéndome"

 **-Darktemplar343:** "y ya volvere a darles seguimiento a los fics, bueno ultimate me avisas cuando sea la hora de empezar a cazar-dijo y sin darse cuenta encendio su warpblade-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Claro, tomate tu tiempo amigo y… Esto… Amigo…

 **-Darktemplar343:** "que Dios te cuide te ampare y te favoresca en todo lo que empredas-dijo despiendose con la mano derecha donde tenia la warpblade y casi le da a arturo-huy disculpa todavia me es algo dificil controlarla"

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿ESTAS TRATANDO DE MATARME?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya Arturo, no te quejes, sigues vivo… ¡Y NADA DE PEROS!-Dijo al ver que el castaño estaba a punto de replicar-Saludos amigo nwn.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora pasemos con los comentarios del fic **"** **OC´s Origins: Dimentor"**

Y entonces paso **Mister Conde De Urano:**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano: "** El origen de Dimentor. Muy distinto al que tenía yo en mente. Me ha encantado el capítulo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo, me alegra que te gustara… Me dejaste con la duda… ¿Cuál era el origen que tu tenías pensado de Dimentor? nwn

 **-Mister Conde De Urano: "** Una pregunta, ¿quién es Octagon?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Octagon… Hmmm… Lo olvide… Nah, solo bromeo XD, ok, Octagon Vreedle y su hermano Rhomboid Vreedle, son un par de caza-recompensas y ladrones enemigos de Ben 10, son un par de cabezas hueca, pero un par de cabezas huecas muy bien armados, los puse como secuaces de Dimentor por que en la misma serie ellos son clonados cada vez que mueren, y necesitaba secuaces patosos para dejar en claro que Dimentor no es el mejor clonando, quitando tus versiones que son muy superiores XD -Dice haciendo gruñir a Dimentor-Pero bueno, y además los puse por que hace poco los enfrente en el videojuego de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destrution (Lo que me dio nostalgia de cuando los enfrente en Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks) y pues de ahí decidí que Dimentor después de clonar a Pietro solo clonara secuaces más problemáticos que de apoyo XD saludos nwn

Y paso entonces de nuevo **carlos13:**

 **-carlos13:** "este fic tendra continuacon por que creo que todavia hay mucho que contar sobre este tipo."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si amigo, tendrá continuación… De hecho, ya la tiene en "Preparativos para la Guerra", una vez que reacomode todo seguiré con "Preparativos para la Guerra 2", así que no desesperes amigo nwn… Y creo que lo debo dejar en claro, tuve en el origen una falta horrible de continuidad que arreglare en la reedición, y es que ahí puse a Dimentor como desequilibrado mental mucho antes de Sailor y Medio, pero, se supone que eso fue por el ataque de Finn horas antes de la llegada de Dimentor al mundo de las Sailors, por lo que pudo resistir sereno un tiempo, ahí me las arreglare chicos nwn, saludos

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora pasemos al nuevo review de **"Gracias"**

Y paso la lectora, **muy bonito:**

 **-muy bonito:** "tacos and such"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Muchas gracias nwn-Dice comiendo sus tacos mientras a los 4 OC´s se les hacía agua la boca-Fafufos-Decía con la boca llena.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora el nuevo review del One-Shot, **"Dorado y Oscuro"**

Entonces paso la lectora e hija adoptiva de Ultimate, **Ferni-San:**

 **-Ferni-San:** IS SO CUTE! KYA! DADDY!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jejeje, gracias mijita nwn\

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Respondamos el nuevo comentario en **"La Batalla"**

Entonces entro **pirata:**

 **-pirata:** ":-) Sin palabras"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sin respuesta :) … Ok no se me ocurrió mucho, pero me alegra que te hubiera gustado amigo saludos nwn

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora pasemos con los comentarios del fic **"** **Deadpool vs Koro-sensei"**

Y **pirata** no se movió ya que iba a comentar de nuevo (:v):

 **-pirata:** "Muy aceptable:... . ... Jsjajajajajaja{risas tipo jóker con , muchas chimichangas mmmmm ricas}~_~ pero puedes mejorarlo...*;*"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ok nwn, lo mejorare en la reedición nwn saludos :D

Luego vino **Zalgo viajero:**

 **-Zalgo viajero:** "Me parecio bueno, aunque muy corto, esperaba un troleo masivo entre estos 2 personajes que pareciesen hechos para ser invencibles, y que le dieras uno caps. Como mucho... pero igual no dejo de estar bien supongo."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias nwn

 **-Zalgo viajero:** "En resumen, me gusto, pero me hubiese agradado mas que fuese algo mas duradero...aunque como posible continuacion, yo digo que pongas que el " " se entero de la existencia de Koro-sensei, y que Deadpool venga a rescatarlo. Que loco que seria ello."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues estas de suerte amigo mío, espera la reedición nwn y sobre tu idea lo pensare nwn, solo dime quien es "Él", saludos :D

Y entonces paso **Shadow dark the hedgehog:**

 **-Shadow dark the hedgehog:** "Deadpool is love, Deadpool is life jajaja me encanto tu fic :D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo :D saludos nwn

Y por último paso **yisetaisho:**

 **-yisetaisho:** "tu fic essta bastante increible, no puedo creer que alguien me haya leido la mente XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias amiga y bueno, que te dice que no fuiste tú quien leyó mi mente (?) Ok no XD

 **-yisetaisho:** "En fin, si para ti no es problema... Podrias continuarlo, siii (dice con cara del gato con botas)."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo pensare después de la reedición amiga nwn y…-Ve la carita-Yo… Yo… Yo… ¡ESTA BIEN LO HARE! Solo deja de tentarme que tengo novia… Digo una amiga y una hija que mantener (?)

 **-yisetaisho:** "Bueno, nos leemos luego n.n/"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos amiga nwn/

…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y eso es todo por hoy, sé que no es mucho, pero es lo más que pude hacer, perdónenme uwu, pero bueno…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y no desesperen, pondré un especial de septiembre a mitad de mes… ¡PERDÓNENME LA UNI CONSUME MI ALMA! TnT… Pero bueno, habrá un especial mexicano pronto espérenlo nwn

[]X3


	12. C015: Noticias Dimensionales 9

**Noticias Dimensionales 9**

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Todo está oscuro en medio de una noche estrellada en el escenario donde se respondían reviews, entonces Multiverso aparece con una bandera mexicana-¡MEXICANOS-Grito solemnemente mientras va de un lado a otro-¡VIVAN LOS HÉROES QUE NOS DIERON PATRIA! ¡VÍVA HIDALGO! ¡VIVA MORELOS! ¡VIVA JOSEFA ORTIZ DE DOMÍNGUEZ! ¡VIVA ALLENDE! ¡VIVAN ALDAMA Y MATAMOROS! ¡VIVA LA INDEPENDENCIA NACIONAL! ¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡VIVA MÉXICO!

Entonces Multiverso deja la bandera bien plantada en el suelo y saca una guitarra.

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Voz de la guitarra mía,  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Al despertar la mañana  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Quiere cantar su alegría  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _A mi tierra mexicana  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Yo le canto a sus volcanes  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _A sus praderas y flores  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Que son como talismanes  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Del amor de mis amores  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _México Lindo y Querido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Si muero lejos de ti  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Que digan que estoy dormido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Y que me traigan aquí  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Que digan que estoy dormido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Y que me traigan aquí  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _México Lindo y Querido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Si muero lejos de ti  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Que me entierren en la sierra  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Al pie de los magueyales  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Y que me cubra esta tierra  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Que es cuna de hombres cabales  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Voz de la guitarra mía,  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Al despertar la mañana  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Quiere cantar su alegría  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _A mi tierra mexicana  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _México Lindo y Querido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Si muero lejos de ti  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Que digan que estoy dormido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Y que me traigan aquí  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Que digan que estoy dormido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Y que me traigan aquí  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _México Lindo y Querido  
_ _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Si muero lejos de ti_

Entonces Dimentor sale de la tierra en modo zombi.

-¡KYAHHHH! ¡ES EL DIMENTOR ZOMBI!

Multiverso sale corriendo y Dimentor Zombi comienza a cantar y bailar como uno con una canción de uno mientras se oían lobos aullar.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _It's close to midnight_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _And something evil's lurkin´ in the dark_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Under the moonlight_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You try to scream_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _But terror takes the sound before you make it_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You start to freeze_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _As horror looks you right between the eyes_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You're paralyzed_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You hear the door slam_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _And realize there's nowhere left to run_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You feel the cold hand_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You close your eyes_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _And hope that this is just imagination_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Girl_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _But all the while_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You hear a creature creepin' up behind_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You're out of time_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _They're out to get you_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _There's demons closing in on every side_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _They will possess you_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Unless you change that number on your dial_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Now is the time_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _For you and I to cuddle close together_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _All through the night_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _I'll make you see_

Entonces se detiene de cantar y pone una voz profunda y aterradora,

 **-Dimentor:** Darkness falls across the land

 **-Dimentor:** The midnight hour is close at hand

 **-Dimentor:** Creatures crawl in search of blood

 **-Dimentor:** To terrorize y'all's neighborhood

 **-Dimentor:** And whosoever shall be found

 **-Dimentor:** Without the soul for getting down

 **-Dimentor:** Must stand and face the hounds of hell

 **-Dimentor:** And rot inside a corpse's shell

 **-Dimentor:** The foulest stench is in the air

 **-Dimentor:** The funk of forty thousand years

 **-Dimentor:** And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

 **-Dimentor:** Are closing in to seal your doom

 **-Dimentor:** And though you fight to stay alive

 **-Dimentor:** Your body starts to shiver

 **-Dimentor:** For no mere mortal, can resist

 **-Dimentor:** The evil of the thriller

Y entonces vuelve a cantar.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _'Cause this is thriller_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller night_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _And no one's gonna save you_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _From the beast about to strike_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You know its thriller_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller night_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _You're fighting for your life_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Inside a killer_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller night_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Girl, I can thrill you more_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Than any ghoul would ever dare try_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller, thriller night_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _So let me hold you tight_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _And share a killer, thriller_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _'Cause this is thriller_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller night_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Girl, I can thrill you more_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Than any ghoul would ever dare try_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Thriller, thriller night_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _So let me hold you tight_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _And share a killer, thriller_

Entonces se escuchó una risa tenebrosa mientras Dimentor se detenía esperando los aplausos, pero antes de que llegaran Multiverso llego con un tubo de metal y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡LARGO ZOMBI!

-¡SOY YO! ¡IDIOTA!

-¿Dimentor?... ¿Qué rayos haces disfrazado así? Pensaba que eras tu yo Zombi come OC´s… Esa no es vestimenta para un especial patrio.

-¿Patrio? Me dijeron que esto sería un especial de Halloween…

-¡¿HALLOWEEN?! Eso ni se celebra en México, tiene que ser menos malinchista hermano…

Entonces una columna de nieve cayó sobre los dos y los dos terminaron hechos muñecos de nieve y entonces llego Body Master con su bastón bailando moviéndose alrededor del escenario.

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Hay luces de color._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Parece de algodón_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No creo lo que veo_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Estoy soñando?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿He perdido la razón?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Hay algo que está mal?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Quién canta sin parar?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Las calles están llenas de criaturas,_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Todos ríen sin cesar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Estás loco, Body!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Debe ser_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡FELICIDAD!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Los niños se divierten,_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _A nadie veo follar,_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y juegan tan felices_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y no hay sexo en las aceras_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Con todo y tanta nieve ya no ciento el frío más,_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y siento en mis huesos el calor de mi interior_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Hay más? ¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Un muérdago colgó_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Besar?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿A quién se le ocurrió?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Genial!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y están todos reunidos amigables y conviven tan cordiales,_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Por qué?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Aquí un árbol puedo ver_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y bien, no acabo de creer_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Por qué…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Lo visten con mil cosas tan hermosas…_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _…_ _Y esas luces de color que a todos llenan con amor?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Alguien explique! ¡Por favor!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Es divertido! ¡Es divertido! ¡Esto es lo que pedí!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Qué es?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Hay más!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Por fin_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Ya es hora de dormir, a ver_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿No hay pervertidos por aquí?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Ni un pervertido ni un acosador_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Que robe la ropa interior_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Todo aquí es tranquilo y bello_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _En su mundo del ensueño..._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Ahh..._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡¿Qué es?!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Yuri, hentai y los tentáculos dónde están?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No encuentro lo que busco_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡SÓLO HAY FELICIDAD!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No hay gemidos ni placeres_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Son un coro celestial_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _El aire huele dulce_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Todo aquí es tan especial_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Amor, calor hay a mi alrededor_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y yo, estoy mucho mejor_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Jamás pensé que llenaría el vacío que hay profundo en mí_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Soy tan feliz!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Me gusta y me gusta y me gusta!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Por mi bien, quiero saber, debo saber en dónde estoy_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Por dónde voy_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Qué_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Es_

Body se preparó para los aplausos pero Dimentor y Multiverso salieron de los muñecos y le dieron un zape en la cabeza entre los 2.

- _¡AUCH!_ ¡Me dolió!

-Eso fue por la nieve-Dijo Dimentor-¿Qué fachas son esas?

-¿Y pervertiste una canción de una película infantil mezclando la letra del doblaje latino y de España? ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! Es como arruinar la infancia duplicado al doble.

-¿Duplicado al doble?-Pregunto extrañado Dimentor.

-Si un amigo de Ultimate puede decirlo, ¿Porque yo no?

-Se nota que no has visto regla 34-Dijo sin darle importancia-Y pensé que era lo que mejor me iba para un especial de navidad… Oigan… ¿No hace calor aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡AAAHHHH!-Entonces la nieve se vuelve agua y se lleva a los 3 a cuestas entonces el fondo se vuelve rojo y se llena de corazones y Arturo disfrazado de cupido y con una marioneta de mano en forma de corazón llega y como los otros empieza a cantar.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya se siente cerca  
_ ** _-Kokoro-Chan:_** _¿Qué?  
_ ** _-Arturo:_** _El quinteto terminó  
_ ** _-Kokoro-Chan:_** _¿Quinteto?  
_ ** _-Arturo:_** _Si se enamoran que remedio habrá seremos solo 4  
_ ** _-Kokoro-Chan:_** _Ohhh…_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No se han dado cuenta_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Que pronto han de caer_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Bajo una atmosfera romántica,_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Desastre puedo ver_

Entonces todos los personajes femeninos que ha manejado Ultimate entran para dar el coro.

 ** _-Coro:_** _Esta noche es para amar_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Todo listo esta_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Y las estrellas resplandecerán_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Romance irradiaran_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Quisiera ser sincero_

 ** _-Kokoro-Chan:_** _No sé qué voy a hacer_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¿Decirles la verdad? Imposible_

 ** _-Kokoro-Chan:_** _Imposible_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Los puede alejar_

 ** _-Coro:_** _No sé lo que guarda_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Quisiera yo saber_

 ** _-Coro:_** _El verdadero_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Escritor se esconde_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Muy dentro de su ser_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Esta noche es para amar_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Todo listo esta_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Y las estrellas resplandecerán_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Romance irradiaran_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Esta noche es para amar_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Con todo en su lugar_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Más allá de toda oscuridad_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Hay amor y paz_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Feliz final escrito está_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Es un gran error_

 ** _-Kokoro-Chan:_** _Su libertad pasó a la historia_

 ** _-Arturo y Kokoro-Chan:_** _Ukeado esta_

 ** _-Arturo y Kokoro-Chan:_** _El Escritor_

Entonces cuando espero por los aplausos, llegaron los otros 3 molestos y empapados. Dimentor se quitó los guantes y botas de la armadura y salieron litros de agua.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!-Gritaron los 3.

-Mi parte para el especial de San Valentín…-Y los 3 le dieron un zape- _¡Ey!_

-Es uno del mes patrio.

-Es de navidad que…

-¡HALLOWEEN!

-San Valentín-Y entonces, empezó una pelea entre los 4 para pena ajena de todos los presentes hasta que se escucharon pasos apresurados.

-Lo siento chicos-Dijo Ultimate Dimentor agitado-La escuela y el servicio me tienen muerto… ¿Qué paso ahora?-Dijo viendo como los 4 otra vez estaban peleándose infantilmente

Después de que explicaran todo Ultimate solo se froto las sienes.

-Chicos… ¿Creen que es tiempo ya para hacer esos especiales?... Ya pasaron meses… Y aun debo muchos fics.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no hay nada que celebrar, lamentablemente-Dijo desmotivando a los 4.

-Que regreso tan insípido-Soltó Body Master.

-¿Regreso?

-Si Ultimate, si ya estamos a buen tiempo de volver-Dijo Arturo.

-Pero si no he escrito nada… Un momento… ¿Acaban de hacer números musicales?

-Si-Dijeron los 4,

-Eso solo puede significar que… ¡HE VUELTO! ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?!-Dijo haciendo que los 4 se cayeran estilo anime.

-Ultimate-Soltó Dimentor-No te ofendas… Pero no eres el escritor más vivo que digamos...-Dijo recibiendo un mazo en la cabeza-Debí cerrar la boca

-Cállate, debo pensar que puedo hacer para celebrar esto… ¡YA SE!

-Pero…-Los 4 iban a protestar, pero desistieron sonrientes, su creador nunca cambiaría, era demasiado bueno con sus lectores… Tal vez demasiado…

Después de un rato todos estaban listos… El escritor y sus 4 OC´s serían los cantantes principales y el resto de personajes estaban detrás como el coro en el escenario de una autopista y entonces todos empezaron a bajar de sus autos bailando.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Lo recuerdo bien,_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Cuando decidí iniciar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Allá en_ _un 26_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y aunque tan misterioso_ _y patético_ _fui_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Con dieciséis,_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Yo sé_ _lo que hay que hacer_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Una guerra iniciaré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y_ _el momento_ _al llegar,_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Contigo en_ _ese_ _asiento_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pude descubrir_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _El mundo de reviews_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _De amistad_ _y de felicidad_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y la historia_ _me llamó_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Yo lo sentí_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Sin un lector_ _junto a mí,_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Con_ _este fic_ _inicié_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Loco o valiente soy..._

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _¡YA LO VERÉ!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Y cuando ellos_ _al leer_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Y la historia_ _vean brillar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Con mi nombre en el crédito_ _piensen_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _"_ _Qué buen escritor es él_ _"_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Actualizando_ _el_ _fic_ _seguiré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Y los_ _reviews_ _obtendré_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Los reviews obtendré_ _…_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Y si algo sale mal_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Hay una nueva actual_ _…_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Jamás te rendirás_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Hay una nueva actual_ _…_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Tras cada capítulo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _El ritmo en la página_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Veo_ _cada día_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Y jamás se perderán_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Los_ _viejos_ _fandoms_ _que_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya no puedo olvidar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Siempre quiero leerlos_ _más_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _En cada cuenta_ _checaré_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Aunque me puedan ignorar_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _O no actualice_ _a fin de mes_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Dame un review_ _y tiempo_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No necesito más_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Cuando haga mi OTP,_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Los pervertidos_ _se me acercarán_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Ese será el comienzo de algo nuevo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Actualizando el fic seguiré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Y los reviews obtendré_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Los reviews obtendré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Y si algo sale mal_

 ** _\- Coro:_** _Hay una nueva actual_ _…_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Jamás te rendirás_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Hay una nueva actual_ _…_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Tras cada capítulo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y si algo sale mal,_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Tras cada_ _capítulo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Solo_ _una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Un nuevo capítulo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor, OC´s y coro:_** _Hay una nueva actualización_

Entonces montones de gritos de euforia y aplausos se escucharon y montones de rosas cayeron a los pies de todos.

-Gracias, gracias-Agradece el escritor-Queridos lectores míos-Dijo tomando el micrófono pidiendo silencio un momento-Les debo una disculpa a todos … Yo no pude actualizar todo este tiempo, las reediciones me tomaron mucho más tiempo del que esperaba… Y la escuela solo se ha puesto más y más pesada, además de que me he hecho de responsabilidades que me toman tiempo pero son muy agradables-Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada sonriente y rápida a una lectora en especial-Pero ya termine, ya arregle todo lo que quería y pronto habrán nuevas cosas, así que no tengo mucho más que decir y les agradezco a todos su paciencia, ahora disfruten y comenten las reediciones, que pronto nuevos capítulos y fics llegaran, los quiero a todos, bye-Y todos se bajaron del escenario-Oh, pero antes, voy a darles a todos la oportunidad de hacerme en el próximo capítulo un Ask (O SBS para los que leen One Piece XD) en compensación por la tardanza, siéntanse libres de preguntarme lo que quieran, proyectos actúeles, futuros, incluso un poco de mi vida personal, también mis personajes están abiertos a todo tipo de preguntas…

-¡ESO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO!-Se quejaron los 4 en medio de las escaleras laterales del escenario.

- _Shhh,,,_ -Los callo con una mirada autoritaria-Pero bueno, esperaremos sus preguntas, saludos y que les vaya muy bien, los espero a ustedes y sus preguntas-Adiós.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Aaahhh…_ No saben cómo extrañaba hacer esto…

Dijo el escritor antes de que pasara el primer comentario, **Darktemplar343** :

 **-Darktemplar343:** "hola ultimate; hola arturo vine a disculparme-dijo y le dio una tarta"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida amigo nwn

 **-Arturo:** Gracias nwn-Agradeció sonriente mientras se comía la tarta.

 **-Rotakion:** "jose esa no es la tarta que estaba en el mesa cierto?"

 **-Darktemplar343:** "si por?"

 **-Rotakion:** "veras por accidente se cayo un poco de mi sangre en ella y tu sabes que... lo sabes"

 **-Arturo:** ¿Eh?-Entonces cae al suelo muerto.

 **-Dimentor:** OH, dios mío…

 **-Multiverso:** Han matado a Arti

 **-Body Master:** ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

 **-Darktemplar343:** "arturo no!-demasiado tarde ya se la habia comido y murio con sindromes de necrosis,espero que hiciera respawn-disculpa! no te queria matar"

 **-Arturo:** Eso dicen todos…

 **-Rotakion:** "yo si"

 **-Arturo:** Eso dicen todos también…

 **-Darktemplar343:** "no seas insensible, ah espera ya lo eres y de paso tambien un muerto viviente"  
 **-Rotakion:** "hey solo un 40% de mis celulas se pueden considerar muertas y sabes que mr considero uno porque al no sentir nada es como estar muerto-dijo cruzado de brazos-descuida ultimate, no soy como dimentor zombi,pero si no me controlo puede pasar esto-dijo y toco a arturo y este automaticamente fue al baño y volvio tras hacer respawn-le pase ebola...hey arti no te vayas a molestar,pude haber hecho que tus celulas en el cerebro murieran de forma dolorosa, aun asi disculpa"

 **-Arturo:** _"_ _¿Acaso Ultimate no puede tener lectores con OC´s normales?"_ -Pensó viendo molesto al OC, en serio que si había algo que odiaba era la superioridad de OC´s ajenos sobre el incluso en el mundo de Ultimate.

 **-Darktemplar343:** "pa ser tan viejo sigues siendo pendejo-dijo y le dio a arturo una tarta sin veneno o cosas asi-disculpa arti; ultimate si no me equivoco una ves dijiste algo de un one shot gore de star wars ¿no?, o sera que me confundi...si fuiste tu, te puedo prestar a nicko"

 **-Arturo:** _Hmm…_ -Por si las moscas, tira la tarta a la basura mientras nadie ve.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, ese One-Shot, si, aun lo tengo planeado, pero no creo hacerlo pronto, tengo mucho pendiente… Y descuida, no será necesario tu OC de momento, pero gracias puede que algún día lo use nwn.

 **-Rotakion:** "seria el mas adecuado,oh y por cierto-dijo y vio a Hero por ahi-Hero, Samantha si es bisexual, lo averigue ayer!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Supongo que para hoy eso fue hace meses :v

 **-Darktemplar343:** "ya nos vamos, ultimate ten te regalo esto-entro al lugar un zergling de starcrafts(la parodia animada de starcraft) quien empezo a oler a ultimate antes de empezar a correr en circulos alrededor de el"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, gracias, no debiste…-Dice mientras tele transporta a su nueva mascota a su nuevo hogar-Gracias y adiós nwn.

Después paso el siguiente lector, **Mister Conde De Urano** :

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Vale... Primero pedir perdón por el retraso... Entre los problemas de ordenador, salud, mala memoria, estudios, escribir historias y otras cosas no tuve tiempo de parar a dejar mi review..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida amigo nwn ya te dije que comenta cuando gustes nwn

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Segundo, decir que me asustaste con eso de hija. XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si jeje, pero descuida, no es biológica jeje solo es una chica que adopte como hija en internet, la quiero… Aunque he tenido dificultades de disciplina con ella (?)

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Hasta a nosotros nos dio un susto, así que no te avergüences de nada.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Tercero, te dediqué un fic con ideas deliciosas hace poco. XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo leí y te lo agradezco jeje 7w7.r

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Y cuarto y más importante, espero leer pronto una de tus geniales y divertidas historias. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte, salud y mucho tiempo libre! ¡Un saludo!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, no es mucho, pero es algo… Y tampoco fue pronto… Lo siento mucho uwu aunque gracias supongo, igualmente nwn/

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "PD: El origen de Dimentor que yo me imaginaba me parece que lo puse en Centinelas... No sé si era muy detallado... Pero bueno, ya le dedicaré un Gaiden a Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, eso me agrada \nwn/ saludos

Luego pasando a los comentarios de One-Shots, paso **misuki15** con su review de **"Redención Amorosa"** :

 **-misuki15:** "me gusto tu one-shot aunque me pregunto como sera el recuentro con sus seres querido"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegro que te gustara nwn y sobre eso… Algún día continuare esa historia, lo prometo :´D

Y luego paso **ichijoji-kun** con su review a **"Gracias"** :

 **-ichijoji-kun:** "Hermoso Hermoso preciosos Fabuloso"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, basta que me sonrojas nwn\ pero gracias amigo.

 **-ichijoji-kun:** "Soy fan de steven desde hace un año este es el primer fanfic de la serie que leo No me decepcione estuvo tan acorde a las personalidades de ambas y los detalles de la serie que no dejas pasar"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues gracias amigo nwn es un gran honor y halago para mi ser tu primer escritor del fandom de Steven Universe jeje nwn

 **-ichijoji-kun:** "Es arte y va a favoritos ya mismo como el fic con el que inicié mi gusto en este fandom Buen trabajo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Que gran honor nwn muchas gracias y saludos y bendiciones nwn

Y por último dos comentarios a **"Amor de laberinto"** , primero pasó **pirata** :

 **-pirata** : "Muy dulche y kawai:D Y a veces asi es el amor ñ.ñ te muerden o medio matan pero... Vuelves"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si jeje gracias amigo, saludos nwn/

Y por último, paso, **Ray Liotta** :

 **-Ray Liotta:** "la berdad q me gusto mucho no c tu opinoin pero me puso bien kalentito esto jaja espero tener mas d estos fic me deja el pne bien durango xD"

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Ah… Esto, está bien… Ah… Amigo, no lo tomes personal o mal, pero deberías reflexionar un poco sobre tu vida, saludos nwn/

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, hay anuncios y aclaraciones que tengo que dar… Pero los hare después, espero les guste bye, saludos, bendiciones y besitos nwn/

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-México lindo y querido de Jorge Negrete.**

 **-Thriller de Michael Jackson (Se uso la versión del video musical).**

 **-"¿Qué es?" de la película "El Extraño Mundo de Jack/Pesadilla antes de navidad" (Letra basada en ambas versiones)**

 **-"Esta noche es para amar/Es la noche del amor" de la película "El Rey León" (Letra basada en ambas versiones)**

 **-"Another day of Sun" de la película de La La Land.**


	13. C016: Noticias Dimensionales 10: 50 cosa

**Noticias Dimensionales 10: 50 cosas sobre mi**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Debo admitir… Que esperaba más de ustedes chicos… Pero descuiden al menos se me ocurrió algo.

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 10: 50 cosas sobre mi**

-Hola, Soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un capitulo un tanto especial de Noticias Dimensionales, si es que no se dieron cuenta porque lo publiqué junto con todas mis reediciones, en el capítulo anterior hice el anuncio de que haría un Ask, pero solo he recibido una pregunta por lo que decidí hacer un 50 cosas sobre mí, para que me puedan conocer un poco mejor y de paso dar los anuncios que prometí en el capítulo anterior… El único problema es que no recuerdo que les iba a anunciar…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-JAJA, ¿Se la creyeron? XD… Oigan, necesitaba un pequeño desquite porque no me pelaron… Okey no XD, ya les aviso:

-En primer lugar les aviso que pedí los permisos necesarios y me pondré a trabajar en mis propias versiones o AUs de fics que sigo, los cuales estarán en la Cronología B, la cual se desarrolla en el Megaverso New UD-1.5, y creo que les puedo hablar un poco de ellos.

 **-AU Relative:** Basado en el fic **"El mejor trabajo de todos"** de **SweetGirl90** donde los animatrónicos y los humanos cambian de roles, además de que tendrá un toque de musical.

 **-AU Inferno:** Otro universo basado en el fic **"El mejor trabajo de todos"** en este no diré como es el cambio de roles, pero si les diré que este será elaborado una vez que él AU Hell de mi amiga **Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha** sea publicado para que puedan entender mejor este.

 **-JPSA: Ultimate Edition:** Fic en el que hare mi propia alineación y mundo de la **"Justice Power Society of Avengers"** (Fic original de **Mister Conde de Urano** ), no se si le saque una version Super, pero de hacerla avisare con tiempo nwn.

 **-Continuación fanmade de un fic cancelado de FNAF:** Solo diré que ya lo verán, pueden buscar el original en mi lista de favoritos.

 **-PR Ultiverse:** En medio de amenazas como Dimentor, Parallox, Tismona, Grozzler, los Nightmare y demás Mehime recluta por petición del Gran Arquitecto Ultimate Dimentor a un equipo que salvara todos los mundos de New UD-1.5.

 **-Mundos Combinados (Continuación):** Los mundos combinados son trasladados a otro megaverso a su vez que nuevos universos nacen, descubramos juntos todos esos mundos que aún no se ven afectados por las amenazas que azotan el megaverso.

 **-Fics que debo por cumpleaños:** Debo a algunos amigos fics de cumpleaños desde el año pasado, es hora de darlos, mejor tarde que nunca.

Y estos son solo algunos de los fics que se vienen, solo hace falta que me organice y todo saldrá bien, ahora a explicar una cosa más.

-He dividido mis fics en distintas cronologías para que la gente sepa que fics van relacionados a cuáles fics. Y estas son:

 **-Cronología A:** Pudiendo considerarse como la cronología principal, abarcara eventos en los megaversos UD-1 (Preparativos para la Guerra. OC´s Origins, Body Master y Dimentor), UD-2 (El Nuevo Guardia) y UD-3 (Mis fics sin OC´s que no pasan en 1.5).

 **-Cronología B:** Cronología donde principalmente se verán fics basados en otros e involucra los eventos del megaverso New UD-1.5.

 **-Cronología C:** Cronología de los fics dedicados que he hecho y se ubica en el megaverso UD-0.

 **-Cronología 0:** La cronología del Mundo no canon, su principal exponente es Noticias Dimensionales, pero también es donde pasan las respuestas a comentarios y las entradas y salidas de los fics.

 **-Cronología R:** Solo una palabra define a esta cronología "Random" aquí estarán tags, retos y otras cosillas que no son historias que publicare libremente en Wattpad pero en Fanfiction lo publicare en mi foro "El Gran Foro de Ultimate Dimentor".

-Y bueno, eso es todo y aquí estarían las preguntas, respuestas y comentarios, pero como dije antes solo una chica me pregunto… Así que hare lo siguiente, les voy a contar algunas cosas sobre mí y los fanfiction para que me puedan conocer un poco mejor, espero les guste nwn:

1.-Mi primer contacto con la página de Fanfiction fue un fanfiction que encontré gracias a mi obsesión con el tema de cambio de cuerpo y género, así que si, del mismo fetiche que nació Body Master conocí los fanfics en sí, si no mal recuerdo era un fic de Naruto basado en la novela de Lalola.

2.-Antes de saber que eran en si los fics me hice fanático de varias lecturas… Algunas un tanto peculiares… Eso lo diré en el siguiente punto.

3.-En mis tempranos 13 años de vida cuando conocí los fics, leí varios fics homosexuales y de violaciones sin verle lo "malo" o traumarme, fue después cuando me empezaron a inculcar más las cosas de la religión que tomé cierta aprensión al género y a los homosexuales… Pero antes de que digan algo vamos al siguiente punto.

4.-Mi opinión sobre la homosexualidad vario a lo largo de mi vida.

-Infancia: Ni idea de que madres es eso (?)-En otras palabras, mi infancia fue pura e inocente (EN MI OPINIÓN, es como deberían educarse a los hijos ya explicándoles todo lo de la sexualidad, relaciones de pareja y reproducción a los 13 más o menos, pero bueno tengan ese dato extra)

-Pubertad: Aquí la empecé a conocer gracias a los primeros fanfics que leí y aunque se me hizo por decirlo de una manera "Raro" ver tantos besos entre hombres tampoco hice escándalo.

-Adolescencia: Aquí algunos familiares me empezaron a hablar de estos temas con cuestiones religiosas por lo que si, durante esta etapa no solo se puede decir que rose, si no que en si era homofóbico lamentablemente.

-Inicio de mi juventud adulta a la fecha: Pero curiosamente por los fics deje eso de lado y ahora soy tolerante con esos temas y hasta llego a shippear tanto Yaoi como Yuri, así que gracias fics, me salvaron de la ignorancia.

5.-Los primeros Yuri que vi en mi vida los vi porque estaban en mi por… Películas "Especiales" asiáticas de cambio de cuerpos, aunque no sé qué tan "Yuri" sean por que por lo general eran películas donde un hombre cambiaba de cuerpo con una mujer y terminaba haciéndolo con otra u otras mujeres.

6.-Y como en esas mismas películas también estaba que el tipo en ese cuerpo de mujer terminaba haciéndolo con un hombre, así que no se si considerarlo Hetero o Yaoi.

7.-No fue sino hasta varios años después que conocí el Yuri como género literario y romántico… ¡Y OH POR DIOS! ¡QUE CONOCÍ EL PARAÍSO!... Okey no tanto así, pero sí… Me gusta el Yuri.

8.-Ahora pasemos a un punto muy particular, cuando veo por… Mis pelis y comics especiales, definitivamente me gusta más el Yuri, en especial si me voy a mastur… Me voy a retocar el OC (?), pero cuando leo algo romántico yo en lo personal prefiero algo tierno y que me llegue al kokoro o mínimo que me haga reír, sin importar que sea Yaoi, Yuri y Hetero, en otras palabras, cuando quiero algo de una manera, lo espero de esa manera (?)

9.-Me gusta experimentar con varios géneros y de hecho un futuro fic que quiero hacer (Pero que no puedo hacer hasta terminar otros) contendrá un poco de todo, acción, aventura, suspenso, comedia, terror, psicológico, romance y todas esas vainas, así que espero que les guste.

10.-No me gusta quedarme corto, me gusta tener toda la libertad creativa del mundo, pero a la vez hay veces en que me limito para que los lectores no se sientan abrumados y en especial soy realmente cuidadoso a la hora de manejar personajes de otros escritores, ya que no me gustaría hacer con sus personajes algo que les llegue a desagradar.

11.-Paradojicamente, yo con mis OC´s doy total libertad creativa a todos los que los quieran usar, claro siempre y cuando me den los respectivos créditos, así que usen ya sea a Arturo, Body Master, Multiverso, Dimentor o cualquier otro de mis OC´s y úsenlos para lo que gusten, no importa si no me llega a agradar del todo la manera en que los plasmen o lo que hagan con ellos, ¡DIVIÉRTANSE!

12.-Las cosas que más me gustan hacer son leer, escribir, ver y hacer videos, además de pelis y series, que a la gente le gusten las cosas que hago y definitivamente estar con mi novia.

13.-Lo que menos me gusta: Tareas, trabajos y cualquier cosa que me imponga la sociedad, la familia y la escuela y que me quite tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta.

14.-Si tuviera que elegir a mis tres escritores favoritos, estos sin duda serian **Mister Conde De Urano** , **Nexo-D** y **SweetGirl90** , a su vez mis OCs favoritos son de ellos 3, siendo mis OC´s favoritos **Subaru Ikari** de **Mister Conde de Urano** como OC masculino favorito y **Kelly Parker** de **SweetGirl90** como OC femenino favorito.

15.-Más que una historia muy lógica, prefiero una historia que me entretenga, me haga pasar por diversas emociones y que tengan personajes buenos y entrañables.

16.-Puedo disfrutar de casi todo y pocas son las decisiones "malas" que realmente me han molestado, pero cuando hacen una mala decisión que realmente me molesta en serio que puedo dejar en el olvido a una serie, libro, fic o demas y dejarla en el olvido por ese detalle… Y si lo digo por ustedes 3-Dice viendo a Dragon Ball Super, Ben 10 y Hora de Aventura-A ti te perdone lo de los pendientes y el Goku idiota, ¿Pero engañar a tu audiencia sobre los participantes del torneo? Eso no te lo perdono y agradece si me pongo al día contigo, cosa que no debería ya que me hiciste perder interés, pero a la vez no quiero spoilers… Y ustedes dos no se salvan, tú que ibas tan bien y matas la voz icónica de Jake, que decepción y tú desde Supremacía me perdiste cuando le cambiaste la voz a Gwen… Y luego intente darte un chance con Omniverse y haces que Vilgax huya de la madre de los Vredlee… ¡VILGAX!... Agradece que Medichistes me está haciendo pensar seriamente en darte otra oportunidad, incluso a tu reboot por la voz de Pepe Toño Macías como Wildvine… Pero no te la mereces…

17.-Retomando el tema del shippeo, me gusta shippear a lo loco, pero pocas veces shippeo algo en serio, por lo que no tengo mucho apego a una pareja en específico y son pocas las que puedo considerar como OTP.

18.-Por esto mismo puedo leer historias de casi cualquier shipp por más loca, rara, bizarra y demás adjetivos que puedan imaginar, siempre y cuando sea una buena historia.

19.-Solo tengo 2 parejas que no puedo ver ni siquiera en pintura, y estas son "Dindon x Lumierre" de la Bella y la Bestia y "Mike x Sully" de Monsters Inc/University, perdon si a alguien de mi audiencia les gustan estas parejas, pero simplemente no puedo.

20.-No me gusta mucho considerarme estar dentro de un fandom, si no que a mí me gusta escribir de un poco de todo, mientras tenga una buena historia que contar ahí tratare de plasmarlo.

21.-Sere sincero, no entiendo por qué algunos consideran malo que un OC tenga como pareja a un personaje Canon, sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, siento que eso es cerrarse algunas buenas posibilidades de historia.

22.-El primer y único intento que he tenido por meterme a un fandom de forma un tanto "Definida" fue con Arturo y el fic de " **El Nuevo Guardia** " y la experiencia no ha sido del todo grata, si, el fic es mi fic más "famoso" y es uno de los que más cómodo se me hace de escribir pero también me hizo conocer personas cuyas opiniones sobre cómo debe ser un fic no me terminan de agradar o convencer, OJO, no digo que su opinión este errónea o sea invalida, pero creo que conforme avance mi fic si chocara con la visión de lo que algunas personas de este fandom esperan… Además de que si hay algo que me duele especialmente del fandom de FNAF (Y un tanto de Undertale) es que haya muerto y los grandes escritores que estuvieron en este fandom ya no den nada por el ahora, y en especial me duele porque me uní en su último año de vida y mi fic fue cerca de su muerte, y siento que todo el potencial que esto tenia se echó a perder, por eso ahora seguiré el fic a mi manera aunque nadie lo lea ya que quiero explotar lo que ya nadie quiere explotar, con la esperanza de que pueda haber una segunda era de oro para el fandom, sé que es casi imposible, pero déjenme soñar.

23.-Por el punto anterior también tengo que decir que me duelen de sobremanera los fics inconclusos, cancelados o que estén en un hiatus del que parece que no habrá fin, OJO, no le reclamo nada a nadie, pero siento que, si se tiene una idea o se le da conclusión o si no, no hacerla de plano por que si la inicias deberías sentirte comprometido a seguirla hasta el final, y si yo dejo en ese punto alguno de mis fics en lo personal jamás me lo perdonaría.

24.-¿Recuerdan que mencione que no tengo apego total a las parejas? Pues voy a otro nivel porque he experimentado shippear a personajes dentro de mis "OTPs" con resultados a los que les veo potencial… Los shippers profesionales me mandarían a arder en el infierno :´v (?) Incluso he hecho algo que no recuerdo haber visto nunca en un shipper y es shippear parejas heterosexuales con personajes confirmados como homosexuales, claro he visto half gender bender, pero si tomamos en cuenta que es la misma pareja pero con uno de sus integrantes con el sexo cambiado no le llego a ver mucho el cambio, además de que yo en lo personal no le veo el problema a hacer en un fic una pareja hetero con un personaje homosexual si muchos hacen parejas homosexuales con personajes heterosexuales, siento que caer en un "moralismo" a la hora de shippear por el género u orientación de sus integrantes puede ser muy limitante y hasta exagerado, digo, está bien hacer integración para fomentar el respeto a la comunidad LGTB, pero tampoco hay que poner y sobrecargar las cosas con contenido homosexual solo porque si, al punto que más que algo hecho para buscar la integración parezca algo hecho para atraer a la gente con morbo y nomas hacer explotar a los conocidos "Social Justice Warriors", yo shippeo por diversión y siento que el apegarse demasiado a una pareja y tomárselo tan en serio le quita lo divertido al shippeo y los libros en contra de ciertas shipps que abundan en Wattpad son una prueba que le da validez a mí punto, digo está bien que te gusten o no ciertas parejas, pero que no te guste que a otras personas les gusten otras o no les gusten tus parejas favoritas no debería ser motivo para hacer una guerra de comentarios donde luego parece que más que defender su postura solo se insultan por insultarse… Siento que los shippers profesionales ahora consideraran que ni siquiera el infierno es suficiente castigo para mi ahora :´v (?)

25.-Sé que alguien algún día usara esto en mi contra, pero en fin… Un comentario negativo puede desde molestarme hasta realmente deprimirme, en especial si el comentario no saco ningún aspecto positivo de mi trabajo.

26.-Sobre esto, además, no me gusta ser alguien cerrado a las opiniones de los demás en realidad, siempre y cuando busquen dar algo bueno al menos, simplemente veo si puedo adaptar las ideas que me llegan e incorporarlas de manera que quede algo que me pueda gustar mucho más para la historia, por ejemplo, no quería abusar del humor sexual con Arturo, pero como funciono para los lectores, lo use un poco más y me termino gustando.

27.-Como ya dije en puntos anteriores no me gusta limitarme, pero lo hago por el bien de algunas historias, pero en esa saga especial que estoy preparando no me limitare ni un poco, así que prepárense por que verán toda la locura dimensional desatada.

28.-He escrito un par de escenas de violación en mi vida, una la pueden encontrar en el AU Hard Bad Ending en la cuenta de mi amiga **Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha** (Ella y Sweet me llevaron al lado osuro lo juro :´v) en Wattpad y la otra de momento no la publicare por 2 motivos, necesito que un par de fics pasen antes para entender el contexto y no quiero que piensen mal de mi antes de tiempo… Aunque claro, con esto seguro ya ahuyentare al menos a unos 5 lectores… Y puede que me gane otros 10 que me llenaran la bandeja con mensajes que me pondran nervioso y muy perturbadross…

29.-A pesar de que shippeo Yaoi, no lo hago de manera tan constante como con el Hetero o el Yuri, yo prefiero el Yaoi como algo tierno y lindo y por eso shippeo pocas parejas Yaoi ya que siento que así son un tanto más "Especiales" que mis parejas hetero y Yuri.

30.-Sobre esto, me agrada el Yaoi literario, pero me desagrada el Yaoi grafico… Aun no supero los esqueletos con penes laser :S :´v

31.-Me gusta shippear Yuri de rivales amorosas, por ejemplo "Aome x Kikyo", "Shampoo x Akane", "Lum x Shinobu", okey esa no tanto XD, "Nami x Hancock" aunque esa última solo es solamente en los Head Canon, "Margarita x CJ"… Y creo que ya entendieron mi punto.

32.-Algo que comparto con algunos amigos shippers es la opinión sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo y las shipps toxicas ¡ESO NO ES AMOR!

33.-Si hay algo que me desagrada usar en mucha cantidad, pero que de cierta manera me veo obligado a usar es el realismo, me aburre y siento que me limita mucho, pero la historia necesita consistencia supongo, aunque si por mi fuera lo único realista serían las emociones de los personajes… Y eso nos lleva al siguiente punto.

34.-Hey, ven, te diré un secreto-Dice susurrándole al oído del lector-Las historias demasiado realistas me aburren, se me hacen pesadas y muy poco atractivas, puedo leerlas, pero muy difícil que muestre un interés total.

35.-Por eso… ¡EN MI GRAN SAGA ME PASARE EL REALISMO POR LOS ***CENSURADO*** Y ME VALDRÁ CIEN MIL HECTÁREAS DE ***CENSURADO OTRA VEZ*** SI A NADIE LE ***CENSURADO DE NUEVO***! (?)

36.-¿Debería mencionar que de hecho no deberían esperar mucho realismo de mi parte? :D (?)

37.-Si hay algo que en serio me desagrada totalmente es que nadie confié en mis ideas o de algo por ellas si quiera, imagínense: Estas tu ahí explicando tus planes, así bien feliz y te dicen que no es buena, no les gusta para nada o peor hasta se burlan de ella o la insultan, eso sí me puede llegar a desmotivar.

38.-Por esto yo no creo que haya realmente malas ideas, pero si mala ejecución, considero que toda idea por más extraña o loca que sea tiene potencial, pero si no se sabe ejecutar entonces no deberían realizarse, pero si se sabe ejecutar bien, bienvenida sea.

39.-No me gusta limitarme mucho por el canon de las cosas, creo que si de por si hablamos de fanfictions no tendríamos que usar mucho el canon y hacer nuestro propio canon para hacer más cómoda la escritura, pero si alguien quiere apegarse 100% al canon no le veo problema.

40.-De mis OC´s Body es el que más me da "miedo" usar ya que sus historias involucrarían mucho, mucho, pero mucho sexo y no quiero que la gente me conozca solo por mí por… Fics "Especiales" o peor que los administradores de Fanfiction y Wattpad me canten la de "Las ruedas del camión girando BAN, girando BAN. las ruedas del camión girando BAN, por la mañana"

41.-Multiverso por su parte es el que más me cuesta usar porque de momento no le veo en un fic donde pueda ser protagonista para poder desarrollarlo bien, quitando esos fics que necesito que otros fics estén terminados antes para escribirlos.

42.-Dimentor me agrada usarlo, pero he hecho tantos cambios con su historia y personalidad que al menos con el Dimentor de "Preparativos para la Guerra" me está costando decidir que puedo dejar y que puedo quitar con tal de que la historia siga cumpliendo su objetivo, pero a la vez que no rompa lo ya visto en el fic.

43.-Y por su parte Arturo es el OC que más me gusta usar ya que literal puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca, pero admito que me he limitado un poco para no hacerlo parecer un Gary Stue.

44.-Y hablando de los Gary Stue, a pesar de que no quiero caer en ello, debo admitir que me gustan los villanos rotísimos, literal el tipo de la nada puede destruir universos, aunque no tenga sentido y toda la cosa, pero a mí me va a molar.

45.-En contraparte me agradan los héroes torpes, patosos, noobs, como quieran decirles y también con una ideología a la que le son fieles, siento que me puedo identificar más con ellos y sin dudas eso hace que al derrotar a los villanos super OP eso hace que sus acciones sean más heroicas.

46.-Me emociono por todo, literal, un nuevo ataque, transformación, personaje, una revelación importante y pondré cara de Luffy cuando dice "¡SUGOI!" con la boca abierta y brillitos en los ojos y toda la cosa.

47.-A diferencia de otros escritores que dicen que no les llega la inspiración, a mí me pasa otra cosa, tengo inspiración de sobra, pero lo que a mí no me llega es el tiempo.

48.-Sere ignorante de muchas cosas, pero eso no me hace sentirme mal fan de las cosas que me gustan y trato de conocer gradualmente un poco de todo.

49.-Si algo me gustaría hacer con mi sueño de ser director, productor y escritor de cine radio y televisión cumplido es llevar a Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso y tal vez a Arturo a la gran pantalla, claro no a los de mis fics, pero si a otras versiones de estos 4 para que la gente los conozca más y pueda explorarlos en otras perspectivas.

50.-Me gustaría escribir un libro propio, pero para esto me gustaría tener algo más sólido que mis fics, mejor investigado y, sobre todo, un libro por el que la gente me daría su dine… Digo, que la gente le encantaría leer, y también para poder escribir fics de mi propia obra, ¿Se imaginan eso?, pero para eso me gustaría dedicarle incluso más tiempo del que le dedico a mis fics por lo que de momento no lo escribiría.

Y como pilón, un par de datos más:

51.-No suelo dejar (Y si mi memoria no me falla, nunca he dejado) comentarios negativos, ya que a mí me gusta ver lo bueno de las cosas y disfrutar lo más que pueda de las mismas, por eso suelo dejar desapercibidos errores argumentales, gramaticales y demás cosas en lo que leo, pero mientras sea feliz eso no me importa, aunque claro si un error es super evidente lo expresare con el fin de ayudar al escritor a ser mejor en su forma de hacer fics.

52:Me encanta rolear, es uno de mis juegos de chat favorito, pero a la vez me da cosa intentarlo porque hay veces en las que me puedo llegar a pasar de "Fantasioso" por lo que he llegado a trabar más de un rol y provocando que tenga que volverlo a empezar o a cambiarlo desde cierto punto, por lo que aunque me gusta, no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo porque no me gusta cortarle el rollo a los demás por mis locuras, en especial que al no ser un fic no puedo evitar darme más libertades que con los fics por lo que termino haciendo cosas que rayan en lo ilógico, en especial si uso a mis OC´s. así que aunque me gusta rolear también me dan ciertos nervios de no hacerlo tan bien como mi compañero/a de rol.

-Bueno, espero que les haya gustado conocerme un poco más y espero pronto poder seguir dándoles más de mis locuritas jeje, y espero que les agraden, saludos y bendiciones, oh y casi lo olvido…

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

Ultimate y sus OC´s se juntaron para responder comentarios como siempre:

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, empecemos con esto:

Primero empezaremos con los comentarios al capítulo especial anterior de **Noticias Dimensionales** :

Entonces entro la lectora de Wattpad, **Marifer8503.**

 **-Marifer8503:** "Amigo escribes mucho"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, es que como dije en las cosas sobre mí, no me gusta quedarme corto, a menos que sea necesario, pero de hecho el capítulo anterior fue relativamente corto, el que usara tantas canciones y a la vez que contestara tantos reviews es otra cosa (?)

 **-Marifer8503:** "Como conociste a Sweetgirl90"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esa es una larga historia, pero para resumirla lo más posible será mejor que vayamos por partes, mi primer contacto con ella fue con su fic **"El mejor trabajo de todos"** un fic que realmente me gustó tanto que me desvelé toda una noche para leerlo completo, de ahí leí casi todos sus trabajos y empecé a seguir su página de Facebook para ver sus geniales dibujos, de hecho, su fic junto con el de **Nexo-D** fueron los que me dieron la inspiración para escribir mi fic de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** , de ahí paso un tiempo y terminamos siendo agregados a un grupo de in-box y de ahí fue cuando pude interactuar de forma más cercana y fue con ella con quien empecé a perder un poco el miedo y me atreví a mandarle solicitud y me la acepto, luego de un tiempo el grupo fue trasladado a Whatsapp donde terminamos teniendo más contacto, actualmente somos buenos amigos y me halaga que una artista como ella me tenga entre las personas que admira al punto que me menciono en la descripcion de su perfil, saludos a ella por cierto.

Ahora vamos con los comentarios de **The star of a new reality** :

Empezando con la lectora de Wattpad, **Marifer8503.**

 **-Marifer8503:** "Primer comentario Bv"

 **-Arturo:** …

 **-Dimentor:** …

 **-Body Master:** …

 **-Multiverso:** …

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Primera respuesta :D

 **-Arturo:** …

 **-Dimentor:** …

 **-Body Master:** …

 **-Multiverso:** …

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué?

 **-Los 4:** Nada

Y pasando a los comentarios de Fanfiction, el primero en pasar fue **Mister Conde de Urano** :

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Clonar un Goku... ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Ah sí! Esa idea me la mandó **carlos13** y saldrá en JPSA Super. XD"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo vi… Si, suelo leer los comentarios sobre fics que sigo XD

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Me ha encantado la historia. Ha sido muy entretenida. Me ha gustado muchísimo la verdad. Y tengo ganas de ver tus proyectos nuevos y ver como continúas los viejos."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias y lo mismo digo amigo, que ya quiero ver qué pasa con el torneo, los villanos, la JPSA, el futuro fic de las Tortugas Ninja y todo.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Por cierto, yo también estoy muy atareado y con varios problemas. Así que no podré actualizar como al principio."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esos deberes… ¡DEBERÍAMOS UNIRNOS TODOS PARA DERROCAR EL SISTEMA Y SER LIBRES DE PUBLICAR CUANDO QUERAMOS!-Le lanzan un ladrillo- _Ouh…_ Aguafiestas…

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Pues eso, espero volver a leer una historia tuya cuando tengas oportunidad de publicarla. ¡Un saludo y ánimos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo digo amigo, saludos y ánimos de igual manera para ti nwn

 **-carlos13:** "un buen inicio espero ver que pasa en esa reunion."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues ya la viste en el fic de Mister Conde de Urano, será mejor que ambos nos preparemos para lo que se viene-Dice acomodándose el casco.

 **-Dimentor:** Artistas, siempre queriendo hacerse los interesantes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Shhhh…_

Pasemos ahora con los nuevos comentario de **Megaverso UD-Z** , empezando con el comentario de **maxrelative1 (Nexo-D)** en Wattpad:

 **-maxrelative1 (Nexo-D):** "When lo lees de nuevo para no cagarla. (?)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Amigo, no creo que la cagues jamás… Bueno, la 3 de tu fic… Pues fue un pequeño tropiezo, pero tienes talento y potencial, creo en ti nwn … Por cierto, por si no lo sabían, mi buen amigo hará un fic usando a Dimentor Zombi, así que échenle un vistazo a su fics… Y de paso motívenlo para que escriba el fic y no lo borre.

Y un comentario de invitado en Fanfiction:

 **-mark:** "She became a queen when she was married, she's not that easy to kill, and if she was a zombie she wouldn't be Sailor Moon...and so on." (Traducción: Ella se convirtió en una reina cuando se casó, ella no es tan fácil de matar, y si ella fuera un zombi no sería Sailor Moon... y entonces.)

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Well, What can I say, my friend?, This is a Fanfic and it was made for fun, so… Take it for what it is, a story made to entertain for the people, don´t take this seriously (Traducción: Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir amigo? Esto es un Fanfic y fue hecho por diversión, entonces… Tómalo por lo que es, una historia hecha para entretener a la gente, no lo tomes en serio)

Ahora pasemos a los comentarios de **Luna de miel** :

Comenzando por el review de **SamYumika** en Wattpad:

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sam…-Apenas ve a la lectora, aparecen corazones flotando alrededor de él y empieza a elevarse en el aire.

 **-Arturo:** Oh por todos los cielos… Lo perdimos doctor…

 **-Dimentor:** Oye Romeo, que tienes que contestar el review-El escritor no le hace caso-Dejemos que hable… Realmente lo perdimos.

 **-SamYumika:** "Creo que es la segunda ves que comentaré por wattpad ..."

 **-L:** "ya no lo recuerdas?"

 **-SamYumika:** "Callate trataré de comentar y leer mas seguido. Bien mm me encanto, me encanto, me encanto..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias-Dice con aire soñador mientras flota en el aire.

 **-SamYumika:** "Lo podrías hacer mas y mas largo y lo seguirían aceptando... Hablando de otras cosas ... En estos días espero comentar en las noticias dimensionales y en el otro fic... Jejeje espero Bueno sin mas que decir me voy besos a mis fans jejeje okey no ... Saluditos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida, no hay problema, comenta cuando gustes-Sigue flotando enamorado de la vida y el amor (?).

Entonces la lectora se retiró y el escritor volvió a la normalidad… Solo para que Sam regresara con un comentario que dejo como invitada y el escritor volviera a flotar como el tonto enamorado que era.

 **-Guest (SamYumika):** "Ooh soy el primer review jeje Saluditos."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso es genial… Saluditos mi amor…

 **-Guest (SamYumika):** "Estuvo genial y podria seguir leyendo la continuacion de la historia..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias… La continuación vendrá pronto, lo prometo.

 **-Guest (SamYumika):** "Primer primer primer comentario Genial! Jeje Bye"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Genial, genial jeje, saluditos-Y cuando la lectora se fue, el escritor al fin pudo recuperar la compostura.

Después paso **El Destripador65** , quien a diferencia del resto transmitía su comentario desde una zona lejana:

 **-El Destripador65:** "Jajaja baya noche de miel la que tuvieron esta parejita amigo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Wow, gracias amigo nwn

 **-El Destripador65:** "- escucho algo que viene volando a mucha velocidad a mi derecha y más agachó para esquivarlo- pero que cara...- no pude terminar de hablar porque me vi forzado a hacer tres saltos inmortales hacia atrás terminando con un un giro 360 nonscop in the middle of the hander, El público aplaudió- gracias muchas gracias gente! –"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No sé qué paso… Pero… Okey…

 **-Multiverso:** _"_ _Rayos, tenia que ser otro de… Esos lectores"_

 **-El Destripador65:** "volviendo a la seriedad del asunto y dejando atrás ese subnormal momento me acerque al lugar de impacto para ver que rayos casi me aplasta- oye amigo, creo que te pasaste un poco al golpear a estos dos- levantado a dimentor con la izquierda y a Arturo con la derecha, cabe destacar que ambos están K.O,"

 **-Dimentor:** Pero si nosotros estamos aquí, ¿Cómo es que estamos allá?-Entonces el escritor noquea a los dos OC´s y los lanza a la pantalla, por más inverosímil que suene estos entraron ahí y se fusionaron con sus "Yo" de la pantalla.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí no paso nada…

 **-Multiverso:** _"_ _Definitivamente es otro de… Esos"_

 **-El Destripador65:** "- espera un momento ahorita te los mando- me empecé a elevar y una vez que obtuve la altura deseada comencé a girar a gran velocidad y los lance de nuevo al aire por la misma dirección por donde vinieron- Que tengan un feliz aterrizaje!"

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** ¡HIJOS DE…!-Desaparecen en un destello en el cielo a lo Equipo Rocket.

 **-El Destripador65:** "Dejando eso de lado quiero agradecerte amigo por tomar algo del poco tiempo que se que tienes para subir el final de este excelente one-shot, y si, te comprendo pues yo estuve en la universidad (aunque no pude terminarla por razones exteriores) y se lo jodida mente poco de tiempo libre que uno tiene y es una excelente noticia de que vas a terminarla, suerte con ello amigo n.n"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, gracias amigo, agradezco tus palabras y… Al fin alguien que me entiende… Lamento que no la pudieras terminar, pero ya todo mejorara, ya lo veras amigo nwn/ -Se tele transporta con el lector y le da unas palmadas en la espalda y regresa al escenario-Saludos y éxito nwn/

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, **carlos13:**

 **-carlos13:** "ecena sexual gratis wohooo."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si… Ya necesitaba de algo de fics por… Especiales de una pareja hetero jeje… pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado nwn

 **-carlos13:** "una casa en un sitio solitario... me recuerda ese viejo comic en que le recomiendan a la pareja de superman y mujer maravilla que se consigan su propio planeta(luego de una noche de sexo salvage que destruye una ciudad)"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Wow… Wow… Wow… ¿Eso en serio paso? XD , pues no sabía, yo solo pensé en que si Sai y Tats lo hicieran, eso sería lo más lógico que pasaría XD, pero bueno, en realidad no me sorprende que alguien hubiera pensado algo así antes XD, saludos nwn/

Y hablando de **Luna de Miel** , hay un nuevo comentario de **La Foto** , de parte de **Riuk25** :

 **-Riuk25:** "Me alegro que hayas reeditado tu fic, sigue hechandole ganas, como escritor tambien me gusta leer fics sobre esta pareja :D, y ahora esta mucho mejor que antes buen trabajo!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, pues muchas gracias amigo, y me alegra haber cumplido mi objetivo de mejorar las historias con estas reediciones jeje saludos nwn/

Ahora pasemos a los nuevos comentarios del fic **La Batalla:**

Empezando por un Guest, pero por lo que dice… Asumiremos que es **Pirata** … No, no que sea de marca ilegal, sino que es el lector con el nickname " **Pirata":**

 **-Guest (Pirata):** "Solo me pregunto? Porqué nadie aparte de mi Y mister conde de urano:/creó Hemos dejado Review?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso mismo me pregunto amigo, después de lo que me costó reeditar y volver a subir todo, ¿Y tan pocos reviews?, eso me duele amigo, me duele justo aquí en el kokoro-Dice tomando la zona de su corazón.

 **-Guest (Pirata):** "Y se nota la mejora:D T.T y no es critica"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Muchas gracias amigo, me agrada en serio haber mejorado.

 **-Guest (Pirata):** "Y come pollo frito:D"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** … ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS ME RECUERDAN MI POBREZA?!-Se va a llorar en la pared como Quico del Chavo-Saludos-Sigue llorando un rato hasta que llego **SamYumika** y este mágicamente recupero la compostura.

 **-SamYumika:** "Este fic me recordó mi infancia"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si…-Y de nuevo volvió a flotar con los corazoncitos y toda la cosa.

 **-SamYumika:** "-comienza a imaginar toda su infancia llena de millones de películas para niños y grandes caricaturas-Es una forma única de hacer un homenaje"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias… Hice lo mejor que pude.

 **-Body Master:** Me pregunto si puedo aprovechar que esta idiotizado para robarle el porno.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡BODY!

 **-SamYumika:** "-si muero algún día quiero un homenaje asi-"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si… No… Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo bajando un momento de su nube alterado.

 **-SamYumika:** "ok no ... Saludos"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saluditos-Vuelve a flotar idiotizado (?)

Ahora pasemos al nuevo comentario de **OC´s Origins Body Master** … A partir de aquí son puros comentarios de **SamYumika** , asi que perdonen la condicion del tonto del escritor:

 **-SamYumika:** "Volverlo leer es como revivir parte del pasado... Cuando comencé a leer en facfiction ..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Genial.

 **-L:** "cuando dejaras de leer y comenzarás á escribir"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, quiero leerte… Esperen, ya lo hice… Bueno quiero más capítulos jeje.

 **-SamYumika:** "Llevensela, que esta haciendo ella aquí?"

 **-L:** "sólo reclamó mi derecho de aparecer ..."

 **-SamYumika:** "Me importa, no verdad ..."

 **-Dimentor:** _Auch_ … ¿Qué no hay escritores que traten bien a sus personajes?

 **-SamYumika:** "En fin los orígenes son muy buenos y si lees relativamente todos juntos ... Es como estar en un nuevo universo lleno de cosas..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Universo no mi vida, megaverso jeje.

Ahora pasemos al nuevo comentario de **Deadpool vs Koro-Sensei** :

 **-SamYumika:** "Deadpool es genial lo amo ..."

 **-Multiverso:** _Auch_ … Oye Ultimate no te sientas mal, solo tienes que…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** -Estaba embobado viendo el cabello de su novia.

 **-Arturo:** Dejalo… Es un caso perdido…

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Cómo tu con Estefania?

 **-Arturo:** ¡ESO ES DIFERENTE! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEA?!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡CUANDO QUIERAS DIMENSIONAL DE CUARTA!-Dice levantando las mangas de su armadura.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** …-Escucha la discusión de los OC´s y los golpea antes de volver a su nube de amor.

 **-Arturo y Dimentor:** _Auch_ …-Dicen tirados en el suelo

 **-SamYumika:** "-voltea a ver a los demás escritores- ... No se lo digan a nadie. Me gusto la historia, me encantaría que hubiera una continuación."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Claro que si, en su momento la hare, lo prometo nwn.

 **-SamYumika:** "Leí las dos versiones, me gustaron ambas jeje las dos tienen lo suyo."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amor.

 **-SamYumika:** "Reí demasiado con la versión súperdeadpoool. Y si estas ahí, podría preparar chimichangas para ti ... Jeje Saludos"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te gustara, y eso me parece genial… ¡VIVA!-Dice con todo y alzando los brazos, feliz de la vida haciendo que sus OC´s lo vieran raro (?).

Ahora para terminar, el nuevo comentario a **La escritora y el Yokai** :

 **-Guest (SamYumika):** "0_0 No se que esperaba yo de este fic, pero por extraño que parezca se me hizo gracioso. Ya lo lei reeditado, pero no voy a negar que me dio risa la trama, en fin :D"  
 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, me alegra que te gustara.

 **-Guest (SamYumika):** "Es un regalo divertido para tu amiga :D bye"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, de hecho, ella me dijo por privado que le gusto, saludos nwn/

Y entonces cuando se fue la chica el escritor al fin volvio a la normalidad… Si es que eso se puede considerar "Normal"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, nos vemos en la proxima chicos, planeaba actualizar esta semana otro fic que muchos esperan la continuacion, pero una amiga me paso un libro y le prometi leerlo cuanto antes, asi que nos veremos despues de que termine ese libro, relea el fic para el nuevo capitulo y obviamente escriba el nuevo capitulo, cuidense todos, saludos nwn/


	14. C017: ND11: Especial patrio

**Noticias Dimensionales 11: Especial patrio**

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 11: Especial patrio**

Nos encontramos en unas canchas, todos los escritores y OC´s conocidos de Ultimate Dimentor aparecen de la nada, y antes de que se pregunten como aparecieron de la nada, Ultimate aparece con un microfono y saluda a sus amigos desde el centro del circulo formado.

-Hola chicos, perdonen haberlos transportado de la nada aquí, pero hacer este homenaje no seria lo mismo estando solo, espero que lo disfruten y me acompañe en la fiesta posterior-Dijo sonriente.

-Oye Ultimate, ¿Qué clase de homenaje tienes planeado?-Pregunto Mister Conde de Urano.

-Oh cierto, lo siento amigo, olvide que no todos son de México, pero bueno, pero bueno, espero me acompañen a los honores a mi patria y a la fiesta posterior.

-Si hay fiesta me quedo-Dijo Nexo-D, la mayoria pensaba igual.

-Genial… Y por cierto, necesitare a unos OC´s en especifico-Dijo el escritor sonriente.

 **Más tarde**

Una escolta formada por Dimentor, Arturo Molina, Body Master, Multiverso (De Ultimate Dimentor, obviamente), Ricardo Mercado (De **Mister Conde de Urano** ) e Ethan Thompson (De **FerniDessu** ) empezaron a desfilar llevando la bandera de México entre la multitud mientras sonaba el toque de bandera al son que todos entonaban el toque de Bandera, bueno, al menos los de México cantaban, puesto a que los de los otros paises se limitaron a saludar la bandera por respeto, a excepcion de algunos cuantos que si cantaron, aunque algunos ni se sabian la letra.

watch?v=9VerzLj3ikg

 _Se levanta en el mástil mi Bandera_

 _Como un sol entre céfiros y trinos_

 _Muy adentro en el templo de mi veneración_

 _Oigo y siento contento latir mi corazón_

 _Es mi bandera la enseña nacional_

 _Son estas notas su cántico marcial_

 _Desde niños sabremos venerarla_

 _Y también por su amor vivir_

 _Almo y sacro pendón que en nuestro anhelo_

 _Como rayo de luz se eleva al cielo_

 _Inundando a través de su lienzo tricolor_

 _Inmortal nuestro ser de fervor y patrio ardor_

 _Es mi bandera la enseña nacional_

 _Son estas notas su cántico marcial_

 _Desde niños sabremos venerarla_

 _Y también por su amor vivir_

Entonces subieron la bandera al mástil y ondeo triunfante en el cielo.

-Hace más de 200 años, Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla dio el grito de Dolores que marcó el inicio de la guerra de independencia de México-Dijo Ultimate al micrófono-¡MEXICANOS! ¡VIVAN LOS HÉROES QUE NOS DIERON PATRIA!

-¡VIVA!

-¡Viva Hidalgo!

-¡VIVA!

-¡Viva Morelos!

-¡VIVA!

-¡Viva Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez!

-¡VIVA!

-¡Viva Allende!

-¡VIVA!

-¡Vivan Aldama y Matamoros!

-¡VIVA!

-¡Viva la independencia nacional!

-¡VIVA!

-¡VIVA MÉXICO!

-¡VIVA!

-¡VIVA MÉXICO!

-¡VIVA!

-¡VIVA MÉXICO!

Y entonces se pasó a cantar el himno nacional del país.

watch?v=frAh60X367A

 _Mexicanos, al grito de guerra_

 _El acero aprestad_ _y el bridón_

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón_

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón_

 _Ciña ¡oh patria! tus sienes de oliva_

 _De la paz el arcángel divino_

 _Que en el cielo tu eterno destino_

 _Por el dedo de Dios se escribió_

 _Más si osare un extraño enemigo_

 _Profanar con su planta tu suelo_

 _Piensa ¡Oh patria querida! que el cielo_

 _Un soldado en cada hijo te dio_

 _Un soldado en cada hijo te dio_

 _Mexicanos, al grito de guerra_

 _El acero aprestad y el bridón_

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón_

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón_

 _¡Guerra, guerra sin tregua al que intente!_

 _¡De la patria manchar los blasones!_

 _¡Guerra, guerra! Los patrios pendones_

 _En las olas de sangre empapad._

 _¡Guerra, guerra! En el monte, en el valle_

 _Los cañones horrísonos truenen,_

 _Y los ecos sonoros resuenen_

 _Con las voces de ¡Unión! ¡Libertad!_

 _Mexicanos, al grito de guerra_

 _El acero aprestad y el bridón,_

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón._

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón_

 _Antes, patria, que inermes tus hijos_

 _Bajo el yugo su cuello dobleguen_

 _Tus campiñas con sangre se rieguen_

 _Sobre sangre se estampe su pie_

 _Y tus templos, palacios y torres_

 _Se derrumben con hórrido estruendo_

 _Y sus ruinas existan diciendo_

 _De mil héroes la patria aquí fue_

 _De mil héroes la patria aquí fue_

 _Mexicanos, al grito de guerra_

 _El acero aprestad y el bridón,_

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón._

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón_

 _¡Patria! ¡patria! Tus hijos te juran_

 _Exhalar en tus aras su aliento,_

 _Si el clarín con su bélico acento_

 _Los convoca a lidiar con valor._

 _¡Para ti las guirnaldas de oliva!_

 _¡Un recuerdo para ellos de gloria!_

 _¡Un laurel para ti de victoria!_

 _¡Un sepulcro para ellos de honor!_

 _Mexicanos, al grito de guerra_

 _El acero aprestad y el bridón,_

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón._

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra_

 _Al sonoro rugir del cañón_

-Los héroes que nos dieron patria serán eternamente recordados por nosotros los mexicanos, pero no solo se trata de un país, también tienen estados, y yo junto con dos de mis lectoras somos orgullosamente Tlaxcaltecas, les pido que nos acompañen a recibir la bandera de mi amada Tlaxcala.

Entonces la escolta de los 4 Dimensionales y los dos OC´s mexicanos se llevaron marchando la bandera y una nueva escolta conformada por Lilia R. Herrera, Samanta Sánchez Peralta, Dan (Daniela) Luna S., Luna Yamilet Linares Arroyo, Luna Yamilet Linares Arroyo (De **SamYumika** ) y Arturo Molina como abanderado marcharon como lo hiciera la anterior ahora con la bandera de Tlaxcala, para posteriormente subirla a la asta bandera.

-Fuiste cuna sin par del mestizaje, que en la patria naciente floreció, tú fundiste el acero y el plumaje, fuiste tú la raíz de la nación, como el estado de Tlaxcala no hay otro, seremos pequeños territorialmente, pero en nuestra sangre corre el espíritu guerrero y fuerza invencible de Tlahuicole, pasemos a la entonación del himno de Tlaxcala.

watch?v=ZN6lSfzzZJU

 _Como el sol que corona el Matlalcuéyetl_

 _Con un halo de luz casi divino_

 _Es Tlaxcala el futuro esplendoroso_

 _Que te forja invencible nuestra fe_

 _Tu pasado de gestas prodigiosas_

 _Que ilumina imponente tu destino_

 _Es la fuerza que impulsa vigorosa_

 _El anhelo creador en nuestro ser_

 _Las indígenas tribus te fundaron_

 _Y su raza en la nuestra se volcó_

 _Y fue el choque brutal con el hispano_

 _El crisol que tu espíritu forjó..._

 _Fuiste cuna sin par del mestizaje_

 _Que en la patria naciente floreció_

 _¡Tú fundiste el acero y el plumaje!_

 _¡Fuiste tú la raíz de la nación!_

 _Como el sol que corona el Matlalcuéyetl_

 _Con un halo de luz casi divino_

 _Es Tlaxcala el futuro esplendoroso_

 _Que te forja invencible nuestra fe_

 _Tu pasado de gestas prodigiosas_

 _Que ilumina imponente tu destino_

 _Es la fuerza que impulsa vigorosa_

 _El anhelo creador en nuestro ser_

 _Hoy las armas que esgrimen nuestra lucha_

 _Son las armas de paz y de amistad_

 _Del esfuerzo fecundo que florece_

 _En el logro de pan con dignidad_

 _Y el arrojo del joven Xicohténcatl_

 _Y la fuerza indomable en Tlahuicole_

 _¡Son la herencia que alienta en nuestra raza_

 _Nuestro heroico afán de libertad_

 _Como el sol que corona el Matlalcuéyetl_

 _Con un halo de luz casi divino_

 _Es Tlaxcala el futuro esplendoroso_

 _Que te forja invencible nuestra fe_

 _Tu pasado de gestas prodigiosas_

 _Que ilumina imponente tu destino_

 _Es la fuerza que impulsa vigorosa_

 _El anhelo creador en nuestro ser_

 _¡Sea en su gloria, guerreros tlaxcaltecas"_

 _Nuestro esfuerzo, trabajo_

 _¡Y nuestra fe!_

-Es bueno mirar y querer a tu tierra, pero también respetar a lo que hay a tu alrededor, somos universales, Facundo Cabral, 32 estados conforman México y hay varios países en el mundo, entonemos pues, el himno de cada uno de ellos-Dijo solemne Dimentor mientras todos los invitados abrieron los ojos como platos al ver escoltas con banderas de todos los estados de México y con banderas de todos los países que leían a Ultimate, desde España hasta Argentina, pasando por ejemplos curiosos como China, Alemania y hasta Estados Unidos.

-Joder…-Exclamo Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha.

-Nos quedaremos afónicos…-Soltó Lady Ashura Forte.

-Descuiden-Dijo Body acercándose peligrosamente a las dos escritoras, las cuales por precaución le dieron una patada voladora-¡PARA ESO ESTÁN LOS TIME-SKIPS!-Grito mientras se perdía en los aires a lo equipo Rocket.

 **Varios himnos más tarde**

Todos los escritores menos Ultimate estaban tirados en el suelo recuperando el aliento y la voz después de tanto canto.

-Oh vamos chicos, fue divertido-Dijo sonriente el escritor.

-Padre… ¿Te estas desquitando de algo con nosotros?-Pregunto FerniDessu.

-¿Yo? Pero si estoy la mar de bien, ¿No se nota?-Dijo con un aire de misterio detrás de su amigable tono de voz-Oh, vamos, es hora de la fiesta, ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE TACOS, CHILAQUILES, ENCHILADAS, CHILES EN NOGADA, TAMALES Y DEMÁS DE SU COMIDA MEXICANA FAVORITA?!

-¡COMIDA!-Gritaron Nexo-D, As y su OC Facundo levantándose antes de correr a la plaza donde estaban centenares de los maravillosos platillos, y estos fueron seguidos por los demás, puesto a que no querían que se comieran todo esos 3.

-Adoro a mis lectores y amigos y adoro mi país y mi estado-Decía Ultimate caminando hacia la fiesta calmado-Son lo más importante en mi vida y nada ni nadie les hará daño mientras yo esté aquí.

Lo que el escritor no noto es que uno de sus OC´s lo veía desde las sombras mientras activaba un walkie-tolkie.

-Confirmado, Ultimate esta tan distraído tratando de arreglar las cosas con sus amigos después de las ultimas discusiones con ellos, además de sus asuntos de la escuela, que está dejando de lado tantas cosas de sus mundos de fics de lado… Se está volviendo vulnerable cada vez más y más… Cambio.

-Oh, mi viejo amigo nunca cambiara, pero eso nos facilita mucho las cosas, intégrate a la fiesta para no levantar sospechas… Y de paso tráeme uno o dos chiles en nogada, unos cuantos tacos y no te olvides de mis tamales de dulce… De fresa si se puede, por favor… Cambio…

-Entendido amo… ¿Y que hago si el espécimen Hard Dylan alias "Perro", "Gatito", "Puppycat", me reconoce?... Cambio.

-Mátalo… Cambio…

-Entendido amo, cambio y fuera.

 **Continuara…**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Muy bien, es algo corto, pero bueno, ¿Les gustaría saber que paso en la fiesta? Pues díganmelo en sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado y se pasen felices fiestas patrias los que son de México como yo y que se la pasen bien los que no, saludos a todos nwn/

Oh, y como esto es un especial, no responderé reviews, ahora si, bye :v


	15. C018: Noticias Dimensionales 12

**Noticias Dimensionales 12: Especial patrio 2**

 **Esto no es canon en ninguno de mis otros fics.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Titulares**

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **Noticias Dimensionales 12: Especial patrio 2**

Nos encontramos en la plaza donde Ultimate ofrecía su fiesta mexicana, OC´s. escritores y lectores convivían al son de la música de mariachi mientras comían y correteaban por ahí.

-Bien, bien-Decía sonriente el escritor feliz de que todo fuera bien, entonces diviso a tres de sus amigas, para ser más concreto, a **FerniDessu** , **Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha** y **SweetGirl90**.

\- Ho… Hola chicas-Dijo el escritor acercándose cautelosamente.

-Oh, hola D-Dijo Misaki sin mucho interés.

-¿Cómo va la fiesta?

-Esta buena-Contesto Sweet igual sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Siguen molestas?-Pregunto preocupado.

-¿Tú que crees?-Dijo Ferni-D, nos pediste un consejo y solo nos hiciste gastar nuestro tiempo pues al final hiciste lo que querías.

-Chicas…

-Mira D… Solo déjanos en paz un tiempo para que se nos pase el enojó, ¿Entendido?-Dijo Misa.

-Okey, y un poco desanimado el escritor fue a ver que más podía encontrar.

-Mírenlos, aprovechándose todos de la buena voluntad de Ultimate-Decía Dimentor viendo todo desde el quiosco de la plaza.

-Oh, vamos Dimentor, no seas tan duro con ellos, si Ultimate los estima tanto a todos debe ser por algo-Decía Multiverso.

-¿Por qué apruebas todo lo que Ultimate hace?-Pregunto Body-Recuerda que por el tu no dejas de ser un personaje de relleno y yo no puedo tener mi saga porno-Le recordó mientras bebía un sorbo de agua de Jamaica.

-Ultimate es nuestro creador, le debemos nuestra existencia, ese es más que motivo suficiente para mí como para preocuparme por él y protegerle con mi vida.

-Hablas como un chico demasiado bueno, al punto que raya en lo ingenuo-Dijo Dimentor mientras comía un taco-Casi tanto como el tonto de Arturo.

-Oye, que yo soy un chico bueno, mi único propósito es servir al bien, ayudar al prójimo y… Esperen, ¿Dónde está Arturo?

Entonces los 3 OC´s vieron a todos los OC´s del fandom de FNAF y algunos de otros fandom o sin fandom siquiera que asistieron a la fiesta replicando el juego de Arti-Piñata.

-¡OIGAN DEJEN AL POBRE!-Dijo Multiverso corriendo para salvar a su hermano OC.

Mientras de regreso con Ultimate este se sentó en una banca solitaria mientras empezaba a comer desanimadamente un plato de pozole.

- _Aaaahhhh…_ -Suspiro antes de empezar a comer-Supongo que al menos lo están disfrutando…

-¿Pasa algo Ultimate?-Pregunto una chica de unos 16 años que se paró frente a ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Luna… Luna Uzumaki.

-Oh si, ya, la chica nueva, si y no… Arruine las cosas con mis amigos y ahora no se que hacer-Dijo mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Ya ni estoy seguro, solo podría empeorar todo al exponer de esa forma mis asuntos personales.

-Entiendo, pues si no están tan molesto contigo, solo necesitas darles tiempo.

-La espera me está matando-Dijo suspirando mientras hundía el rostro en la mesa.

-Lo entiendo, pero debes ser fuerte, solo deja que ellos te hablen primero y ya-Dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Solo quiero que no me odien.

-Dudo que te odien, solo es cuestión de que en serio les des su espacio, solo deja que pase un poco el tiempo, ellos sabrán cuando hablarte.

-Está bien…-Dijo antes de sacar su teléfono para dejar un estado en WhatsApp para intentar darse fuerzas a si mismo, cuando noto algo-Oye, una de ellas me desbloqueo…-Dijo sorprendido y divisando a lo lejos a su amiga que lo había bloqueado sonreírle a lo lejos y darle un saludo con la mano antes de volver a platicar con sus OC´s-Debo agradecerle-Entonces el escritor recibió un golpe de la lectora-¡OYE!

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? Ya tuviste un avance, déjale a ella y a los demás su espacio, ellos te enviaran mensaje en el mejor momento.

-Pero quiero agradecerle que…-Otro golpe- _¡Auch!_

-Solo trata de controlarte, si te pones loco solo los atosigaras de nuevo, solo dales su espacio.

El escritor volteo de forma intermitente entre la pantalla del celular y la chica varias veces antes de suspirar- _Aaaahhhh_ … Supongo que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo, ahora sobre la espera no te angusties, de seguro encuentras cosas con las que entretenerte, no se, series, películas…

-Ya ni tengo tiempo de nada con mi escuela.

-Pues distráete con cosas de la escuela, no sé, tareas y eso, además tienes que hacer tu tesis, ¿No es así?

El escritor se quedó mudo un momento mientras el eco de la voz de la chica diciendo la palabra "Tesis" se repetía una y otra vez.

-¡LA TESIS! ¡DEBO DAR EL PRIMER AVANCE EL LUNES! ¡JODER!-Grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes-Luego vengo, ¡Disfruten la fiesta!-Y el escritor salió corriendo como bala gritando por su trabajo infernal.

-Bueno, al menos se pudo distraer-Dijo la chica mientras tomaba una lata de refresco y la abría para beberla.

Por su parte con Multiverso, este estaba tratando de salvar a su hermano OC.

-Por milésima vez… No pueden usarlo de piñata-Dijo Multiverso.

-Pero es divertido-Decía Ethan de **FerniDessu** sin soltar el palo de madera que tenía en la mano.

-No está a discusión.

-Por favor señor Multiverso-Pedía Hard Dylan (Del AU colaborativo entre **Ultimate Dimentor** y **Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha** )-Esto es desestresante después de todo lo que tengo que aguantar en mi fic.

-Un no es un no.

-No es justo-Exclamaron Axel, Max, Lucas y Facundo de **Nexo-D**.

-Descuida Multi, estoy bien, mientras ellos disfruten no hay problema-Decía un Arturo con un ojo morado y varios dientes rotos riendo de forma forzada.

-Vámonos chico, te voy a curar que tanto golpe en la cabeza ya te está afectando-Decía Multiverso cargando a Arturo en sus hombros y llevándoselo y justo en ese momento escucharon el grito de Ultimate y luego este salió corriendo-Pobre de Milord, ojala pudiéramos ayudarle…-Entonces pensó en algo-Arti, apresúrate a tomar tu medicina y sube al quiosco.

-A sus órdenes mi inquisidor.

-¿Inquisidor?

-Olvídalo… en serio me golpearon fuerte.

-Se nota.

Un momento después los 4 OC´s dimensionales se pararon en el quisco con sus instrumentos y todo listo para tocar, entonces Multiverso llamo la atención de todos.

-¡ME PRESTAN SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!-Dijo Multiverso al micrófono-Nos saldremos del cronograma un momento para entretenerlos con una canción que esperamos les guste-Dijo mientras empezaba a oírse un coro diciendo "Que canten, que canten…"-Hoy les traemos un tema que nos gusta mucho y que no ha sido muy bien recibido, por lo que en apoyo al cantante, vamos a cantar esto que se llama… ¡CHOZETSU DYNAMIC!-Grito provocando el aplauso de los fans mientras empezaba la melodía del primer Opening de Dragon Ball Super, las sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de todos hasta que empezaron a cantar…

watch?v=3T_bu3CtS1U

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Vamos, sigamos ya_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Continuemos con los sueños a lograr_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Ya la puerta se abrirá_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _En el cielo y las estrellas brillaran_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _La oportunidad comenzará_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Desafiando a los dioses_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _¡VUELA PEGA Y ESQUIVA!_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _¡VAMOS! ¡HAZLO! ¡DEJA EL MIEDO!_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _¡SÉ FUERTE! ¡NUNCA PERDERÁS!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _En un héroe te convertirás_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No lo dudes_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Las barreras romperás_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _¡VUELA PEGA Y ESQUIVA!_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _¡VAMOS! ¡HAZLO! ¡CON MÁS FUERZA!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tiemblo de la emoción_

 ** _-Los 4 OC´s:_** _¡LO INCREÍBLE PRONTO NOS SORPRENDERÁ!_

Todos los presentes quedaron en tal silencio que solo se oyeron grillos.

-¿Les gusto?-Pregunto Mutliverso tímidamente por el micrófono.

Los primeros en hacer algo fueron los OC´s, escritores y lectores de España, quienes se tiraron al suelo descojonándose de la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Oíste?-Pregunto **Mister Conde de Urano** a su amigo **Loser93** que estaba a su lado.

-Claro que si, me están matando-Decía muriéndose de risa-¡VUELA, PEGA Y ESQUIVA!

Por su parte los escritores, OC´s y lectores de Latinoamérica voltearon sin expresión alguna al quiosco.

-¿Chicos?

-Mutli… Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto-Decía Arturo mientras todos los latinos que estaban frente a ellos sacaban megáfonos.

watch?v=xbWsmPqIDpI

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡CON INTENSIDAD LUCHEMOS!_

A todo pulmón los latinos corearon la misma canción, pero con la letra del cover de Adrián Barba, esto aunado con los megáfonos creo una onda de choque que mando a volar a los 4 OC´s pegándolos a la pared.

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡NO TE RINDAS!_

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡AUN SI PERDEMOS!_

-¡¿Cuándo se detendrán?!-Pregunto Arturo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Pregunto Dimentor antes de que el cristal de su visor se rompiera por las ondas sonoras.

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡MÁS FUERTE SERÁS!_

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡RECONOCE TODO TU PODER!_

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡NO TE FRENES!_

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡NI TE CULPES!_

 ** _-Todos los latinos presentes:_** _¡NUNCA!_

 **Una recuperación de tímpanos después…**

 **Que de hecho duro unos 15 días (?)**

-Okey… Admito que no fue mi mejor idea-Decía el guardián cósmico.

-Ultima vez que defendemos algo-Dijo Dimentor decidido.

-De todos modos, a mí también me gusta más la de Adrián Barba-Dijo Arturo terminando de limpiarse los oídos.

-Por eso no cantas-Dijo Body Master sacando una lagrimita a Multiverso.

-En fin, los invitados ya se fueron y Ultimate esta con su tesis, será mejor irnos a limpiar todo.

-Está bien-Comento Dimentor-Menuda fiesta, seguro está aparece en las noticias…

- _Hhmm…_ -Entonces Arturo abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo-Oye Multiverso… Esto se está publicando en Noticias Dimensionales, ¿Verdad?

-Sip.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo volveremos a dar noticias?-Pregunto y los otros 3 se quedaron callados.

-No pos… Buena pregunta Dorothy-Dijo Body Master.

 **Continuara…**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial de dos partes, próximamente hare algo que prometí hace mucho, espero les guste, ahora vamos a los comentarios nwn

 **-Multiverso:** Eh… Ultimate…-Señala al montón de comentarios de Wattpad.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Rayos… Debí considerar que en Wattpad pueden comentar párrafo por párrafo… Pues ya que…-Entonces voltea al lector sonriendo nervioso-Jeje… Dejaremos las respuestas a comentarios para otro día.

 **-Lectores:** ¡BUUUUUU!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey, okey… Hagamos algo, les daré un tráiler de uno de mis futuros fics.

 **-Lectores:** ¡YAAAAAAAY!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Perdonen, no tengo mucho tiempo… Luego les muestro… Ahora disfruten jeje nwn\

 **Tráiler**

Se ve a una chica despertar sobresaltada atada a una silla, ve a su alrededor, está en un edificio completamente vacío solo ve pared y el ventanal que da a la ciudad, entonces escucha unos pasos y ve a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, chino y abundante, largo 50 cm desde la raíz, test entre morena y blanca, que usaba lentes los cuales eran de marco negro con toques azules.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto la chica atada

-Mi nombre es secreto de estado, pero si gustas tener una forma de llamarme, llámame Sam, soy directora de la PECDEESS-Dijo sentándose en una silla que había frente a la chica.

-¿Pecdess?

-Es un acrónimo, te diré que significa si colaboras con nosotros.

-¿Y qué quiere una gente secreto conmigo?

-Si una arqueóloga desata un mal ancestral que amenaza vidas inocentes no es algo que pueda dejar pasar ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Sam.

Entonces se ve un recuerdo de la chica la cual junto con una amiga se adentraron en una pirámide y abrieron una tumba.

-¿Dónde está Al…?-Iba a preguntar por su amiga, pero antes de terminar Sam le hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio.

-Lo siento, reglamentos, los que se encuentran con este tipo de entes por orden del gobierno pierden su nombre, como yo y un amigo… Tu ahora eres Misaki, y tu amiga ahora es Ferni… Por lo menos en lo que dura el caso.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

-Porque estás maldita… Lo que tú y Ferni desataron te lanzo una maldición.

-Las maldiciones no son reales-Dijo provocando que Sam le mirara con un poco de molestia.

-Lo son, vaya que lo son, pero eso no es todo, independientemente si crees o no en las maldiciones, lo que despertaron también se llevó a tu amiga, queremos ayudarlas, pero antes necesitamos saber, ¿Nos vas a ayudar?

La chica lo pensó un momento, pero entonces volteo a la directora decidida.

-Está bien, si es un engaño me las pagaras.

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír-Dijo antes de usar un cuchillo para desatarla y darle la mano-Bienvenida a PECDEESS, agente Misaki.

-Ahora dime, ¿Quién hizo esto?-Sam la vio seriamente antes de decir.

-La shipper suprema.

watch?v=6vqS-mWUwu8

Entonces comienza la música y se ve un plano del anochecer.

 **-** **Mike Barragán:** Por favor, apaguen las luces.

Luego hay un castillo de noche.

 **-Kuomi-kun:** La hora ha llegado.

Un montón de chicos con ropas egipcias y orejas de gato dentro de un templo y luego a **FerniDessu** y **Kuomi-kun** ven al fondo de un pozo.

 **-FerniDessu:** ¿De qué?

 **-Kuomi-kun:** Mira… Mira y desea.

Luego se ve a un grupo de policías en un bosque de noche.

 **-SamYumika:** Todas estas creaturas…

Una mano de tortuga antropomórfica sale del agua y luego un bote buscando algo.

 **-SamYumika:** Tienen un origen de terror.

Hay una turba con antorchas y luego a montón de personas rodean a un hombre vendado de todo el cuerpo.

 **-SamYumika:** De amor…

Hay una máscara verde de Capitán América destrozada entre unas ruinas.

 **-SamYumika:** De crimen…

Los ojos de una persona se abren con sorpresa.

 **-SamYumika:** Y de muerte.

Misa abre la tumba de la momia **SweetGirl90** y la contempla, después huellas aparecen solas en la nieve.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Todos estos espíritus.

 **HopesAndIceCream** escapa entre tumbas y luego **Frasko** hace lo mismo en medio del bosque.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Suelen aparecer de distintas formas en distintas eras.

Nexo camina entre pasillos y escaleras, a Kuomi le brillan los ojos y luego Ferni lanza un grito.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR!

Ultimate Dimentor grita mientras montón de maquinaria de laboratorio se empieza a mover, luego **Carlos13** hace movimientos con un bastón.

 **BioLeaf** y **Tomas Ferrari** ven como Hopes despierta de su cama de metal, luego **Losser93** se quita las vendas revelando ser invisible y Hopes se acerca a una niña.

 **Doll** y **X_FrxskoFellcxster_X** se des-transforman, Hopes recibe flores de ShedeyPala, Frasko está en el bosque, se ven a unas chicas caminando frente a una chimenea y alguien le va a clavar un chuchillo a alguien.

 **-As:** Estas supersticiones.

 **Mister Conde de Urano** sale del agua y un sarcófago levanta la mano, el Carlos13 de la ópera habla con **Lady Ashura Forte** y el conde Nexo se acerca a una inconsciente -xAmy- e hipnotiza a Karen.

 **-As:** Del ayer.

Alguien trota a caballo, la turba furiosa atrapa a Hopes en un molino en llamas y una mano sale de un ataúd.

 **-As:** Y se convierten en la realidad del hoy.

La turba furiosa corre por el cementerio, un hombre en llamas salta al lago, SamYumika saca un cuchillo y los policías corren por el bosque nocturno. Mister Conde de Urano ataca a un buzo y hay una explosión submarina, **Losser93** está en una oficina y Nexo le da un tour a Misa.

 **-BioLeaf:** Piénsalo, esperando por traer una nueva vida.

Se ve a **SweetGirl90** levantarse lentamente de una cama metalica.

 **-Kuomi-kun:** Este es el regreso de la shipper suprema-

Hay derrumbes, incendios, accidentes de autos y más tipos de accidentes.

 **-Losser93:** Un poder terrible… Todos ustedes huirán llenos de terror.

Y entonces aparecen todo tipo de humanos y monstruos, SweetGirl90, Mister Conde de Urano, Lady Ashura Forte, Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha, Doll, Allure-Irreal, SombraLN, Azasin, Kuomi-Kun, YoshimiHarumo, Saory_Namino_Cipher, Losser93, BioLeaf, El destripador65, Wesley Winchester, Marifer8503, Natsuki Moonlight, Misuki15, aletuki01, ryuno-chan, OswaldCardenas1, zono2010, Mako-Wolf, ShedeyPala,-xAmy., X_FrxskoFellcxster_X, Nexo-D, As, Ichijoji-kun, dirk1229, juanpx12, Carlos13, Riuk25, evolvelove, Pau-Neko, Zalgo viajero, yidetaisho, AnyGro, Knight Fujoshi Creppy Cupcake, Darktemplar, Asriel GOTHD, Hero Grunt Ruvif, Enightmare, Srta. Sophie Brief, Sora Fanfiction, AnnaBlackAndrackBradhury, Darkar2016, 0Rinkagamine2, HopesAndIceCream y muchos más.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No podremos ocultarlo más… Este es un nuevo mundo de dioses y monstruos.

Y entonces unas letras gigantes rodearon un oscuro planeta Tierra y decían:

 **"Dark Writers Universe"**

Y se acabó el tráiler.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y bien? Es un AU de nosotros a lo universo de monstruos de Universal :D

Los lectores se quedaron callados no sabiendo que decir hasta que Nexo-D se acerco al escritor.

 **-Nexo-D:** Bueno D… Es una idea interesante… Desarróllala y a ver que pasa.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey nwn… Aunque si tardare con la uni :'v…

Dijo mientras una guitarra se escuchó de repente (Min. 0:38)

watch?v=G65pvuTFR_A

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** De hecho, no sé si en octubre pueda publicar algo, pero pues… A ver qué pasa.

 **-Lectores:** ¡NO JODAS!-Exclamaron mientras todo se congelaba en un color morado y un letrerito que decía:

 **"Esta historia continuara"**

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**


End file.
